Undertale: The Human Influence
by Birdofterror
Summary: (Story 3 of 3 in the Influence Trilogy) In a future more brilliant than any of them could dream, the children of destiny strike out in a new world full of wonder and possibility. However, a twisted harbinger of vaunted Justice and a puppet-master having long since awakened in the darkness strike out against all who would answer the call to save the world's very soul.
1. Justice

**Credit Note:** _The usage of the characters and world from the main Undertale canon are credited to Toby Fox. The pictures edited and used for this story are credited to Figburn of Undertale Yellow. The usage of Clover in their current state are credited to Litvac and MasterSwordRemix from Undertale Yellow among others used to help develop the project._

* * *

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 1: Day 7  
Justice

* * *

Rain is falling. Birds are silent, flowers are covered in dust. On days like these, kids like them…

"YOU…!" Chara growls, clutching her blood red knife as hard as she can, looking at the enemy in front of her. A human not much unlike herself, perhaps physically older at around twenty something years old, stands before her. A thunderbolt crackles through the storm, illuminating this place.

It's been a decade since the events in the Underground, and since the barrier was set to decay over 5 years, humans and monsters have been living on the surface in relative peace for a long time… but recently, tensions sparked due to unknown circumstances and another war broke out. The third monster war, the first when the humans corralled them underground, and the second when Asgore deemed that all humans that fall into their domain must die… now… now in this cruel modern age the third world has split the world to pieces. No longer a child, Chara stands within this temple, knowing that this murderer would find his way to them.

Within the temple, Frisk resides, and Chara won't let this person reach him.

"Do you hold onto your morals? Do you believe your actions justified?" The human speaks up, his eyes never breaking the shadow of the hat upon his head. Dressed in a duster and similar boots, this man standing before Chara is none other than the Aspect of Justice who fell into the Underground in the past…

But why is he here? Why has he done these things?

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you're the one with hands covered in blood and monster dust! But I don't understand, we reset the universe, set it to new specifications, Frisk gave you your life back, why are you here? Why are you killing us?!"

"You still don't get it. Five years, and a bloody world war- and you STILL don't get it. We all heard the call of the Worldsoul, Chara."

"What are you talking about?!"

"When you rewrote the rules of the land and restored the memories to everyone… to Toriel, to Asgore, and everyone in between… it also affected us on the surface. The humans that once fell into the Underground suddenly awoke one day, their eyes replete with the memories of what transpired down there long ago."

"Is that all this is?! You taking your revenge on the monsters for killing you?!"

"No. We are all aware that THAT universe is gone now, and we were given a new one… one that Frisk ruined, one wracked by grief, war, and genocide. We could have lived in peace, but instead the monsters declared a third war on us… and those of us who recall the events in the Underground were not going to go quietly, not again." The man before her preaches, rain cascading off of his cowboy hat, his 6 chamber revolver in his holster, dangerously close to his hand.

"So what, are you going to fight me? Surely you know that my LOVE is far greater than yours, 9999. What is yours? 1? 5? 10?"

"You've spent too much time with monsters, Chara, you've forgotten what it means to be human."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She yells out as the Justice human quickly draws and shoots Chara in the arm, causing extreme pain and knocking her on the ground! She claps her hand over the wound and backs away to the wall, gaining distance. The ground is wet from the rain that pours from the cracks in the temple ceiling.

"Levels of violence? Don't make me laugh. Humans in our infinite flaws have been killing each other since time immemorial. Such emotional barriers don't affect us. We are not monsters, we are HUMAN. You have forgotten this."

"Gah… s-so what now? Are you just gonna kill me and Frisk? Is that it?"

"If I do that, Frisk will be forced to reload his game. It makes sense since our great countries have fallen, all our kings and presidents dead, that the human in control of the timelines be here, at this temple. He's still in control, I should have known that earlier. I will kill Frisk, and he will reload his save file, then he will be forced to fix his mess, or he will know that at the end of this sinful path lies me." He says, pointing his revolver at Chara.

"Who... are you?!"

"The name is Clover." The human says, a single one of his eyes shining from under his cowboy hat, locking with Chara's vision.

* * *

 **CLOVER**

 ***ATK** 35 ***DEF** 25  
 _ *****_ _A spirit of the past given directive, this human fights for what he believes is right and is driven not by DETERMINATION, but by JUSTICE._

* * *

Chara quickly jumps to her feet, but her left arm is completely numb! She summons magical knives from around her to create a red storm of blades! She fires them at Clover, but he simply backs up with remarkable speed! Her eyes go wide as he fires his second shot at her! She draws as many knives as she can to defend herself, but the bullet goes through hundreds of them before blasting past her face, stripping skin and blood from her cheek! It grazed her…

"Humankind has abandoned magic since the age of monsters, you know. There was no need for it, no need for wizards anymore. Monsters in their infinite magical potential were limited by their physical bodies, being unable to hold even a base amount of Determination, or even water. A single bullet is all it usually takes. Your fancy attacks mean nothing to me." He says, hand on his hat as the wind from the thunderstorm picks up, beginning to flood the temple! Chara growls and goes on the offensive, slashing wildly at Clover!

She slashes down with her knife, cutting Clover's jacket slightly. He retaliates by hitting her in the side of the head with his gun's handle! Chara gets knocked off guard from the pistol whip and quickly bounds to safety as Clover fires his third bullet, having it ricochet off the stone pillars she hides behind! She falls to her knees and tries to fight back the sound of rushing water in her ear since Clover bashed it with his gun. Chara can't hear, everything is ringing and her left arm won't work.

She's made peace with the fact that she might die here.

"So what DO you fight for, Chara? For so long we six humans thought of you as special, but now that I see you today, you're nothing but a little girl with far too much bark… and not enough bite."

"I fight for my family, Clover! The family you killed!"

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing!" Clover dashes behind the pillar and takes aim at Chara who uses her knife to twist Clover's weapon out of his hand as she headbutts him, a small trail of blood leaving his nose! She picks the gun up but Clover pulls another gun out from his duster! They both take aim and fire!

…

Chara missed.

Clover didn't.

Chara falls onto her back with a splash. The splash was mostly water, but partly blood. There is a hole in her chest. She looks down at it. She knows she's going to die. She can't feel either her arms or legs, her body feels cold. Clover stands over her. She can easily see his eyes now.

"I take no pleasure in this, Chara. I will put you out of your misery."

Chara can't say anything. Her lungs refuse to fill with air. The last thing she remembers is Clover's gun obscuring her vision, and a flash of light.

* * *

Clover walks down the stone stairs to the core of this temple.

The Temple of Determination.

Since before the first monster human war, humanity has told legends of great heroes and how they display the aspects that make them such. Of those many aspects, the greatest and most mythical is the Aspect of Determination, treated almost as a religion due to its uncommon presence.

The first war was a blowout. The entire monster race was brought to heel and the humans lost not a single casualty. While humanity is generally stronger than monsterkind, the thought of being able to pacify their entire race without a single human falling was too much to comprehend. This temple was erected to preserve the idea that it was because of a single hero, a human of unbound Determination that controlled fate and ensured that their compatriots finished the war without a single death.

This temple stands in testament to mankind's unbridled capacity to kill without being killed, and here at its core, Frisk remains. Clover knows it. A dark shadow has fallen over this world and with Chara dead, there's only one loose end left.

Reaching the deepest room of the temple, Clover can make out the shape of a single human within.

"Frisk. Load your game." Clover demands, reloading his guns. Frisk turns around with a neutral expression on his face. He too has aged a bit since the events in the underground. He's a bit taller, but still lathe and lacking masculine features.

"Don't you want to at least talk about this? For a man on a quest as bloody as yours, surely you can afford a few words for an old friend."

"…" Clover at first says nothing, but he lowers his weapons. Frisk turns around and shows Clover to a small table. There are two chairs beside it and two teacups atop it. Frisk nears the table and begins to pour from a teapot.

"Please, sit."

"You know I've come to kill you, right?"

"Mm. I learned from someone wise beyond my own years that if you don't make time for pleasantries, they won't ever come. You will live your entire life without a cup of tea or a game of catch. So please, if you would afford me this mild gesture…" Frisk says with a genuine voice. Clover knows from so long ago that Frisk is not an evil person. Frisk was determined to set this world to his specifications, and he did so without wronging even one of his friends. He stared death in the face countless times and emerged victorious because of his friends' conviction towards helping him. He is convinced that the tea isn't poisoned or something, and sits at the table. Frisk does the same.

Clover takes a sip. The tea is kind of cold.

"Sorry. I made this tea a while ago, I was expecting Chara to come down and have some. But… you know how it is."

"…"

"I know what you're here to do, but if you don't mind hearing me out really quick… Asriel told me something before he left yesterday, never to come back. I know what happened to him… I know what happened to all of them… he told me that he could feel a darkness squirming around this world. We checked the Worldsoul, and although it's still cracked from ten years ago, it was not corrupted by the darkness… we don't know why, but we do know when… a week ago."

"A week? What happened then?"

"We don't really know. A darkness crept up and… hah, well, you were there last week, huh? Everything just… started. Humans killed monsters, monsters killed humans, souls were absorbed, abominations were born, cities were destroyed, kings presidents and despots were assassinated… all in a week. I've lost everyone I've loved."

"You're not alone in that sentiment, Frisk. I come to give the fallen retribution."

"So you seek to kill me."

"Killing you will force you to load, and change this world. When was your last save point?"

"Exactly a week ago, after Asriel told me about what he felt."

"Then do it."

"He told me to hold on as long as I can, Clover. I can't load, not yet."

"Everyone is dead, Frisk. There is nothing left. Just you and me. Not a single human or monster remains on this entire planet with the exception of you… and me. What is there to wait for?"

"… I don't know. To be honest, I was a bit unsure about the whole idea. After Asgore died, I wanted to load so bad, but Asriel told me not to. When he left yesterday, he never came back. Was it you? Did you kill Asriel?"

"No. I never met Asriel. Where did he go?"

"… You know… he never told me. He was being very weird last night. But… I suppose we've spoken enough. You want me to load? Well, I can't do that. Not yet."

"Then I guess I have no choice."

"…"

* * *

 ***FRISK**

 ***ATK** 1 ***DEF** 1  
 ***** _The world's New Prince, creator of the new order and aspect of DETERMINATION, Frisk fights for the betterment of the world of Humans and Monsters._

* * *

Clover starts the battle by drawing both of his pistols and firing, but Frisk dodges both of them to his surprise! Chara's power was arguably above Frisk's but he literally dodged two bullets at the same time. Clover's eyes go wide as the room shines and Frisk draws his trademark weapon!

"WORLDSOUL!" Frisk yells out, slashing at Clover, causing a wave of magic to engulf the room, but Clover breaks the wave with a stomp of his spurred boot, causing a gust of air to split the magic in half! He takes aim again at Frisk with one of his guns and fires, but Frisk slashes the bullet in half, the two halves spinning across the room as Frisk lunges forward with WORLDSOUL, the blade that rewrote the rules of the world! Clover nimbly dodges the thrust and kicks forward, knocking the wind out of Frisk and then shooting at him! Frisk barely has the capacity to move, but the bullet fires into his leg! He winces, but continues onward, landing a keen hit on Clover's chest, cutting parts of his duster to ribbons and drawing blood!

With a wave patterned rainbow blade and a heart shaped hilt, WORLDSOUL is more function than form, but it still serves its job as an actual blade when push comes to shove, and Frisk has won his fair share of impossible battles with and without it. Frisk rushes forward, his leg still screaming out in pain and his blade locks with Clover's two guns that form a cross to block the sword! Clover yells out and fires both of his guns at the same time, causing Frisk to flinch which Clover uses to charge in and punch him in the chest!

Frisk falls to the wet floor and Clover takes out his boot knife and slashes down, but Frisk rolls out of the way and kicks Clover in the face, knocking his cowboy hat off! Clover wipes his face and takes aim, firing a shot at Frisk, narrowly missing and causing it to spark along the stone floor. Frisk rises to his feet, but the bullet in his leg fires up and forces him to his knees in pain! Clover takes this as his chance and he rushes at Frisk! Frisk raises WORLDSOUL as Clover slashes down with his boot knife!

…

 **0/20 HP**

 **0/50 HP**

They both go silent, blood coursing to the floor of this temple.

"Ha… guess… you're gonna reload anyway, huh…?"  
"Asriel… I'm… sorry…"

They both crumble upon the floor of the Temple of Determination.

 **-GAME OVER-**  
 _ **Frisk, wake up, I've got something to tell you!**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	2. Awakening

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 2: Day 1  
Awakening

"Frisk…? Frisk wake up!" A familiar voice lets out as Frisk is shocked awake. He blinks a few times, looking around. He's in his room in Toriel's house.

Five years ago, monsters ascended to the surface, much like his memories in the original ending of the world, the world without Asriel. For the longest time, Frisk thought his desires for saving Asriel were his own, but in reality they were an echo of the Unseen Influence's effect on him. He looks to one side of his bed to see his save point, the thing he uses before he goes to bed. He looks to the other side of his bed to see Asriel standing over him. Frisk looks on with sadness, still covered up in his bed.

"Finally, I was trying to wake you up for like an hour, what's up… … …wait, I know that look. You… loaded your save. What happened?"

"Asriel, so much happened… but…" He says, sitting up in his bed and throwing the blanket off. He stands up and hugs Asriel gently and slowly.

"But I'm glad you're here again…"  
"I DIED?!" He bleats, shaking free of Frisk's grasp.  
"We all did, Asriel."  
"What the heck happened?! Tell me!" Asriel pleads, looking Frisk in his eyes. Frisk originally had his eyes forced shut within the events that transpired in the underground, but now it feels like ever since the Unseen Influence let go of this world, he's truly woken up. His eyes are now permanently open, and are in fact a very beautiful red color.

"You… know all the rumblings about the humans not liking monsters living on the surface?"  
"Yeah, well everyone knows that, they sent us underground! But we've been working through as many channels as we can to retake our rightful place as citizens of the world, with you as our ambassador of course."

"Right, well… I loaded from a week in the future, and that all just… stopped."  
"A week? You've saved your game every day since we arrived on the surface just to convince yourself this was real for the past five years, why did you stop saving for a week?"

"Because… …! BECAUSE…! A-Asgore's press conference, did it start?!"  
"Yeah, it started like 30 minutes ago, I was trying to wake you up for it."  
"How long will it take to get there?!"  
"Frisk, what's wrong-"  
"HOW LONG?!"  
"A-ABOUT AN HOUR?"  
"DAMN IT, WE DON'T HAVE TIME! ASGORE!"

* * *

As king Asgore Dreemurr gives his speech for peace between monsters and humans, an empathetic speech given by one who has seen firsthand the power and determination of humanity, something breaks the crowd of humans before him. Many humans panic and run from a single human in the crowd who wears a cowboy hat and duster. As the crowd breaks, Asgore can see the human before him.

Recollections flash in Asgore's eyes.

* * *

 **ASGORE  
*ATK 80 *DEF 80  
*** _Father, Husband, King. Asgore claims to want to unite humans and monsters in peace. Show the world the truth._

* * *

The being before him fires a bullet that he nimbly dodges! As the stadium clears out, save a few awe-struck witnesses to the battle about to take place, Asgore uses his monster magic to surround himself and the human in a ring of fire as he draws his red trident.

"You… I remember you… Clover…" He says with a heavy voice.  
"It doesn't matter. Your lies end here, monster!" Clover yells out with righteous indignation, firing bullet after bullet at Asgore, having them penetrate his body and dealing damage!

 **644**  
 **659**  
 **638**

Clover lands perfect shots time and time again, and before Asgore knows it, he's already at half health! He retaliates with his trademark attacks, launching fireballs and attempting to slash with his burning weapon! None of the attacks connect even a single time! He grunts in pain, clutching his wounds as the human before him continues the attack, switching to his bootknife and slashing Asgore across the chest!

 **199**

"I don't understand, why are you here?! The Worldsoul restored our memories, and our future! Is this revenge for what happened to you?"

"Not just me, but everyone I've ever loved! My friends, and my ancestors cry out for vengeance! But besides their selfish desires, I can smell a dark taint within you! I will cleanse it from this world!"

"What are you talking about?!" Asgore yells out before howling in pain at another perfect shot from Clover's pistol!

 **701**

"Clover, wait-"  
"Talking won't do any more good!" he yells, firing from both of his guns at once!

 **1050**  
 **1125**

Asgore falls to his knees at 1 hp. He looks up with a wincing gaze to see Clover aiming at Asgore's forehead with his finger on the trigger.

"Earlier this morning, I met up with the five others. Kindness. Patience. Bravery. Integrity. Perseverance. They're all dead now, because a monster from the underground ambushed and killed them. I couldn't fight it, but it had your face, Asgore."

"I… don't understand…"  
"You didn't even take their souls. You just wanted to finish what you started. I honestly thought you were different. Goodbye." Clover says, pulling the trigger with an ear rattling gunshot ripping across the stadium.

The live feed to the king's speech was cut out before that final gunshot. Frisk and Asriel look dumbstruck at the television, but Frisk looks more horrified than shocked. He buries his face in his hands.

"D-Dad…?" Asriel slowly stammers.  
"Asriel… I… I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner. If I did… we could have gotten there and stopped this!"  
"Then… then just loa…" Asriel tries to say, noticing beyond the window to this house.

"What the…?" He says, stepping towards the window. Frisk looks back.

"Asriel?" Frisk asks.  
"Did you see that?" Asriel looks back.  
"See what?"  
"That black shade… it looked like my dad… it said something… it said… "load your game…" but…"  
"I didn't see or hear anything."

"Frisk, last time we were on this week, did we see dad get attacked like this?"  
"No, we went outside and played. We heard what happened later."  
"So you never saw that shade then either?"  
"No, never. This is the first I heard of it."  
"… I gotta go."  
"Huh? Asriel? ASRIEL!" Frisk tries to stop Asriel as he runs out of the house.

Asriel finds himself at an old temple he discovered about a year ago, when he was reading up on the history of prewar humanity. After living his life as Flowey for so long, his capacity to read and absorb information from books is greater than even his mother's.

He steps up the black stone building in the middle of the forest. It's not very far from the main city, which sits in range of Mount Ebott. Within this temple's bowels he discovered a prophesy, a prophesy that rattled him to his core. Not even the Unseen Influence could have predicted this, so how is this possible?

Asriel uses his monster magic to illuminate the temple as he descends into the deepest parts of it. He needs to be sure. That monster he saw, the words Clover spoke, and the 7-day reset… it can't be coincidence. He arrives at the bottom of the temple and looks within it to see a strange blob of dark energy writhing on the floor.

"What the?! Show yourself!" He yells at it, drawing a Chaos Buster! As he commands, the blob forms into a mass before him! Soon, it takes a familiar if not ghastly shape.

* * *

 **NIGHTMARE ASRIEL, ABSOLUTE GOD OF HYPERDEATH  
*ATK ∞ *DEF ∞  
*?**

* * *

 **"YOUNG PRINCE…!"** A disturbingly familiar voice lets out talking to Asriel without opening its mouth.  
"Y-You… but Frisk killed-"  
 **"FRISK, THE EMPTY HUSK GIVEN SENTIENCE… HIS ACTIONS WERE FINITE, BUT CHARA'S… INFINITE!"**  
"I d-don't understand! W-Why are you here?" Asriel asks as the Nightmare before him bleed and howls with the most terrifying sound he's ever heard! Asriel can't close his eyes even as the nightmare charges at him with a flash of red and black!

"AAAAHH!" Asriel screams out, but to his astonishment, someone blocks the hit for him! He looks to see WORLDSOUL clashing against the monster in front of him!

"You alright?"  
"FRISK! Oh my god, how did you know-"  
"You showed me this place in the last timeline, I won't let you die! I won't let anyone else die!" Frisk yells out, slashing the Nightmare away and taking Asriel by the hand, running up the stairs!

"Do you think we can even run from this thing?!"  
"Do you have a better idea?!" He says, looking over his shoulder every second making sure he's not being followed.

As they reach the top of the temple, they can see the sky is growing dark even though it's barely 10 AM!

"What the hell is going on?! What was that thing, Asriel?!"  
"I… I think it's the demon!"  
"The what…? But I killed the demon! I shot its entire essence into the Worldsoul and purified the darkness!"  
"I don't understand it either, but it's the only thing that makes sense! We have to warn everyone!"  
"Hold on, how did you know it was going to be here! Last time in the other timeline you ran from me and never came back! You got killed! Undoubtedly because of THAT thing, so what the hell?! What is so important about this temple?!"

"Th-There was a legend within it…"  
"The legend of the determined human's army and the monster war?"  
"Yes, but there was another one at the lowest level of the temple… a legend about a darkness with a black heart. It looked just like… Chara. I saw it scratched on the wall as if by a madman, but no one knows about it, I barely even found this place by reading a bunch of old dusty tomes, it was hidden by human magic dating back to the age of wizards!"

"Did the Unseen Influence create that legend?!"  
"I don't see how it's possible, they originally just wanted to create a world for their own enjoyment, why would it include such a minute details for us to discover a decade after they left us? This prophesy must have existed before their actions."

"You and I both know that's not possible, this entire world is just a game! This prophesy did not exist, you KNOW that!"  
"… I know, I know… but what then?!"  
"I don't know, but we have to go now. This darkness is freaking me out, we don't even know if that thing is following us or not!" Frisk says with confidence. He runs down the stairs and into the dark forest. They run in the exact directions they need to in order to leave this magical forest, but something's wrong, they end up right back at the temple.

However, as they reach the temple, they can see 5 vaguely human looking shadows standing before it, each with a faint coloration about them. Blue, Green, Purple, Cyan, and Orange.

"You… you five… you're the fallen humans!" Frisk exclaims.

 **"There's… no… time…"**  
 **"You… must… run…"**  
 **"You… must… stop… Clover…"**  
 **"Or… there… will… be…"**  
 **"No… tomorrow…"**

The five shades shine with a combination of light and it fires at Frisk and Asriel, blowing them out of the forest, causing the spell around this area to fade. Cars honk their horns and crowds gasp as the giant stone temple rises over the horizon out of nowhere, having hidden in a pocket dimension for countless years.

As Frisk and Asriel shake their heads, they can see a clock in the middle of the city.

"It's 4 AM? It's… tomorrow already?! That's insane, what happened?!"  
"That Nightmare must have thrown us forward in time, that's why it's so dark."  
"But why…? … Wait, no, NO! CLOVER!" Frisk cries out, looking at the news. Another monster massacre…

"I couldn't stop it again! He threw us forward in time so we couldn't stop Clover! … Mettaton…" Frisk lets out as Asriel looks over.

Before either of them can react, a military siren blares through the city. Something is happening…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	3. The Human Killer and the Killer Human

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 2: Day 2  
The Human Killer and the Killer Human

 ***Several Hours Earlier, amidst the Time Vortex Frisk and Asriel were trapped in…***

Inside of a crowded stadium, amidst all of the worry of Asgore's sudden demise, Mettaton thought it prudent to create a peace rally for all of those who still believe in the cause. To his surprise, a good amount of humans monsters showed up, and before he knows it he's performing at a concert.

"Thank you, everyone, you're too kind!" He says, his robotic hair flushing over his eyes.  
"I'd like to now shift into a more somber setting, if you don't mind… in memory of King Asgore, who gave his life in the name of peace, but we will not falter! We monsters still believe in the cause, and I know you humans desire peace as well!" Mettaton preaches to the stadium, getting rounds of applause and cheer!

The rally continues as more songs are played, and more humans show up. Flying monsters however can be seen fluttering around the perimeter, Whimsalots and Cooldrakes patrolling. They are obviously on alert since Clover's last attack. Human helicopters do the same, as both communities wish to see peace, at least for now.

Clover himself lays low within the recesses of the maintenance halls of the large stadium. Air conditioning ducts, water pipes, things required to keep a stadium this massive in working order, just big enough to house a person of his size. Iron on his hip and hat upon his head, he remembers why he's doing this.

"GAH?!" Clover yells out as loudly as he can! His brain is fried, his blood is hot, his heart is running a mile a minute! He looks around his immediate vicinity as fast as he can only to see other humans looking at him as if he's insane. He gulps and backs away, clutching his chest as if he's having a heart attack. He retreats into a nearby alley and wipes the sweat from his brow.

"I… I remember…" He says, wiping tears from his eyes. If not of sadness, then of anger or fear, even pain.

"The memories… they return to me… Frisk… this is Frisk's new world…? But… I…" Clover tries to say, clasping his skull through his hat, too much information flooding it.

"The pain…! I can't stop it! I… I REMEMBER EVERYTHING…! ASGORE…! ASGORE!"

* * *

 ***You stand at the cusp of the monster world.**  
 ***Twilight shines through the barrier.**  
 ***The monster king stands before you.**  
 ***You are filled with**  
 ***J-U-S-T-I-C-E**

"Human. I know what you've done to my people. Humans are nothing but a blight I seek to cure. Some nights I stay awake with no sleep because of what I must do, but seeing you… your death will bring us one step closer to returning to the surface."

"You have much to atone for, monster king."

"You will not be my judge, child. You may fight with honor and justice, but I will not hold back."

* * *

 ***ASGORE**  
 ***ATK 80 *DEF 80**  
 ***** _King of the monsters, exact final revenge for the fallen and fulfill your destiny!_

* * *

Clover starts the battle with a keen shot to Asgore's chest!

 **600**

 **2900/3500**

Asgore recoils from the savage blow, but retaliates with a myriad of magical attacks! Asgore looks Clover dead in the eye, both of the people in this room are bred and trained warriors bent on fighting for their people, and in that sense, they understand each other, though it naturally makes them sworn enemies! Clover is blasted by a trident slash and skids across the room, a few drops of blood falling to the floor.

 **HP 42/50**

"I won't lose, I can't lose! Everyone's hopes and dreams are depending on me!" Clover yells out, taking aim at Asgore, but his shot goes wide and only grazes him!

 **100**

 **2800/3500**

"My people have been wronged since far before your time, human. Killed, imprisoned, and stripped of hope! Your death will bring us one step closer to freeing us from bondage! I will not falter, though the souls of the fallen weigh heavily on me."

"Do not feign compassion, demon! You have declared war on my kind and have killed my friends! If you truly wish atonement for your sins, then fall before me!" Clover yells out in judgement! Asgore thrusts the trident at him, but Clover bounces backwards! He looks about able to dodge the attack fully, but he trips over a plant vine and Asgore's trident skewers Clover's arm!

 **HP 30/50**

Wincing, Clover musters his killer instincts to overpower Asgore and kick him off! He rises back to his feet and fires his gun, unfortunately grazing him again, unable to aim with both hands!

 **150**

 **2650/3500**

Asgore launches a barrage of gigantic fireballs that Clover takes skillful shots at, eliminating them all. However, he is blasted from behind by an unknown attack! He looks behind himself to see nothing. Frustrated and vexed, he continues.

 **HP 28/50**

Clover closes the gap from himself and Asgore and takes out his boot knife, clashing with Asgore's trident before twisting it and stabbing him in the chest, penetrating Asgore's magic armor and doing considerable damage!

 **500**

 **2150/3500**

Asgore however takes advantage of these close quarters and causes his gauntlets to come alit with fire, abandoning his trident and engaging Clover in hand to hand combat! A few punches spit gouts of fire and even lava at Clover, who cannot dodge every hit no matter how hard he tries!

 **HP 20/50**

Clover's eyes shine with JUSTICE beneath the shadow of his hat, and he draws his double guns and unleashes a barrage of bullets, even with his skewered and hurt arm!

 **100**

 **50**

 **100**

 **50**

 **100**

 **1750/3500**

Asgore and Clover both breathe rapidly, neither ever having encountered a battle so fierce. Asgore, with slashes and cracks in his armor, makes the next move causing the room to become engulfed in monster magic!

The room becomes illuminated and Clover can see something that makes his stomach drop.

Flowey launching bullets at him from the side of the room! The attack, the vine on the ground, it's been him all along! Clover does his best to block Flowey's attack, but Asgore's Trident cleaves down and punches a hole in Clover's chest! He spits up a sizeable amount of blood as Asgore suspends his body from the ground.

 **HP 1/50**

"You… honorless… demon…" Clover gurgles.  
"…" Asgore does not respond.  
"Flowey… I… **no… NO!"** Clover yells, his heart glowing a brilliant prismatic gold, freeing Asgore's trident from his chest off of nothing but anger alone!

 **"I DID NOT COME THIS FAR JUST TO FALL!"** Clover takes aim and fires a bullet of pure light at Asgore!

 **1749**

 **1/3500**

Asgore falls to his knees and clasps his chest with a gasp! Clover stomps over to him, every step shaking the foundations of this world as his entire body exudes golden light!

"Such… human… tenacity…!" Asgore says. Asgore smiles strangely and closes his eyes as Clover puts his gun to Asgore's head.

 **1**

Asgore opens his eyes to see a plant vine skewering Clover. Clover barely has the strength to look over at the Flower in the shadows of the room that Asgore still can't see.

 **"I… will… see you… in hell… Flowey…"** Are the last words Clover says as the golden aura fades.

 **0/50**

* * *

"GAH! FLOWEY! ASGORE! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!" Clover yells, slamming hard on a trashcan near him, causing it to explode from the power of his hit! Clover's eyes go wide.

"My… my strength… I'm as strong as I was in the Underground…!" Clover says to himself, before checking his stats.

* * *

 **LV 14**  
 **HP 50/50**  
 **ATK 35**  
 **DEF 25**  
 **Weapon:** Justice & Retribution  
 **Armor:** Cowboy Hat

 ***Justice and Retribution**  
 ***** _Twin revolvers that hold the paragons of human idealism. The guilty and the black of heart cannot wield them. Health cannot surpass 50, but allows double attacks._

 ***Cowboy Hat**  
 ***** _When wielded by one who embodies JUSTICE, this hat will allow the crusader to kill without feeling the taint of evil, allowing truth to be seen. Increases ATK when fighting guilty enemies._

* * *

"My power… it remains… I could…" Clover thinks to himself before shaking his head.

"No. Frisk's new world… I'm sure the Monsters have changed. I'm sure there can be a happy ending. I just have to trust Frisk." Clover says dismissively to himself. He takes a deep breath, the sudden well of emotion starting to finally pass.

 ***Ten years later, Monsters have been on the surface for five years and Clover has not acted. However, the other fallen children who regained their memories have organized a meeting at a strange location… Clover shows up late…***

Clover arrives at the foot of a magical human temple. Clover can only recall stories of human magic being so strong as to obscure an entire temple within a small forest outside of the city… but regardless he is here. It feels sort of… weird. Clover steps forward to the steps of the temple to see something odd.

"Is that… blood? Or is this stone temple just colored that way?" He wonders to himself. He shakes his head and steps up into the temple to be met with a grizzly sight.

The other five humans…

Kindness. Integrity. Patience. Bravery. Perseverance…

All dead… their souls floating and spinning above their bodies as a monster stands over them.

"YOU! YOOOOOOOU!" Clover howls out, drawing his weapons with hate in his eyes!

* * *

 ***Nightmare Asgore**  
 ***ATK ∞ *DEF ∞**  
 ***?**

* * *

Clover draws his weapons and fires them at the Nightmare before him!

 **0**

 **0**

"What…?!" Clover growls. The nightmare with long black horns and a flowing cape that sucks the light out of the room begins to shamble towards Clover, who backs away. There is no fear in Clover's heart, but he considers the fact that this might not be possible.

"You… demon! I knew I was right about you! Frisk has damned us all!" Clover says as the 5 human souls swirl around the Nightmare!

 **"You… have not forgotten…"** The demon hisses as they reach the lip of the temple.  
"Of course not! Every injustice and betrayal will be repaid, I swear it! It was by the grace of Frisk's Determination that I stayed my gun from you, Asgore!"

 **"Then by all means… kill me!"** The Nightmare laughs, splaying its two burly arms at its side.  
"Grr…! Don't taunt me, monster!"  
 **"Humans have always been weak… too quick to abandon their morals when the fighting begins… will you be different, I wonder?"**

"I will NEVER stray from my path! You will taste justice, beast!" Clover roars with righteous indignation, his body glowing gold as his two guns shoot beams of light that hit the nightmare and cause two small explosions of light!

 **1**

 **1**

The smoke clears and Asgore stands with a surprised looking gaze.

 **"You…!"** He says.  
"Damn it… not strong enough…! How?!"  
 **"You… damaged me… ha… haha… HAHAHA!"** The Nightmare cackles, fading into the darkness and leaving the 5 human souls.

"DO NOT RUN FROM ME, ASGORE!"  
 **"Then come find me… claim your justice… humans and monsters will never know peace, I will kill you all!"**

"ASGORE! **ASGORE!"**

* * *

And so, Clover finds himself underneath the stadium. He has slain Asgore, and through that his soul feels strangely heavy. He knows what he did was justified, and his weapons agree, still pulsing with the energy of JUSTICE… but something is bothering him regardless.

Is it Frisk? Clover, as well as the other 5 fallen humans helped Frisk to sculpt this world… why has it turned out this way…? Frisk would never let it get this bad… but why hasn't he loaded? Why is this world still here? Why won't Frisk use his human aspect of Determination to make a better future?

Unless… this is what Frisk wants.

Clover's grip on his guns tighten.

Above this vent is Mettaton, the mechanical star of the Underground, and with Asgore dead, he is the spokesperson for the human/monster peace movement. But Clover knows the truth, Mettaton was built to be a human killing machine, and with Asgore dead, him taking power is all Clover needs to act.

Clover punches the grate above him and jumps to the stadium! The people in the audience gasp and the monsters around Clover leap at him, but with his two guns he unleashes a flurry of Justice!

 **1554**  
 **2100**  
 **996**  
 **1818**

Four monsters explode to dust, leaving Clover face to face with Mettaton, who is in his EX form. The humans and monsters in the audience scramble to leave, and before long there is no one left but a news helicopter floating above!

"You… darling… I recognize you. You're the one who assassinated Asgore! Why? Why do you wish to start another monster war?"

"Do not preach to me as if you uphold the peace, your king was a warmonger and an honorless murderer. Hell grew a bit colder with his passing." Clover insults, reloading his guns and aiming them at Mettaton.

"Darling… I am sorry to say that I cannot allow this. For the future of humans and monsters, I, Mettaton, will strike you down!"

Clover shoots two bullets at Mettaton, but he deflects them surprisingly as his body undergoes a strange and complex transformation!

* * *

 ***Mettaton NEO**  
 ***ATK 90 *DEF 9**  
 ***** _Humanity's Star!_

* * *

NEO aims his arm cannon at Clover and unleashes a light beam not much unlike his own, striking deftly, but only grazing his cheek!

 **HP 48/50**

"So… you're the famed human killing machine Mettaton!"

"..." Mettaton stays silent.

"Hah, I bet your 'HUMAN ALLIES' would love to know more about that quirky side of you!" Clover yells out knowingly before going back on the attack! He jumps over small robots launching hearts at him and shoots more at Mettaton, only to have his bullets once again reflect and do nothing! NEO smiles and flies into the air, the soul within his chest glowing a brilliant white! His burning wings splay out as he unleashes a barrage of energy attacks upon Clover!

 **HP 38/50**

Clover grunts, unable to do real damage and becoming frustrated. Clover does not have the power of Determination on his side, like Frisk does… if Clover dies here, he won't come back unless Frisk loads, so he has to be careful! Clover takes out his boot knife and slashes down on Mettaton!

 **1700**

 **28300/30000**

Clover's eyes go wide, Mettaton has so much health! What the hell?!

"Amazed? The brilliant doctor Alphys designed me to be unkillable by humans in single combat! I am more than a match for you, darling!" NEO purrs before divebombing Clover and sliding his body off the stage and onto the wet grass below as it starts to rain!

 **HP 19/50**

NEO lands and flits his hair.  
"How boring, I was expecting a bigger fight from the one who killed our king… but I guess you're just a kid, no matter what stubble grows on your face."  
"Why… you…!" Clover seethes as something unexpected happens-

 **900**

 **600**

 **500**

3 quick successive attacks strike NEO from somewhere, knocking him off guard! Mettaton turns his attention to the stadium rafters to see 3 humans with guns shooting at him! NEO raises his shield to defend against the bullets but Clover takes out his guns after wiping the blood off his face and shoots two beams of light at Mettaton!

 **2000**

 **2000**

 **22300/30000**

"Gah, d-darlings, what are you doing?!"  
"Clover is right! These monsters are dangerous- I mean a human killing machine, are we stupid?! We have to kick them out now!" The various masses in the rafters speak up! To Clover's amazement, more humans back him up and come from the ground, wielding tire irons and baseball bats! Clover uses some medicine to return to max HP and stands before Mettaton.

 _ **"THIS IS THE POWER OF HUMANITY!"**_ Clover yells out as the humans behind him all shine with Clover's JUSTICE!

 **3000**  
 **2000**  
 **1000**  
 **500**  
 **500**  
 **500**

 **14800/30000**

Mettaton is barraged with attack after attack and he unleashes a barrage of his own, launching missiles and magic lasers in all directions, killing several humans and causing the stadium to become engulfed in fire! Clover shoots the missile that was coming for him and launches two more beams of light at Mettaton, these ones infused with intense JUSTICE! The humans at his side also strike him with blow after blow!

 **3000**  
 **3000**  
 **500**  
 **500**  
 **500**

 **7300/30000**

NEO staggers and begins to fly off, however a helicopter from the night sky intercepts him and unleashes a barrage of bullets from its mounted gun!

 **9999**

Mettaton falls to the ground. He looks over to Clover, who steps onto his chest and looks him in the eye.

"Darling… you… why… Frisk… was… … Asgore… w-was…" Mettaton tries to say as his eyes go blank. Clover stomps his chest in and it explodes, causing the humans around Clover to cheer!

 _"DOWN WITH THE MONSTERS!"_  
 _"CLOVER IS RIGHT, WE HAVE TO FIGHT BACK!"_  
 _"FOR OUR FUTURE!"_ The masses all cheer and chant.

However Clover looks down, obscuring his eyes with his cowboy hat. He says nothing and simply leaves. Later tonight, this all shows up on the news to be seen by Frisk and Asriel…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	4. The Chara Conundrum

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 2: Day 3  
The Chara Conundrum

The clock rolls back into the deadest part of the night, eclipsing into morning when all people should be asleep, but instead a military siren blares out. Frisk and Asriel look to the streets to see people organizing something, but they are not sure what.

"Hey." A random person says from behind them. Frisk and Asriel turn around to see an inconspicuous adult woman talking to them.

"You… you're Asriel, aren't you? The king's son."  
"Y-Yes?"  
"… You're not safe here."  
"Huh?" Asriel bleets.  
"Look. Something big is about to go down… I don't know why it was so easy to get everyone riled up so fast, but monsters are in extreme danger right now. First Asgore, then Mettaton… Monsters are being exterminated left and right. You, Frisk… I believe in the cause you guys fought for. Get Asriel to safety. Wait for this to blow over…" The woman says before disappearing into a nearby crowd as the sirens get louder and more consistent.

"Is this because of Clover?" Asriel asks. Frisk furrows his brow.  
"Everything is still happening…"  
"Huh?"  
"Everything is still happening the way it did last time. We have to stop Clover, now."  
"What was his next target?"  
"During these riots, Undyne and Alphys were found dead a day later. We have to find them."  
"Where are they?"  
"I have no idea. Without a need for a royal guard or head scientist, they vanished from the mainstream to live alone somewhere. I only heard they were dead through Chara…" Frisk recollects.

"Then where's Chara?"  
"That story is a bit more complicated…"

* * *

 ***5 years earlier, right before the barrier opens…***

* * *

"Are you sure, Chara?" Frisk asks. The barrier is about to fall and the monsters have all mobilized behind the it, awaiting that promised time. Chara however has dragged Frisk into the shadows with a strange look on her face.

"Yeah… I can't do it again." Chara lets out, never making eye contact with Frisk. She speaks up again.  
"As stupid as it is to admit… I can't help but admit that I've fallen in love with you, Frisk… and I cannot follow you. Not like this."  
"… Chara…"  
"Hah, look… I was never supposed to exist this long anyway-"  
"Don't talk like that. Asriel said the same crap to me, and he deserves to be happy too."  
"… Hah, you're right. Maybe I'm just being selfish…"  
"Then?"  
"… I don't know, Frisk. I don't have any parents. Never did."  
"What about Toriel and Asgore?"  
"They have all of their memories, Frisk… they know what happened long ago with you, me… the genocides."  
"…" Frisk sighs and nods.  
"I can't face them anymore. The guilt is overwhelming… I feel… I feel that I have to atone."  
"How?"  
"I don't know. Even if it takes me a hundred years… I need to find that answer out for myself." Chara says, planting a kiss on Frisk's cheek.

"Goodbye, Frisk… you're too good for this world." She says with a strange smile before fading into the shadows. Frisk rubs his cheek and frowns.

"Goodbye…" Frisk says to himself. Alphys walks up from behind him.

* * *

 ***Later, near the Barrier's fallen visage.***

* * *

"Hey, Chara. What's up?"  
"Oh, nothing Alphys. You uh… excited to go to the surface?"  
"Well, I was nervous at first… but Undyne was talking about us just… leaving, you know? Leaving the city and everything."

"Oh? Where will you go?"  
"I think it's best if you don't know. No offense, but we don't want to be found."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Well… to be honest, in the years after we regained our memories from the Worldsoul, I went and built Mettaton again. I know, we don't need a human extermination robot anymore… but he really liked that body, you know? He's gonna be living on the surface again since he got his memories back, and I just… I still feel guilt from all the things that were done in the past, you know?"

"Trust me, I know." Chara confirms. Alphys smiles nervously.  
"So… Undyne and me were just gonna find some random cabin in the woods, or cave in the mountain and just lay low, you know? Live on the surface… but out of the way."

"I understand. … Annoying question… would you mind if I joined you?"  
"Huh? Don't you want to live on the surface?"  
"No." She says simply. Alphys can see a complex emotion across Chara's face and shrugs.  
"I'm sure it's no trouble, if you'll have us."  
"Thanks. I won't stay forever… just until I figure my stuff out, you know?"  
"Mmhm." Alphys says before waddling over to Undyne who is standing at the lip of the cavern as Frisk slowly walks back up.

"What was that all about?"  
"Ah, Frisk. I've decided to follow Undyne and Alphys for a bit. You know… clear my head… live in the wilderness for a while, away from everything."

"I understand. I'll miss you."  
"I know… I'm sorry. Goodbye for real this time." She says with a genuine smile, waving.

Frisk waves back, but doesn't smile.

* * *

"Wow… I had… no idea." Asriel lets out. Frisk nods, but looks around.

"I think that woman was right, we need to get out of here. That crowd looks rowdy. Let's go." Frisk insists.

Frisk and Asriel spend the next few hours escaping the city on foot, being extra sure to let no one see their faces. Before long they end up on the outside, but through their trip, gunshots and screaming rang out one by one. It took every ounce of Determination they had to resist the urge to help them… but they know deep down that it would be too late, and being put into unneeded danger is unwise.

"So… Undyne and Alphys are going to die, and the only person who knows how to find them is also missing…"  
"It's not a fantastic situation, no." Frisk confirms.  
"Is there no way we can find Chara?"  
"I wouldn't even know where to begin."  
"Then we have no choice… who died after them?" Asriel sadly asks. Frisk sighs and nods.

"Toriel."  
"… Mom…"  
"It was on the fifth day. I left to look for Chara and while I was out of the house, it was destroyed. Toriel was nowhere to be found."

"Was it Clover?"  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
"Did you ever find Chara?"  
"Chara eventually found me on the sixth day. By then, everyone was dead… Everyone except you."  
"…" Asriel diverts his eyes and collapses on the grass. They look up to see the morning sun starting to rise. Asriel notices a small cave and points at it. Without so much as a word, they both seek refuge in it. Their fatigue is catching up to them. They haven't been to sleep in two days, and with the city in anarchy, they cannot return home.

"I hope we can stop Clover in time before this gets worse…" Asriel lets out.  
"I know. Me too." Frisk says as they both lay down in the cave. It's stiff, but it'll do.

Frisk falls asleep, but Asriel tries several times to call Toriel on his new phone. She never picks up. He falls asleep with a pit in his stomach.

* * *

Clover stands at the Temple of Determination. Something's been troubling him, his aim is off and his hands are trembling. He looks at his guns within his hands.

"Guys? Am I doing the right thing? I… the people in the city, something's… wrong…" He says, appearing to talk to himself, but before long the human souls that were left at the temple begin to swirl and rise.

 **"Your actions… are justified…"**  
 **"Your every attack… borne of provocation…"**  
 **"Though the third aspect of justice… may need to be employed…"**

"Third aspect? … Vengeance… Retribution… Atonement." He says to himself, looking at his guns.  
"You are saying that I should suggest atonement to claim Justice for the fallen?"

 **"Asgore… was a troubled soul…"**  
 **"He did what he knew was wrong… so that his people would not suffer…"**  
 **"In his final hours… he felt peace knowing that you were the one to kill him…"**  
 **"But there is always another way…"**

"But the humans who supported me in town the other day… the ones who took Baseball Bats to Mettaton… were they not driven by aspects other than Justice?"

 **"Many were simply angry…"**  
 **"Seeking outlets to their prejudice…"**

"Prejudice…" Clover spits on the ground.  
"I've spent enough time with them to know that what I've been doing is Justice, not prejudice."

 **"Perhaps… though your soul is clean from the burden of guilt…"**  
 **"Your followers… they pursue your ideals for the wrong reasons…"**  
 **"Your path leads to retribution… their paths lead to destruction…"**

"…" Clover goes silent at the sentiments of the human souls.

 **"There is a way to absolve you of your burden… and claim Justice…"**  
 **"Across the mountain range… away from Ebott…"**  
 **"Two monsters live… one guilty… and one emboldened with Justice…"**

"Justice? A monster?" Clover gasps.

 **"It is true… Undyne the Spear of Justice…"**  
 **"She seeks companionship from one with a heavy heart…"**  
 **"A scientist that was responsible for the death of not only humans, but monsters…"**  
 **"Sins of a time forgotten… her soul shudders… seeking absolution."**

"And you suggest that I go to them? Not as a conduit of Retribution, but as Atonement?"

 **"It would help them…"**  
 **"And you…"**

"What would this solve? I think I've already inadvertently started a war. I punished the guilty, and now others make a mockery of my Justice… the streets burn and racism courses through the world… I fear that my actions with those monsters will mean little in the long run."

 **"There is another…"**  
 **"Who can help you…"** The souls let out. Clover raises an eyebrow.

"Who?"  
 **"Chara, the First."**  
"…!" Clover looks shocked to hear that name. It's been over a decade since he's gotten his memory back from the fallen timeline, and not a single reference to Chara has been made… until now.

"Where will I find them?"

 **"Continue on your path… all will be made clear…"**

"Very well. Thank you, friends." Clover says, tipping his cowboy hat before taking his leave, his heart feeling a bit lighter.

* * *

A long distance away, a young woman stands amidst the ruins of an old town. Plants and vines grow over the old structural scaffolding as it's apparent no one has lived here in a very long time. Yellow buttercup flowers grow in mass here. The young woman walks among the meadows and clearing in between the broken buildings and has been for a long time. It brings her a strange sense of peace.

As she wanders the ruins of this area, she sees someone in the distance she at first has a very hard time understanding being here.

"Hello?" She lets out simply.  
"Hello." The boy responds. The woman looks him up and down, confirming her suspicions.

"You… you're one of the fallen humans. I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."  
"Clover, and you're Chara, yes?"  
"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."  
"What is this place?" Clover asks, looking around. Chara looks over and frowns a small bit.

"This… was my old home. When I came back to the surface I thought I would avoid it for the rest of my life, but curiosity got the better of me… though it turned out it was for naught, the village has been gone for a long time." Chara says, the buttercup pollen blowing in the breeze.

"I see. Do you have any contact with the civilized world?" Clover asks.  
"Haven't checked up in a while, I will admit." Chara admits with a smile.  
"That's… good. I've come to ask for your help."  
"Sure. You helped Frisk revive this world, I'll do whatever I can."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	5. Undyne's Retribution

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 2: Day 4  
Undyne's Retribution

Undyne has finished gathering firewood for the day, and it's starting to get dark again. She cracks her back and begins to head back to her isolated home deep in the mountain range. However, upon walking back, she sees something. A human it appears to be.

"Oh. Hey. We don't have visitors much out in the country. Who are you?" Undyne asks quizzically. The person says nothing. Undyne cannot see their eyes beneath a cowboy hat, but they can make out a sinister smile. Undyne is too experienced to forget what that smile looks like! Memories flash within her eyes, remembering Frisk and Chara back in Waterfall…

"No…!" She says to herself. She grits her sharp teeth and draws several magic spears! Undyne is not armored and is instead wearing casual attire, but she knows she must fight!

* * *

 ***Clover?**  
 ***ATK 35 *DEF 25**  
 ***** _A strange human with a death wish._

* * *

The human acts first, firing a beam of light at her, which she barely dodges! The light beam splits not one, but two trees in half upon contact, blasting them to splinters! She breaks a small sweat before launching a few spears at the human! They bounce effortlessly off of their yellow soul and Undyne growls.

"Damn it… what ARE you?! Frisk would just dodge my spears, because at least they would hurt him! Why are you just taking it?!" She yells! She doesn't get an answer from the human, who takes out a knife from his boot to slash wildly at Undyne, each slash causing a small shockwave!

It's at this moment that when Undyne gets a better look at the human, his skin is blotchy with what appears to be dark misty pustules. When she gets a look at his eye, it appears to be blood red! This isn't a human, is it? This is… a demon. She roars and slashes at him to get distance, doing no damage but at least placing her a good deal away. She darts her eyes at all directions before looking back at the forest behind her.

She has to run. She has to bite her pride and run. Undyne begins to flee into the forest, being rapidly chased by the laughing child behind her! Small beads of sweat form on her head as she continues to run for her life! The child shoots bullet after bullet at her, causing each of the trees she runs behind to explode into pieces of dust! She almost trips over her feet, but screws herself up to run even faster!

Before long, she runs out of trees to hide behind and finds herself in a clearing of sorts. She looks back to see the human taking aim at her! She lunges backwards and slides along the grass as the bullet causes an explosion within the field!

* * *

"What was that?!" Chara yells out. Clover looks over.

"Did you see that? It looks like an explosion of darkness. We need to go over there."  
"Right."

* * *

The human lunges at Undyne who barely has time to lock blades with them, but her spears explode upon contact and he punches her in the chest so hard that she goes flying with dust in her wake! She rolls on the ground, coughing for her life… She weakly looks up to see the human pointing the gun at her head! She closes her eyes…

A gunshot rings out, causing Undyne to wince, but to her surprise she's still alive. She opens her eyes to see the human in front of her with a huge hole in his head! The now dead(?) human looks over at his assailant.

 **"How…? Too… Soon…!"** It hisses out.

"UNDYNE!" Chara yells out with Clover lunging at the demon and engaging it in single combat!  
"Are you alright?!" Chara continues.  
"Yeah… I'm fine… but who…? What…?"  
"No time, we need to get you out of here!"  
"No, I won't let you guys fight this thing alone! But… why do they look the same?" Undyne asks, looking at Clover and the demon fight!

"What are you talking about? Clover is an ordinary human, and that thing is a jet-black monstrosity!"  
"N-No, only their skin is black, and even then, it's only slight…" Undyne insists.  
"Are you serious? Do you need your eyes checked?!" Chara insults! Undyne blinks twice and shakes her head. But… she's serious, and Chara can see that. She looks over at the demon.

"Whatever, there's no time, if you're gonna fight, we have to fight now!"

* * *

 ***NIGHTMARE CLOVER**  
 ***ATK ∞ *DEF ∞**  
 ***?**

* * *

The nightmare punches Clover in the face and causes him to slide over to Chara and Undyne! He rubs his cheek and rises back to his feet.

 **"You shouldn't have come back yet… Chara… and you… Clover… you shouldn't be here… how…?"** The demon asks.  
 **"Wait… hah… the human souls… of course… I left them behind… I won't make that mistake again."** It lets out, stomping on the ground and causing this field to become engulfed in shadow energy!

"STILL THINK THAT'S A HUMAN?!" Chara yells at Undyne!  
"IT STILL LOOKS LIKE HIM, YES, PERFECTLY!" Undyne insists! Clover looks at Undyne, then over at the demon in front of him.

"Wait…" He thinks to himself.  
"Could it… be…?" He continues as the demon lunges at him with his shadow guns drawn, but Clover takes aim and fires two blasts of light!

 **1**

 **1**

It does paltry damage.  
"DAMN IT! That's not enough! Stand back, Clover, maybe I can handle this!"  
"That… d-damage…" Clover says, shaking.  
"What? Are you stupid? I said get back!"  
"But… that… damage…" Recollections flash in Clover's eyes…

Chara slashes at the demon, doing considerably more damage than Clover!

 **1000**

The demon hisses and backs up at Chara's savage attack causes an actual amount of damage to pass it!

"Undyne… are you sure that demon looks like me?"  
"Completely."  
"…" Clover's eyes go blank and he starts to sweat.

Chara lets out a battle cry, summoning red knives, and the demonic Clover shoots at them one by one before lunging at Chara, who defends against the heavy hit!

 **35012/40012**

She grits her teeth, but still smiles.  
"It's been years since I've had a good fight…!"  
 **"…"** The demon says nothing. Chara lunges at the dark Clover and unleashes a myriad of slashes!

 **500**

 **500**

 **500**

As Chara fights the demon, Clover falls to his knees.  
"Kid?" Undyne asks.  
"It… wasn't… Asgore…"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"…" Clover says nothing, the guns in his hands feeling heavier than ever.

Chara locks blades with the demon, neither side giving an inch!

 **"Hah… still… as strong… as ever…!"** The Nightmare whispers to Chara, in a voice only she can hear.  
"What…? N-No… you… you can't be…!" Chara mutters in disbelief, smacking the demon away and backing up.

"Chara, what's wrong?!" Undyne asks.  
"That… that thing! That's the demon!" Chara stammers!  
"Of course it's a demon!"  
"No, it's **THE** God damned demon! The thing that trapped my essence within it forever! I thought Frisk killed you!" Chara yells at the shadow Clover before her.

 **"Hah… my resurgence of power is because of Frisk… turning back the clock… but this world turning against monsters…? I wish I could take credit…"** The demon laughs with a hand on their chest.

"What are you talking about?!" Chara asks.  
 **"You, my long lost compatriot. Returning the world's memories. Inadvertently sparking this entire conflict with your good intentions, but even then simply remembering wouldn't be enough… it would need to come from… a little bit of provocation, a spark if you will."** The demon says, looking over at Clover, who looks back.

 **"Clover… your human influence was all this world needed to be tipped over the edge, and now everything is going to crash down… there will be no survivors this time."** He laughs, looking back at Chara.

 **"CHARA! You are the greatest threat to my victory, I will not let you continue to live!"** The nightmare demon yells out, giant tentacles exploding from his back as the dark meadow begins to crack and leak shadowy mist! Before long, not even Undyne can deny what she's looking at as the façade of human completely fades beneath the monstrous grotesque visage of the demon before her!

* * *

 ***The Demon**  
 ***ATK ∞ *DEF ∞**  
 ***** _The true face of evil within this world, pulling the strings from behind the shadows, this nightmare was once stopped by Frisk but is now loose!_

* * *

It begins to crash down on Chara, but something stops it. It looks over at Clover who is standing with trembling hands, but more importantly behind him are the 6 human souls!

"Clover…?" Chara asks.  
"Kid…?" Undyne lets out.  
"Asgore…" Clover says to himself, completely unaware of the souls behind him. He looks up at The Demon with tears in his eyes!

 _"ASGORE…! I WILL AVENGE YOU!"_ Clover yells out, drawing his guns that now feel light as a feather! The ground beneath his feet explode with white light, drawing away the darkness as he fires shot after shot at the demon!

 **99,999,999,999**  
 **99,999,999,999**

The demon roars as two holes get punched into it, the darkness in this meadow collapsing into nothing! Clover jumps into the air much higher than a human normally can and slashes down with his boot knife, which now extends into a solid white blade!

 **99,999,999,999**

The sound of glass breaking emanates from the now slashed in half demon!

 **"HUMAN… SOULS…!"**  
 _"THIS IS FOR ALL THE INNOCENT LIVES YOU DAMNED THROUGH YOUR COWARDLY UNJUSTIFIABLE WAYS!"_ Clover yells out, the 6 human souls spiraling in front of him! Completely blinded by the fury of retribution, Clover's eyes glow a bright yellow and his aura explodes outwards, overpowering to even Chara and Undyne, who decide to step back!

 _"THERE WILL BE NO ATONEMENT FOR YOU! DIE YOU GOD FORSAKEN DEMON!"_ He yells at the top of his lungs, the human souls spiraling around his two gunshots and emboldening them with every major human aspect!

Patience… Perseverance… Bravery… Kindness… Integrity… Justice…

From the sidelines, Chara nods and lets out her soul!

And **DETERMINATION!**

The yellow bullets of light become emboldened and fire a rainbow-colored shot at the demon, not only punching two holes into its giant grotesque body, but causing the rest of it to fizzle away in white light!

 **"Ha… haha… hahaha! Do not think this is over, human children… this was but one of my many tendrils dug into this world… with every human death I grow stronger… when the final day sets its sun on this world… all that will be left is me… and then-"**

 _"STOP TALKING!"_ Clover yells out, blasting the Demon's head off, having it too fade into light. Before long, all that's left is the battlefield. It's still dark, but not because of the evil.

It's night.

Clover falls to his knees, looking over at the human souls.

"You guys… you told me… my actions were justified…"

 **"They were…"**

"But… Asgore…"

 **"There was no evil in your heart when you did what you did… you truly thought that demon was Asgore. This changes nothing."**

"… Damn you guys, as wise as you are… none of you embolden Justice… that's up to me…"

 **"…"** The souls stay silent.

"I don't want your help anymore… I'll find my own way." Clover says, standing up and walking away. Undyne runs up to Clover.

"Wait. Kid. What… happened to Asgore?"  
"… I killed him."  
"…!" Undyne's eyes go wide.  
"You… you what…?"  
"… I'm sorry."  
"Sorry doesn't excuse what you've done!" Undyne yells out, grabbing Clover by the cusp of his duster! The human souls float over to Undyne.

 **"His actions… were spurned by lies and deceit by that demon…"**

"So I should just be okay with it?! He killed my king! My people deserve retribution!" Undyne yells out.  
 **"Undyne… you mustn't-"** The souls try to say.  
"No. She's right." Clover confirms. He smacks her hand away and backs off, drawing his weapons.

"You human souls don't understand what true Justice means…" He says, Undyne drawing her own spears.  
"You only know of what you are, your human aspects, none of them truly understand. But this monster… I must admit… I've never felt such a kindred sense of Justice within her… the dead deserve retribution…" He says, pointing his guns at her as Undyne gets ready to attack! Chara looks on in fear, not knowing what to do. Who does she stop?! Does she stop either of them? Should she let this happen?!

* * *

 ***Undyne**  
 ***ATK 40 *DEF 20  
*With a venerable soul of Justice, her heart beats with the same power as Clover's. The dead deserve Justice!**

* * *

The sound of a gun cocking and spears scraping fills the atmosphere, Chara diverts her eyes, powerless to deny them their fight.

"STOP!" A somewhat familiar voice lets out! Everyone looks over to see Alphys, the lizard scientist monster running down the hill with SO MUCH sweat on her face!

"N-No fighting! Either of you!" She yells out.  
"Alphys?! What are you doing here? You… didn't run all the way here, did you?"  
"I DID, AND NOW MY HEART FEELS LIKE IT'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" She wheezes, catching her breath! Undyne motions to go to her, but Alphys raises a finger to stop her.

"Wait… ***gasp*** wait…" She insists, taking one final breath and wiping the sweat from her face.  
"You guys… please… what happened in the past was a mistake… but… we can move on from this!"  
"The venerated dead deserve their revenge." Clover repeats, ensuring that neither Alphys nor Undyne can see his somber eyes under his Cowboy Hat.

"Is revenge really the only aspect of Justice?! Is there no way for the dead to know peace?!"  
"…" Undyne stays silent.  
"…" Clover stays silent.

The human souls fly over.  
 **"Clover…"** They say.

"Atonement." He says simply. Undyne looks over.  
"What did you say?"  
"Atonement. I… could dedicate my life to the preservation of Asgore's final wishes until my dying breath. Fighting for what he fought for. There is a way to claim Justice without seeking revenge… if the offending party intends to atone."

"Do you think you can get away with such a feeble claim?!" Undyne yells out, but Alphys runs up to her.  
"Undyne, please… he's right. Do you… remember the things I've done, and had to do to move on?"  
"…! I..." Undyne looks shocked out of her memory.  
"I…" Undyne stammers.  
"Please, Undyne… this fight doesn't have to happen… he can atone for what he's done… just like I did…"  
"… Alphys… hah… sometimes I forget how smart you are." Undyne says, her spears of justice fading away. She looks over at Clover, his eyes still hidden by the Cowboy Hat.

"HUMAN!" She yells, causing Clover to look her in the eye.  
"You are a sinner. You killed our king. Your punishment will be living your life seeking atonement for your actions. Do you accept this ruling?"

"I do."  
"Then so be it. From here on, you are a servant to Asgore's last wish, to find peace between monsters and humans. Something tells me you're going to fight an uphill battle."

"I'll get over it." He says with a faint smile. Deep down, he is relieved that it came to this. Alphys wipes the sweat from her brow and Chara slowly walks up to all of them.

"I think it's time we finally joined up with the rest of the surface world, guys." She says. Everyone nods.  
"We need to find Frisk."

* * *

It's night, Frisk and Asriel made the grueling journey to Toriel's house that took the entirety of the day… making sure not to be seen by anyone. The city is quite literally on fire right now, and their house looks to be somewhat vandalized, broken door and windows. They tried calling Toriel dozens of times, none of them were picked up...

"Mom…?"  
"Toriel…?"

They both let out. They cautiously enter the house.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	6. Fire and Water

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 2: Day 5  
Fire and Water

Frisk and Asriel gulp as they slowly tread into Toriel's house. As they approach the door, it falls off of its hinges, spreading dust. They move forward and Frisk picks up a phone off the floor. They look at each other and gulp.

"D-Dust…?" Asriel lets out in horror.  
"Y-You don't think-"  
"Toriel is smart, and strong… I'm sure that's nothing. Ignore it."  
"B-But it's monster dust… I-I know what monster dust looks like…"  
"Asriel… it's not her, okay?"  
"… Okay…" He says only half convinced, moving with Frisk deeper into the house. Every possession they owned is either broken, burnt, or missing. He picks up a family photo. It was taken after Frisk and the monsters left the underground. He wipes the monster dust off it and smiles. Everyone is there, Toriel, Undyne, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus.

"Hey, where are those two?" Asriel asks.  
"Sans and Papyrus? To be honest, I went the whole week without hearing from them even once. If what Clover said was true on the seventh day, then they like everyone else were already dead." He says sadly. He puts the picture back up on the shelf where it belongs, but the shelf breaks from the damage.

"So… it's past midnight again… so that makes this… day five. You said mom was already dead at this time."  
"It was the daytime when she died. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."  
"Was it Clover?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Frisk. Stop." Asriel insists, stepping in front of Frisk.

"What's your plan?" He asks bluntly. Frisk frowns.  
"I don't know."  
"So just reset!"  
"… I would love to, but I think that's a bad idea."  
"WHY?! DAD IS DEAD, AND MOM IS PROBABLY DEAD TOO! CLOVER IS COMING FOR US, HE'S GOING TO KILL US AGAIN AND AGAIN!"

"Because you told me that loading was a bad idea last time."  
"Huh?"  
"The you from the other timeline… you found something and told me to never reset, no matter how bad it got…"  
"Why?"  
"You never told me." Frisk sadly recollects. Asriel sighs.  
"We have nothing to go on. Nothing to do except… hide… wait… and see… as everything happens again anyway."  
"…" Frisk frowns.

They continue looking around the house before Frisk feels something strange.

"Hmm?" He grunts, tapping the floor beneath him.  
"Hey, Asriel… was the floor always like this?" He asks, beckoning Asriel over.  
"Huh? That floor is pitch black… kind of feels like hard glass…" Asriel says, feeling it. Frisk knocks on it.  
"Hear that? It's hollow."  
"Strange. Stand back." Asriel says. Frisk backs away and Asriel uses his monster magic to summon a fiery laser that melts the black floor. To their mutual amazement, it opens up some weird cavern beneath them.

"Should we check it out?" Asriel asks. Frisk nods and they head into the floor. This house has no basement, so it's odd that a cavity like this exists.

* * *

Chara and Clover meet up at Alphys and Undyne's cave home. It's the dead of night, and from this darkness they can faintly make out a burning city on the horizon.

"Things are getting bad…" Clover lets out. Chara looks over.  
"So, a third war started, huh?"  
"And it's all my fault…" Clover sadly says, his eyes hidden by his downtrodden Cowboy Hat.  
"I'm… not sure what I can say to help."  
"Words won't help. Only action. I have to make this right." He says, looking up with Justice in his eyes.

Undyne and Alphys exit the cave in a strange vehicle. It's a sleek and powerful looking automotive, a cross between a tank and a sports car.

"Like it? Human ingenuity may not be as good as Monster's, but they know how to make big machines. Hop in, we're heading to the city." Undyne barks out, beckoning Clover and Chara to the car. They climb in and soon the battle vehicle speeds forward, leaving dust in its wake.

"So, where are we going?" Clover asks. Alphys looks over and responds from the front seat.  
"We're heading to the city to find Frisk."  
"Would he still be there? Everything's in chaos."  
"We don't have any other leads. He has to be."

* * *

Nearing the bottom of the Cavern, after walking for several hours, they are in awe at what they see.

"No way…" Asriel lets out, looking around. They are standing within a dark blue cave rife with aquafers and lakes, liquid drips from the ceiling and the ceiling twinkles like stars.

"This… can't really be Waterfall… can it?" Frisk lets out.  
"It can't be. I mean… yeah, the underground is UNDER GROUND… but to think that we were so close to the surface all along…"

"A better question is what was this path doing in our house?" Frisk asks.  
"Do you think… mom?"  
"It's possible. I mean, your magic melted the opening, maybe she melted her way down here with her fire magic? I think it's probably worth out time to look around, see exactly where in Waterfall we are." He says, with Asriel nodding. They both walk around the stone ground, making out details as they step near them. Pools of water prevent a lot of directions, but they can move along to the east. They make cautious steps, being sure not to slip into the water.

"This is surreal… I don't recognize any of this. I lived in the Underground for five years, doing nothing but exploring and playing, and I never found this place…" Frisk muses.

"You're telling me… I lived down here my whole life… exploring everywhere from Home to New Home… besides, the Underground may be big, but it's beneath Ebott. We're pretty close to the mountain, but not THAT close… we're miles away. This can't be the same Waterfall. Maybe it's just a coincidence?" Asriel says as they continue to explore. They begin to walk along a wooden bridge before something occurs to Frisk.

"Wait… this bridge." He says. Asriel also looks down.  
"What about it?"  
"Who put it here?"  
"…? Wait… you're right…" Asriel cocks his head.  
"Maybe this IS the actual Waterfall?"  
"But-"  
"If you eliminate the impossible what remains must be the truth. We may be miles away, but bridges don't just build themselves." Frisk says.  
"I guess… still, let's keep looking around."

They cross many bridges, overcoming rivers, lakes, and chasms… all without encountering even a single thing of merit or note. No signs, no Toriel, no monsters, no humans. An hour passes with them walking in this cavern before they have to settle down. They sit down around a small crater and Asriel uses his monster magic to start a fire. They warm themselves next to it as Frisk takes out some food from his magical phone box. It's some cold pie that Toriel made almost a week ago.

"I think this is the last of the food… unless you want some glamburgers." Frisk lets out, breaking it up and giving half of it to Asriel  
"Yeah, I'd have to be pretty hungry to eat a burger made of glue…" He chuckles, but shakes his head and nibbles on the pie.  
"It's actually not that bad, once you get used to it."  
"Are you serious?"  
"… Not really."

They exchange idle banter as they eat the last of their food.

"Frisk…?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you think Mom's down here?"  
"… I hope so."  
"Hmm…" Asriel yawns. They were travelling all day, and now that the adrenaline of thinking his mother was in danger has passed, he's beginning to feel extremely tired.

"I think we're gonna have to sleep here for the night." Frisk lets out.  
"Sleeping on hard dirt again… last night hurt…"  
"Yeah well… it would hurt more to wake up to an angry person in your face."  
"… Dang…"  
"Sorry. I'm just crabby. Let's pick this up in the morning." Frisk apologizes. Asriel curls up into a little ball and Frisk sits up for a little bit, getting warm around the fire. Frisk looks over to Asriel shivering. He looks around the room one last time, making sure that no one's here. He crawls over to Asriel and snuggles up with him. Asriel says nothing, but turns around to hug Frisk back. It's a little embarrassing, after all they're not kids anymore, they're pretty much adults… but…

It's warm.

* * *

Their car skids towards the outside of the city and sees a band of humans attacking monsters!

"We have to stop this!" Undyne yells out, but Alphys shakes her head.  
"No time, we have to reach Frisk!"  
"No, Undyne is right, this is wrong! We have to fight!" Clover yells out, jumping out the car window! Undyne rolls out as well causing Alphys to groan and stops the car. Chara gets out as well!

"Hey you, stop!" Clover yells out!  
"Hey it's Clover! You're the guy who killed Metta-"  
"I was wrong, stop this! This is not justified!"  
"What? The hell are you talking about?"  
"The monsters are not our enemies! We need to stop this fighting!" He yells out, Undyne and Alphys running up behind him. The humans look at them and back to Clover.

"He's turned into a damn monster lover…!"  
"Get the race traitor!" The humans yell out, lunging at Clover, who takes no time to pull out his guns and fire straight into their hearts, killing them instantly.

The other humans see this and begin to back away.

"I was hoping it didn't have to come to this, but I cant-" Clover tries to say as the scared monsters scramble over to the human souls and begin to absorb them.

"What the hell?! Stop!" Undyne yells out! The monster's power erupts to untold levels and roars out! Before anyone can say anything, the monster that absorbed the two human souls lashes out and kills the other two humans in one swoop!

"THE FIGHT IS OVER, STOP!" Undyne screams at the top of her voice, only to have the monster turn back at her.  
 **"NO. NOW, WE FINISH WHAT ASGORE STARTED…"** The large mutated monster lets out.  
"What?! Asgore wanted peace, you'll be tarnishing his name if you do any more!" Undyne insists!  
 **"YOU… CLOVER… HUMAN…! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED ASGORE!"** The human roars, towering over Clover.

"I realize what I've done is wrong! I seek to atone for my actions, by stopping this war before it gets any worse! Human and Monsters need to stop fighting!"  
 **"HOW RIGHTEOUS, COMING FROM THE MAN WHO STOLE OUR HOPES AND DREAMS! SUFFER YOU DEMON!"** The monster yells out, smacking Clover away and breaking every bone in his ribcage!

 **1/50**

* * *

 ***Human Killer**  
 ***ATK 9999 *DEF 9999**  
 ***** _With two human souls absorbed, this monster is beyond just about any creature in this world!_

* * *

Undyne and Alphys stand in front of the monster, but they too are blasted away! The only person standing between it and Clover is Chara.

"If you take another step, I'll be forced to kill you."  
 **"BIG TALK, DIE HUMAN FILTH!"**  
"I warned you." Chara says, blocking the monster's gigantic attack with her red knife, to its surprise.  
"I sure hope you didn't think you were the first human monster hybrid to exist. I was one too, you know. Twice." Chara says with a weird smile! She slashes at the monster!

 **99,999,999,999**

The monster slides along the ground at half health as Chara begins to walk over to it.

"D-Don't kill them…!" Undyne begs.  
"Why? If I let that thing go, it'll just kill more humans. What would happen if it got 7?"  
"But…"  
"This is for the good of what's left of our world!" Chara yells, lunging at the monster and stabbing it in the chest!

 **99,999,999,999**

The monster explodes into dust, leaving behind two human souls, which Chara steps on, shattering them.

"If even one more monster out there has absorbed any human souls, who knows what could happen to this world."  
"D-Damn it Chara… you didn't have to kill them!" Undyne growls, walking up to her while grabbing her own chest, clearly hurt.  
"There was no choice. It was them, or the entire world. Everyone is so hell bent on getting revenge that they would… well, why bother describing something when we can just look at it?" Chara says enigmatically, looking over to the city.

Chara and Undyne can see quite clearly that every building is on fire, sirens are blaring out and people are screaming.

"This would be just the beginning, Undyne." Chara says turning around, and walking over to Clover. She helps him up. Thankfully he's okay… he will heal.

* * *

About 6 hours later, Frisk and Asriel blink their eyes and begin to wake up. This cavern floor is no longer comfortable, and they decide to wake up, relighting the campfire. Frisk knows it's probably day on the surface now, but down here back in the Underground it's impossible to tell.

"I had a dream…" Asriel says out of nowhere.  
"Huh? What about?"  
"I had a dream that Chara was here…"  
"I wish Chara was here…"  
"No… it was… different. Chara looked… evil… mean…"  
"Huh? What happened?"  
"They kept laughing as our house burned down, and danced in its ashes… then she… she stabbed me…"  
"… It's just a nightmare. I'm sorry."  
"Yeah… sure." Asriel groans, rubbing his eyes.

"I just want this to be over, Frisk… I'm not a fighter, like you…"  
"Asriel…"  
"I can talk big all I want… but when push comes to shove… I… I always freeze… and end up crying…" He says with tears in his eyes. He shakes his head and continues.

"Other kids used to pick on me for being such a crybaby… s-saying that a prince should be brave… but I'm just not, Frisk… back then… Chara would hit the mean kids and make them run away… Chara was my best friend… but after everything that happened… Chara won't even show up… Dad's dead… Mom's dead… Mettaton's dead…"

"We don't know that Toriel's gone. Come on. Let's keep looking."  
"Look where? This cavern? This place probably goes on for hundreds of miles!"  
"Asriel, we have to move."  
"I… I'm scared Frisk… I want to go back…"  
"We can't go back. Not anymore."  
 _"FRISK! PLEASE!"_ Asriel cries!  
 _"LOAD YOUR GAME! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M SO TIRED OF NOT KNOWING WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I'M GOING TO LIVE TODAY OR NOT! PLEASE!"_  
"…" Frisk looks speechless, but frowns. However to both of their surprise, a voice speaks up from in front of them.

"Frisk? Asriel? What are you guys doing here?" A familiar voice lets out. They look over, it's not Toriel though. It's…

 **"SANS!"** Asriel yells out, lunging at them and hugging them!  
"Woah, kid, settle down! What's up?"  
"I-I-I-I thought you were dead! I was so scared, everyone's missing, everyone's dead!"  
"Yeah… it's not looking good up there." Sans says, looking over at Frisk before continuing.  
"The heck are you guys doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same question. But… to answer your question, we're looking for Toriel." Frisk responds.  
"Tori? Yeah she's down here."  
 _"REALLY?! OH MY GOD, WHERE?!"_ Asriel blubbers with tears in his eyes!  
"Yeesh kid, settle down. I'll take you to her." Sans says walking back where they came from.

"B-But…"  
"I know a shortcut." Sans insists with a wink. Frisk and Asriel follow him. Asriel wipes his face… and his eyes… and his nose.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	7. The Human Prophesy

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 2: Day 6  
The Human Prophesy

Chara, Clover, Alphys and Undyne continue to burn treads through the burning city, taking them the better portion of the day to do so. Shortcuts seem to be broken down, the highway has crumbled and they spent many hours to move rubble and debris out of the way. It's beginning to rain, but the fires continue as if a spiritual punishment. The rain flashes against the burning stone turning to steam and obscuring most of the city. They are clearing rubble from another road.

"GUYS WATCH OUT!" Alphys yells out from the tank-like car, backing up really fast as a gigantic fireball hits the road, blasting a hole into it and causing Clover to fall in somewhat, barely supporting himself with one hand as he dangles! Undyne grabs it and pulls him up as Chara looks to see what launched that, only to see another monster that has absorbed a few human souls!

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!" Chara yells out!

* * *

 ***Human Killer**  
 ***ATK 9999 *DEF 9999**  
 ***** _Another one?!_

* * *

The monster roars with animalistic furor, leaping down and preparing to engage Chara in combat as something unexpected happens! Gunshots ring out and the monster howls in pain, quickly being grounded! Chara looks around to see a bunch of humans in military clothing shooting at it.

"That was… close…" Clover lets out, but Chara shakes her head.  
"No… I don't think this is over."  
"Huh?" Clover asks as the human begin to aim their guns at them! Before anyone can say anything, they open fire! They take cover behind the armored car.

"HAVE THEY GONE INSANE?!" Clover yells!  
"This entire god forsaken planet has lost its mind…" Chara says sadly. Alphys begins to weep and shiver, but Undyne consoles her. Clover growls and takes out his pistol, taking shots at the humans!

To Chara's amazement, he lands every single shot as they fly with golden light!  
"Wow, nice shooting."  
"I never thought it would come to this… if… if only I knew sooner…" Clover mopes.  
"Guys we have to go, look." Undyne says, pointing over to the dead humans being devoured by monsters.

"This… is horrifying…" Alphys whimpers.  
"We have to kill them." Chara growls.  
"No time. I know what you're saying is probably right, Chara, but we just don't have time!" Undyne says.  
"But they could kill-"  
"This city has been burning for like four days now, and not a single monster has gotten 7 souls yet, and besides… you saw what those soldiers did. The humans can take care of themselves."

"No kidding… how did they take that monster down so fast? Even with 9999 LV it still takes me a few hits, but they took it down in like a second." Chara muses. They all scramble into the armored car and it begins to skid across the crater to the now blasted clear road!

As they zip down the now wet with rain and soggy monster ash streets they can feel a faint rumbling that grows ever more intense!

"Wh-What is that?! An Earthquake?!" Undyne asks, before getting her answer! Off the side of the car, a gigantic scaled monster explodes out of the roads, causing fire hydrants to spit water everywhere! It continues to shoot from the ground, eventually coiling around a nearby skyscraper and screeching to the clouds, its lungs splitting like thunder!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! A DRAGON?!" Clover yells in shock!  
"Wait… I know that dragon! Stop the car!" Chara says. Alphys stops the car and Chara runs out to the street.

"HEY! HEY YOU! DRAGON! IT'S ME!" Chara says with waving arms, causing the thing to look down at her. It slithers down to meet her at eye level.

"You do remember me! You saved Frisk and me from the Worldsoul explosion! What are you doing up here?" She asks as it looks to the smoldering city.

"Oh… right." She says before something unexpected happens! Several Human Killers jump from the various buildings and attach themselves to the dragon, causing it to roar out! Chara backs away as it snaps at them, engulfing half of their bodies in its mouth and quite literally snapping them in half! However if that wasn't bad enough, a human tank rolls up and begins to fire shells at it, causing the Dragon to lose its binding and slip off of the Skyscraper with a defeated howl!

"NO! YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Chara yells out in instinctual furor!  
"CHARA NO!" Undyne tries to yell as she fades into the rainy mist.

Chara takes her glowing red knife and charges the tank down! It aims over at her but she quickly side steps and gets in close, summoning magic and forcing the tank onto its side!

'What the hell? Did that human just use magic?'  
'Only monsters can use magic, it must be a monster!'

"Wrong on both accounts, I'm your WORST NIGHTMARE!" Chara yells out, ripping the top off of the tipped tank and jumping into the cockpit, stabbing and slashing the humans inside with a series of twisted giggles!

Before long, she rises from the tank covered in blood with a strangely satisfied look on her face.

"Hah… hah…" She laughs to herself.  
"Do you feel it…?" A familiar voice lets out. Her eyes grow with fear, looking around.

"Crap, I'm alone! This can't be happening, not now! ALPHYS! CLOVER! UNDYNE!"  
 **"They won't reach you in time…!"** A voice lets out before a being materializes from the mist, juggling a knife in its hand.

"YOU…"  
 **"Me. You know, after Frisk separated us, I've felt something missing… it wasn't until he reset the world that I realized what it was… it was YOU. Why not come back, for old time's sake?"**

"Go to hell!"  
 **"HAH! Already there, and soon you will be too."** The nightmare lets out with a smile. To Chara, this demon looks just like…

Her…

* * *

 ***NIGHTMARE CHARA**  
 ***ATK ? *DEF ?  
*** _Just another nightmare, but one Chara has had for over 10 years. The haunting visage of what she once was._

* * *

Frisk and Sans look at the scrawling on the wall.

"So you're saying… every time I reset… this demon will become stronger?"  
"That's right, Kiddo. That's what this prophesy says, and since the last two came true, why wouldn't this?"  
"But… then what do I do? If everyone dies, I will have no choice…"  
"You'll just have to hold on kiddo. No matter what happens."

* * *

Chara tries desperately to get away from the nightmare, but it shows up everywhere she looks, and she can see its face every time she blinks!

 **"Do you remember what you said to Frisk so long ago, back when this world was still a game? That their efforts to create a happy ending was naïve and impossible? Haha… we were so strong together, Chara… come back to me."**

"NO! I will never be a part of you again."  
 **"Oh silly Chara… you already are. How do you think I have… this?"** The nightmare purrs, scratching its own skin to show a deep black face with glowing red eyes, and beneath it all is a brilliant red heart!

"What…? I… don't understand…"  
 **"You wouldn't… you don't even know what I'm doing, either. You and me, we're still players in this world, Frisk is the one with the control. I can tell… deep… deep within myself, that I already won, once… haha… everyone was dead, including you, including Frisk… and I have the time lost human souls to prove it."** The demon says, stomping towards Chara, exuding darkness with every step, the rain starting to intensify!

* * *

"So the humans at the temple of Determination… the prophesy that Asriel found… it WASN'T created by the Unseen Influence after all?"

"Nope. It was here for thousands of years, since well before the monsters went underground."  
"And the same prophesy is here… in this blue Waterfall temple… what does the end of it mean?"  
"That this is a divine punishment. A human with a red heart oversteps their bounds, and this world is thrown into chaos… then a great darkness envelopes everything. I've gotta say, Kid… it's looking like a real hell on Earth up there."

"So why doesn't the darkness just come and kill me to force as many resets as possible?!"  
"If I had to guess, I'd say it isn't done killing everyone yet. After all, the prophesy states that every time you reset, everyone who died, the energy absorbed by the darkness, it stays with that darkness, until it reaches its perfect state."

"And then what?"  
"I don't know, kiddo."

* * *

Chara scrambles to the road, slipping on the wet broken pavement, desperately trying to get away.

 **"Oh, come now… this is getting pathetic. Don't you remember how it felt? How it felt to slaughter those humans? Can't you remember all the HORRIBLE things they've done? Not just to you, but to your family! Asgore! Clover killed Asgore… why not kill him?"**

"Because you deceived him!"  
 **"But I was not the one that pulled the trigger! You might as well blame the bullet in that case, saying Clover is without blame… he was just as driven by emotion as all you humans are… and you know what? I'm starting to understand it."** The demon says with a smile upon its dark face, holding up the familiar red heart.

 **"This soul… it's special. I can feel two beings beating as one… I wonder… the other's is Frisk, is it not? How cute… even after all this time you and he are still so inseparable."**

"You bastard…!" Chara growls, but the demon only laughs.

 **"Do you think I care for this soul? Pah."** He says, squeezing it and shattering it into a million pieces causing her eyes to go wide!

"Wh-What the-"  
 **"That was you from when Frisk reset the timeline. Now you're REALLY dead. And Frisk? His soul was back there too."** He says, summoning another heart.  
"What are you-" She tries to ask as he breaks that too! Red heart pellets litter the ground to be washed away by the rain!

 **"I have BILLIONS of human souls, Chara!"** The demon lets out, the souls floating around him, hundreds, thousands, so many souls that to count them all would be impossible, flying around them like a tornado.

 **"How many does it take to become god? Seven?"**  
"… I… I don't know what to say…" She says, falling to her knees.  
 **"Ah, you finally realize it. After I broke those souls, you realize just how above you I am."** The demon lets out, casually walking over to the stunned Chara.

 **"Truthfully, at first all I wanted to do was reset the world, like the good old days… set everything back to its rightful position. You… me… together... and Frisk being a slave to countless Unseen Influences… but something dawned on me once you used the Worldsoul to fix the world, to save Frisk alongside Gaster… I realized that the longer I kept your form, the more HUMAN I felt… and I have to say, I'm beginning to like it."** The demon says with a smile. He kneels down and puts his finger on Chara's chin, forcing her to look him in his blood red eyes.

 **"And of all the humans I choose to be… I choose to be you, Chara."**

* * *

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah. It says that amidst the carnage of the divine punishment, all monsterkind will be riddled with nightmares…"  
"Asriel said he had a nightmare… a nightmare about Chara stabbing him…"  
"Chara? That's strange. The nightmare should be about the Darkness."  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah, says it right there."  
"You can READ this stuff?"  
"You can't?" He says with a shrug and a wink, before getting serious again with Frisk responding.  
"Is this really relevant?"  
"It is. Asriel and Toriel may be asleep, but you and I, we have to figure this stuff out. See, look." Sans says pointing a bony finger at the next leg of the prophesy.

"It says that three humans and the king of monsters will banish the nightmare, the nightmare brought on by the one with the face of darkness."  
"But… that carving… that kind of looks like…"  
"Chara, yeah… I was hoping the prophesy wasn't so literal…"

* * *

"Why…? Why do you want me?" Chara asks with the Demon's finger on her chin.

 **"Why not?"**  
"You already… destroyed the soul of the version of me from the other timeline! Why do you want MINE?"  
 **"As I said, I am starting to think like you humans now that I've kept their form for so long… and part of being human is me wanting to flaunt my absolute domination. So what if I have 13 billion human souls? There are still a few out of my reach… like yours."**

"Then just kill me…!"  
 **"No. See, now I'm starting to feel something else within my chest. These… perverted sentimentalities, I didn't understand them at first… when the Unseen Influence would recreate worlds to exact their twisted fantasies again and again, I couldn't understand it… but now… haha… Chara, I want you to GIVE your soul to me, like he gave his soul… to us."**

"… No."  
 **"Oh. Well, you said no. I guess you win."** The demon says letting go over her and beginning to walk away. She looks over and blinks a few times.

"Are you serious?"  
 **"NO OF COURSE I'M NOT SERIOUS!"** He roars, causing the earth to rumble and dark bile to spit up from the cracked roads!  
 _ **"DO YOU 'SEE' HOW MUCH POWER I HAVE, CHARA?! THE POWER 'WE' USED TO DESTROY THE WORLD, I AM NOW USING TO RULE IT! IT IS BY MY OWN PERSONAL GOOD WILL THAT I DON'T SEND THIS WHOLE WORLD INTO THE ABYSS LIKE LAST TIME! Or have you forgotten? The feeling of striking the world so hard that all you can see are nines, the true knowledge that nothing you see is real, and that you too are nothing but a fabrication… but to take that power… and smash it against every fabric of reality until nothing is left! What is real in this world if not that feeling?! Join me Chara, it's not too late."**_

"I would never… not again… not in a million years! I would sooner die than join you!"  
 **"Fine."** The nightmare lets out, black hands exploding out of the pavement and holding her by the arms and legs, forcing her down! He walks over to her with a burning red knife in his hand.

 **"Then I'll ask you a very simple question, one last time… do you want to join me, or do you want to die?"**  
"Die."  
 **"Unfortunate. Though I guess I can't let my human hubris get in the way so often. I'll wait until Frisk resets to get you next time."** The demon lets out casually, plunging the red knife into Chara's chest! She tries to scream out in pain but the many grasping hands clap over her mouth and prevent anything from escaping.

 **"Good night, Chara. We will be one soon."**

 **0/40012**

* * *

Clover, Alphys and Undyne spend the next hour looking for Chara…

And then they find her…

"…!" Alphys covers her mouth.  
"…" Clover looks away.  
"… Damn it…!" Undyne closes her eye and punches the ground.

Clover walks over to her body.  
"Her soul is missing. A monster probably ate it."  
"Damn it, I TOLD her not to go!" Undyne yells with a tear in her eye!  
"Damn it! DAMN IT!" She yells, slamming the ground over and over again!  
"EVERYTHING IS GOING TO SHIT! ASGORE'S DEAD, CHARA'S DEAD!"  
"B-But we're not dead… we… we can still find Frisk…" Alphys responds. Undyne looks over to Chara's dead body.

"Over… the last five years… she's done so much for me. Telling me about the things she's seen, the people she's talked to. Humans and monsters… she told me about how she used to live with Toriel and Asgore before Frisk reset the world… she gave me hope that humans and monsters could really learn to live in peace… for good… that even someone with a past as dark as hers could shine through and do real good…" Undyne shakes her head. Clover walks up.

"She was the living embodiment of atonement. She died in battle… we should all be so lucky. This darkness is an dishonorable beast, I'm sure it wouldn't hesitate to stab us in the back if it had the chance. Given the wound on her chest, she resisted to the very end."

"C-Clover… I doubt that's any consolation…"  
"No, he's… he's right." Undyne says with passion burning in her eyes. She punches the ground one last time before rising to her feet and looking to the raining clouds.

"If this freak darkness is going to come for us, I'm going to fight. I will die on my feet, and I won't let it have any satisfaction! I, Undyne, the Spear of Justice… will fight for what I know is right! Chara… your death will not be in vain. I promise…" She says with a sharp toothed scowl.

"Let's go. Chara said Toriel's house was just past this highway exit over here. Can't be more than a few hours."

* * *

Asriel is sleeping on Toriel's lap as she reads dusty scrolls in a nearby room of the Underground temple.

"Toriel?" Frisk asks, entering the room quietly.  
"He's asleep. What's wrong, my child?"  
"Tomorrow… tomorrow is going to be the last day."  
"… Sans has been telling me about this prophesy… and I have to say… from what I can read, everything seems to be lining up to be true."  
"Then…"  
"My child, I do not worry. In the end, I know everything will work out. Come, sit next to me. Do you want to hear a story?"  
"… I would like that… mom…" Frisk says. Toriel smiles at the use of that word as Frisk sits next to her. She rubs his head as he too starts to fall asleep on her lap. She begins to softly recant a story.

Outside of that chamber however, he leaves for his area. Within it, Papyrus and Gaster are diligently at work.

"Hello, brother. How is Frisk?"  
"He'll hang in there. How're you two holding up?" Sans asks. Gaster, in his white labcoat, speaks up.

"Well I've been trying to get back into contact with the other side for quite some time now, but now that Frisk's "week" is drawing to a close, I'm starting to accept that it will never bear fruit. If Frisk ends up resetting, can you tell him to tell me that this is a dead end one week in the past? We need more time…"

"Sure, G, I'll tell him when he wakes up."  
"He's asleep?"  
"Yup. Asriel too."  
"Then when they wake up, it really will be the final day…"  
"I wonder what's gonna happen…" Sans asks, unusually melancholy.  
"I don't know. Maybe my other self will save us… or maybe not…"  
"Yeah… we shouldn't count on it…"  
"I just… don't know what we can do, Roman."

"Same, G. We just have to leave it up to the humans…"  
"You know how much I hate doing that…"  
"Heh…"

Sans sits down next to Papyrus and Gaster as they both worth their very best to come up with a solution. Toriel dissects old prophesies, Gaster cracks hard math and tries to get into contact with any otherworldly entities to help, while Papyrus serves as Gaster's assistant… but it's not enough. Sans knows that. He knows that Gaster and Papyrus know too. And of course, he knows that Frisk knows. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, Kid… but we need a miracle…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	8. The Final Day

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 2: Day 7  
The Final Day

Frisk wakes up in a small mat. He fell asleep on Toriel's lap but must have been moved here later. He rubs his eyes and stands up.

It's the final day.

This is the day the Nightmare makes its final move, where all of monsterkind and humanity went extinct because of the war… but Frisk knows the truth now, finally. It wasn't just the war that caused this, it was the nightmarish influence in the background, seeping from the cracks in the world that caused this extermination. Last time, last week, it was Clover that killed Frisk… but Frisk feels that Clover won't come this time. He walks out of the room and next to the giant mural, the Human Prophesy. There, Sans stands alone.

"Hey kid."  
"Where's everyone else?"  
"They decided to go to the surface. If today is the final day, they decided to try to find the rest of our friends and make a final stand. You know… like last time."

"Last time?"  
"The true ending, kid."  
"Huh? But-"  
"Heh… just because that never happened doesn't mean we don't remember it. Chara gave us our memories back. We were all there for you, kid… and because of that, the barrier fell. I don't exactly remember how, but that's what we're deciding to do again."

"Except… Asgore… Mettaton…"  
"Yeah. We're doing the best we can alone. You wanna join them on the surface?"  
"Are you sure there's nothing this prophesy says about preventing the darkness?"  
"As I said before… three humans and the king of monsters are destined to stand before the nightmare… the nightmare, the demon, the thing that looks like Chara. Kid? Asgore's dead…" Sans says with closed eyes.

"So…"  
"Hey, I'm not saying it's hopeless. In fact ever since you woke up in my mistake so long ago, I've started rethinking everything. No matter how bad things get, no matter how terrible people might seem at first glance… there's always a shining beacon that exists to save everything."

"… Hah… Sans, you've changed."  
"For the better I hope. Heh… c'mon kid, let's go to the surface." He says, taking Frisk's hand and walking off screen. Before they know it, they're at Toriel's burnt home. Frisk lets go of Sans' hand and looks with a gaping expression at the city.

"It's… completely destroyed… just like last time…"  
"Humans and monsters… they fought for what they believed in, but in the end their hatreds were being fed by an unknown darkness. But… we still hold out hope, Kid. If anyone can stop this, it's you." Sans says with a genuine smile. Frisk looks around to see people gathering nearby.

"Hey guys." Frisk lets out. The crowd breaks up and Frisk can see everyone in it.

Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Gaster, Toriel, Sans, (Who apparently took a shortcut when Frisk wasn't looking) Asriel, and someone Frisk didn't expect to see at all.

"Hey, Frisk."  
"C-Clover?"  
"Hmm? You know me? Oh, right… hah, Determination. Well… I guess this is it, then, huh?"  
"Where's Chara?"  
"She… uh… didn't make it." Clover says with a frown. Frisk sighs.

"I see…"  
"So, what's the plan?" Undyne asks. Everyone nods and looks at Frisk, but his expression doesn't change.

"I… don't know…"  
"That's all right, my child, we'll think of something." Toriel encourages Frisk.  
"Yeah, Frisk… we didn't come this far to give up. We're with you." Undyne raises a fist!  
"If there's anything we can do, we will! Even to our dying breaths! I-I promise!" Alphys says.  
"Human, it's been so long, but since I've felt the Worldsoul within me, I know you can do this." Papyrus nods.  
"Chara- no, Frisk… I must admit, we never got to know each other that well, but I know you have what it takes to fix this." Gaster admits. Frisk smiles and looks to the clouds above. They're gray, but not raining.

"Kiddo. We've come back from worse. This darkness, we can beat it." Sans says with a wink.  
"Frisk. I know I've wronged you, and I seek to atone for my actions. Asgore… Mettaton… I was misguided, and betrayed. Even until my death, I will fight to right this wrong… but… I have to tell you something." Clover says, walking over to Frisk.

Frisk looks over at him as he continues.  
"If… if this doesn't work… and you're forced to reload your game… you know, back to a week ago, like everyone says… then do something for me, okay? When you reload, there is an Olive Tree outside of the stadium that Asgore gave his press conference. When you load your game… I want you to break a branch off it, and then give it to Asgore in front of the crowd."

"What will that do?"  
"It… will prevent so much pain. Trust me." He says with a smile. Frisk nods.  
"Alright, I will…" Frisk says, looking over to all of his friends.

"Everyone. Hear me. I don't know if we can stop this. Not now… too much has been lost… and even if we were to stop it, what kind of world would this be? Humans strewn across the street, monster dust washed away in the rain… cities burnt to ash and friends and family killed. But… but I won't give up. Like you all, I will fight to hold this off if possible. Asgore… Mettaton… Chara… and everyone else who died because of this… this NIGHTMARE… they will be beside us. This I know. Humans and monsters… we are capable of great things when we work together. Not just in life, but in death. I won't let this Nightmare get the best of us. I'm… sorry I'm not better at pep talks…" Frisk sighs and looks over at Asriel, who hasn't said a word this whole time.

"Asriel… are you okay?"  
"… Frisk… I trust you…" Is all he says, though Frisk can make out that he's physically shaking. Frisk nods.

They all huddle up in a big circle as it begins to rain. They can see the horizon begin to disappear beneath a dark haze. The end is coming and they all know it, but they put on proud faces and get ready for battle! The darkness creeps up within sight and they can see what look like phantoms or demons writhing within it with burning red eyes and razor sharp claws!

"This is it…!" Toriel lets out.  
"I'll take the million on the left!" Clover says.  
"They will not break our spirit!" Papyrus yells!  
"I won't let them get away with this, not any longer!" Undyne shouts!  
"I've got a few weapons and tricks… let's do it!" Alphys nervously states.  
"Frisk… I believe in you…" Asriel simply says.  
"…" Sans says nothing.

The demons all howl and lunge at once, each of them capable of destroying planets. Sans sighs.

"This won't work. Sorry guys." Sans says, waving his hands as everyone else is pushed into a portal of some kind."  
"S-SANS?!" Frisk yells.  
"Don't worry, kid. I'll be fine." Sans says as the portal closes.

They all fall and look around. They are in darkness, but they look down to see what they're standing on.

"The… Worldsoul?" Frisk says, looking at its cracked face. As Frisk looks at the bright red Worldsoul, it begins to warp and show images of Sans!

* * *

Sans winks and teleports away from the initial attack of the demons, standing on a pillar of shadow within the nightmare.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than that."  
 **"Oh, Sans… always the resistor of fate…"**  
"Old habits die hard." Sans says to the faceless darkness before him. However, it soon takes a shape that he can recognize.

"… You're really some kind of a freak, aren't you?"

* * *

 ***FACE OF THE NIGHTMARE: NIGHTMARE CHARA**  
 ***ATK ? *DEF ?**  
 ***** _At the core of the darkness lies a single shadowed echo of Determination._

* * *

The millions of shadows within the darkness halt as this one area becomes a battleground for Sans and CHARA!

CHARA lunges at Sans, who dodges easily and retaliates with a bunch of bone attacks, but the shadowy miasma fights back with shadow bones which collide with Sans' attacks and cause them to explode into splinters! Sans covers his eyes from the impact and looks over at CHARA juggling a knife in its hands.

 **"I sure hope you put up more of a fight than Chara did."**  
"So, why not just tell me what you're doing while we're here?"  
 **"Isn't it obvious? I'm exterminating everyone and everything. I don't want to destroy the world or reset it, I just want it to be empty… so I can make it per my exact specifications… and you know what? It's all Frisk's fault… but you knew that already."** CHARA smiles, throwing a knife at Sans, who barely has time to dodge it! Then hundreds of knives spit out from the darkness which he too can barely dodge, running and teleporting out of the way, only to be met with CHARA every time!

 **"Chara resisted too, right until she died. It was a shame, really, I wanted to know what a living breathing human at my side would feel like. Sadly, though I envy their emotions, they get in the way of the big picture sometimes. Maybe once I kill Frisk and become even stronger next time he loads his game then I'll have the insight needed to turn Chara to my side."**

"Out of morbid curiosity, why not try to indoctrinate Frisk instead?"  
 **"Because Frisk is weak. Massive Determination, and with a slight predisposition for genocide… but ultimately weak. Chara however… Chara and I were made for each other. If I could get her to willingly side with me, this world won't even need to be exterminated, I'll just do what Frisk did."**

"And what would that be?"  
 **"You talk a lot for someone who's about to die."** The demon lets out with a twisted smile, slashing at Sans from all angles, every appendage within the darkness attacking him! Shadowy hands with blood red claws rake across the darkness, desperate to kill Sans, flailing wildly and scraping against the abyss.

Sans slides across the darkness before meeting face to face with another nightmarish creature.

 **"I thought you would enjoy this. Make no mistake, Sans, I could kill you whenever I want… but my human side feels that simply torturing you would prove more pleasurable… and once again… it's right."**

* * *

 ***NIGHTMARE SANS**  
 ***ATK 1 DEF 1**  
 ***** _Bearer not of bad puns, but of bad news._

* * *

The nightmare around Sans ceases movement as the shadowy mimic shambles towards him! It launches dark bone attacks which Sans parries with his own, but this demon's power is too great, and this nightmarish copy is faster than he is. Every time he dodges the demon is right there! It's unreal how impossible it is for Sans to keep up with this as he begins to break into a myriad of sweats, before the demon simply yawns.

 **"You know, I have a feeling that your friends are watching this… and every time they see you dodge, they get inspired. I think it would look better if I did this."** The demon says, every being within the Nightmare screeching out and launching spikes in all directions!

Sans couldn't dodge in time…

 **99,999,999,999**

"…" Sans looks at the spike within his own chest.  
"Welp… guess that's it, then…"  
 **"The entire world has been consumed by my nightmare. Rest easy, Sans, the pain will be over soon."** The demon says, exploding the spike out in all directions, instantly flashing Sans' body to dust, having it sparkle slightly as it hits the darkness, becoming one with it.

* * *

As everyone on the Worldsoul sees Sans' final sacrifice, they all tense up, feeling the darkness around them starting to writhe as well. The human souls from before float down to the Worldsoul as well.

"You guys…" Clover lets out as it begins to spiral around the party of humans and monsters.

 **"We have… returned for you all…**  
 **"Frisk… the Nightmare has reached its apex…"**  
 **"There is no shame in simply loading your game…"**  
 **"We must do things differently…"**

"Right." Frisk says, opening up his menu.

"WAIT!" Undyne yells out.  
"Huh?"  
"I can't let it end like this… I… I promised Chara I would stay and fight! I can't leave, not while I still draw breath!" Undyne draws her spears and her armor explodes into a white light!

* * *

 ***Undyne the Angelic**  
 ***ATK ? *DEF ?**  
 ***** _Blessed by the Worldsoul and the gentle energy of the human souls, this monster's power transcends time and space!_

* * *

Undyne steps towards Frisk with a glowing light around her.

"This is our world. If I die here, it will be with as many spears in this nightmare as possible. But I am NOT running! Not anymore." Undyne states. Frisk nods.

"I understand. If I die, the world gets reset anyway, so let's give it our all!" Frisk says, raising his hand to the sky, drawing WORLDSOUL from pure light!

Before him, all of the monsters who were once blessed by the Worldsoul begin to transform as well!

* * *

 ***Toriel the Triumphant**  
 ***ATK ? *DEF ?**  
 ***** _With a tender heart, this monster's desire to protect what's left of the world she loves inspires her to unseen levels!_

* * *

 ***Praetorian Papyrus**  
 ***ATK? *DEF?**  
 ***** _An unstoppable bulwark of mercy, this monster will not let any harm fall to his allies as long as he draws breath!_

* * *

 ***Alphys the Determined**  
 ***ATK ? *DEF ?**  
 ***** _With experimental technology abound, the Worldsoul finalizes her new form!_

* * *

 ***Apoptosis Asriel**  
 ***ATK ? *DEF ?**  
 ***** _An echo of the absolute god, this monster is blessed with the power to resist death!_

* * *

 ***Gaster the Unbound**  
 ***ATK ? *DEF ?**  
 ***** _Gaster reaches his true potential, allowing his infinite knowledge to coalesce into intense magical energy!_

* * *

Which leaves Clover and Frisk as the two humans, both armed with holy weapons, Justice and Retribution, as well as WORLDSOUL! They all take arms as the demon horde closes in on the Worldsoul!

Toriel summons a wall of rainbow flames to flash the various demon shades to dust! Human souls can be seen flying in the darkness, thousands, millions of them all spiraling around the Worldsoul! A large wave of spikes seeks to skewer them all and end this battle before it begins, but Papyrus summons a massive barrier of bones to block all of them! The barrier then arcs out, punching holes in thousands of demons, which Alphys and Gaster follow with a combination of Void Blasters to completely annihilate and entire degree of darkness, leaving white ashes in its wake!

CHARA walks across the ashes with a smile on its face.  
 **"Yes, YES! This is what I was missing! A true challenge! The desire that Frisk had when he killed the entire world!"** CHARA yells, lunging into the group of monsters, but Frisk bounces out and meets their unholy attack with his WORLDSOUL!

 **"Ah, if it isn't mister Genocide himself… you know I have to thank you for all this!"**  
"Be quiet, demon!"  
 **"No, I mean it, returning me to full power, that was a good start… but really showing me what it means to be human… that… that is something I can never repay. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you!"** The Demon yells, twisting its blood red knife, but Frisk holds firm and slashes it away! CHARA is blown back with a white slash down its chest as it fades into the darkness like the rest of them!

Millions of demonic nightmares scratch at the Worldsoul! Asriel launches a barrage of rainbow attacks to destroy them in one hit, and Undyne's massive spears slash out, taking dozens of them on at once! From the sky, flying Demons dive towards the Worldsoul, but Clover's guns take them down in a single shot, shooting bullets of pure JUSTICE!

CHARA explodes up from the darkness and slashes down towards Undyne who doesn't have time to react, but Papyrus lunges in front of her and takes the hit for her!

 **99,999,999,999,999,999,999**

 _"PAPYRUS!"_  
"Undyne… fight… it's all we can do…" Papyrus says as his body fades to dust from a single hit!  
"NGAAHHHH! DAMN YOU!" She yells out, throwing a golden spear at the Demon, having it skewer their chest and once again sending it to the darkness, having it smile the whole time…

A platoon of massive Human Killer monsters caked in the madness of the Nightmare step near the Worldsoul from the abyss, only to be fought off by Toriel, who summons gargantuan flames to bathe them in magical destruction, reducing their bodies to ash and spreading the absorbed human souls back to the darkness, where they reform into MORE Human Killers!

"There's… too many of them!" Toriel lets out, launching attack after attack, causing each fallen demon to be replaced with a dozen! However underneath the Worldsoul, CHARA once again slashes upward, aiming towards Toriel!

"MOM! LOOK OUT!" Asriel yells, getting in the way!

 **99,999,999,999,999,999,999**

Asriel falls to his knees, his entire body collapsing to dust.

"ASRIEL, NO!" Toriel roars, launching a max power flame laser at the Demon, flashing its temporary body to a crisp, but Asriel beams with energy, returning to full health!

"So long as I stand upon this Worldsoul, I won't die, don't worry about me!" Asriel lets out to Toriel, who nods and goes back to attacking the nightmares!

Alphys and Gaster arm a giant void blaster to destroy the giant nightmares shambling towards the Worldsoul! However, a few smaller demons lunge at them, and Alphys summons monster lightning to destroy them and Gaster summons two bone swords to slash the others in half!

 **"ENOUGH OF THIS! You know you can't win!"** The Demon's voice booms across the abyss!

"FACE ME, DEMON!" Clover yells out, shooting his guns wildly into the darkness!  
"Clover, calm down. We have to keep a level head." Frisk says, putting his back to Clover's as they fight off countless demons together! Clover kills a dozen before they can get near, but ones that do get close cause Frisk and Clover to separate, where he gets his boot knife blessed by the human souls to become a solid white blade and blast them into fizzling light! Frisk's WORLDSOUL doing great damage as well.

 **"You want me to FACE YOU, Clover? Then so be it."** The demon roars, rumbling the Worldsoul as Thousands of Human Killers bogged in the miasma of nightmares begin to shamble forth! At the base is a person, but it's not a solid black apparition with red eyes like before.

"Ch-Chara…?" Frisk lets out.  
"Impossible, Chara died. It has to be an illusion!" Clover growls!  
 **"Clover is right, Chara DID die… but she gave me this."** Chara(?) lets out, holding a blood red soul in her(?) hands.

"No…!"  
 **"Yes. Soon, you will all join me as well. Except you, Frisk. You will load your game and I will make my 14 billion human souls into 21 billion, and I think that will make a good stopping point to create not just a world of my own, but an entire universe."** The demonic Chara explains, what looks like hundreds of tiny human souls coursing over her skin and pulsing within the darkness.

 **"Oh, and before I forget-"** The demon lets out, the Worldsoul beginning to quake and all the human killers attacking at once, Frisk's friends trying their best to hold off against the millions of attacks!

 **"Here I am, Clover. What are you going to do, now?"**  
"That is not your face, Demon!"  
 **"Oh, oh the contrary… Frisk knows this to be my true state, isn't that right?"**  
"…" Frisk can remember the appearance of the Demon from so long ago… there's no denying that despite being substantially different… it looked just like Chara.

 **"Did you just want to look me in the eye as you died? Very well."** The Demon lets out, drawing two red knives into its hands!

"DIE DEMON!" Clover yells out, shooting two pristine bolts of light at them!

 **0**  
 **0**

"Pathetic." Chara(?) lets out, throwing a knife at Clover at the speed of light, instantly impaling him and ripping his entire soul out in one fell swoop!

 **0/50**

"CLOVER!" Frisk looks back at Clover only to notice Toriel collapsed on the Worldsoul and Asriel struggling to get free of a prison of pure energy! All of the monsters are being defeated by the nightmare.

 **"Now… you."** The Demon says, slowly walking up to Frisk. Frisk doesn't move and instead looks down at the blade in his hands.

 **"Giving up? That makes my job a lot easier."** The Demon purrs, preparing to slash down on Frisk.

"Please…"  
 **"Excuse me?"**  
"Someone… anyone… we need help!" Frisk begs falling to his knees.  
 **"Are you serious?"**  
"…" Frisk says nothing.  
 **"You're serious, aren't you? Look around you. I'VE WON! AGAIN! I may not remember how I won last time, but it doesn't matter! I have so much power that I don't even CARE!"**  
"…" Frisk continues to be speechless, holding his hands together in prayer.  
 **"Are you insane? Like, really?"** The Demon questions. The monsters within the nightmare have finished off Frisk's friends and even Clover's body has evaporated into darkness, leaving only Chara(?), Frisk, and the Worldsoul.

 **"There is not a single person in the entire UNIVERSE who can help you!"**  
 _"We both know that's not true…"_ A vaguely familiar voice lets out. Frisk opens his eyes and looks to the Worldsoul to see a broken hunched over old skeleton.

"G-Gaster?"  
 **"GASTER?! What are you doing here! We had an agreement, you wouldn't interfere with my world!"**  
 _"I sure hope I'm not overstepping when I say I no longer care for this deal."_  
 **"We both know the humans had this coming, Gaster!"**  
"Gaster…? That IS you! P-Please help! I don't know what to do! If I reset, he'll just get stronger! There's no winning!"  
 _"Fear not, Frisk… I will help you."_  
 **"HAH! And how will you do that?!"**  
 _"Like this, for starters."_ Gaster says, lifting Chara's(?) body with telekinetic magic and slamming them on the Worldsoul!

 **"STOP! You don't know what you're doing!"**  
 _"Frisk. Reset the world."_  
"Huh?"  
 _"His power will be locked here, trapped within the Worldsoul… but I theorize that it will be only trapped for a few days after you reset… if there is any hope for your world, you have to reset, NOW! Save Asgore, save Mettaton! Save the entire human race! Band them together to fight this nightmare!"_

 **"GASTER! GASTER! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!"** The Demon roars out, thousands of Human Killers beginning to shamble from the nightmare towards Gaster and the prison he's making for Chara!

"Yes… thank you, Gaster!"  
 _"And Frisk?"_  
"Yes?"  
 _"When you load your game… don't look for me. You won't find me. Once the Demon breaks free… I will be dead."_  
"… Gaster…"  
 _"Now, go! There's no time! Your world is worth this, your world is worth everything!"_  
"I'll never forget you, Gaster!" Frisk yells out, beginning to reload his save file. Gaster smiles with a smile on his face.

 _"Yes you will, they all will… but that's fine. I am fine with this. Your world… is worth my sacrifice."_  
 **"GASTER, NO, MY WORLD! MY UNIVERSE! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU AAAAAALLLLLLL!"**

* * *

Frisk opens his eyes.

He's in his bed. The sun is coming up.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	9. Anthem of the Unsung Children

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 3 Day 1  
Anthem of the Unsung Children

Frisk, upon seeing the first light peeking from his window, instantly jolts out of bed.

"Huh? Frisk…? What time is it… seven AM? Go back to sleep… dad's conference isn't for like two hours…"  
"Asriel, wake up. I loaded my game."  
"Huh…? What are you… wait… loaded… wait, why?"  
"Asriel, we have one chance left. We need to get to the press conference, now!"  
"Frisk, you're scaring me!"  
"I'm sorry, but we have to go, get your stuff ready." Frisk insists, slipping on his everyday clothes before running out of the room to see Toriel reading, up and early, in the livingroom.

"You're up early, Frisk."  
"Toriel, I need you to trust me… we need to go to Asgore's conference right now." Frisk says to Toriel. Toriel merely glances at the look in Frisk's eyes and nods.

"Of course."

* * *

Over the next several minutes, Asriel shakes himself awake and Toriel gets prepped in the car for which Frisk anxiously waits in the very large monster sized front seat with. They begin driving to the core of the city.

"Frisk, I think it's time you told us what was up." Asriel suggests, leaning forward from the back seat.  
"You guys trust me, and you know I'd never lie, right?"  
"Of course my child." Toriel says with a worried expression.  
"Well… I came from two different timelines that both ended the same way. Over the course of this coming, week, the entire planet becomes destroyed." Frisk says, looking at both of their faces.

"D-Destroyed? By who?" Asriel asks.  
"The demon that comes when its name is called…" A shiver goes down Asriel's spine.  
"And we are going to Asgore because…?" Toriel inquires.  
"Asgore is going to die in an hour if we don't stop it."  
"The demon is going to kill dad?!"  
"No, Clover is."  
"Clover…? Who's Clover?" Asriel cocks his head.

"I'll explain later. We're almost there. WAIT! Park over there instead!"  
"Frisk? But that's farther from the entrance." Toriel says, confused.  
"Yes, but it's closer to what I need. Stop the car." Frisk insists. The car stops and Frisk runs out of it to a nearby olive tree.

"A tree?" Asriel lets out as Toriel and he follow Frisk. Frisk reaches up and snaps off a branch.  
"I will need this to save Asgore's life, and gain a valuable ally."  
"...?"

* * *

"Friends, Family… Humans… Monsters…" Asgore says, addressing the crowd of thousands.

"We have all come from a single history, one checkered in strife, but also filled with tales of extreme bravery and determination… Monsters and Humans once engaged in a horrific war, but I seek to bury the dark ambition of our pasts and focus on a grander, peaceful future." He continues.

Outside of the stadium, everyone can hear what's going on.

"You guys wait here, keep the car running. I'll go rescue Asgore."  
"Shouldn't we come, my child?"  
"If the demon shows up, you'll be safer away from Asgore!"  
"Alright, we trust you, Frisk." Asriel nods. Frisk runs into the stadium.

Frisk runs through the crowd trying to get to the center stage.

"After talking with many leading politicians and historians from your respectful and tolerant country, we monsters may finally begin to treat this world as you treat it, with dignity and as our own. Let us all partake of what the world has to offer together, in peace." Asgore recites from his speech as he notices Frisk scrambling up stage.

"Frisk…? Excuse me a moment." He says through the microphone.  
"A-Asgore… I made it in time, here, take this!" Frisk says, out of breath. He hands Asgore the olive branch. Asgore holds it within his monster hands and looks upon it.

"I know it might be confusing but-"  
"No, I understand what this means, Frisk."  
"… You do?" Frisk says with a cocked head. Asgore returns to the podium and holds the olive branch up.

"You see here… my adopted son, my human son, Frisk… has given me what our cultures both recognize as a symbol not just of peace, but of atonement." Asgore says to the crowd which begin to silently nod and look among each other. Frisk looks around, shocked that this had such a literal effect.

"He is… wise beyond his years, and kind beyond words… it was through Frisk's human influence that we monsters had the power and courage to rise beyond the sins of the past, and meet you all here today. Yesterday may be clouded in shadow, but the future looks brighter than ever, thanks to the cooperation and love between our peoples. Frisk…? Thank you." Asgore says with a warm smile, looking over at Frisk on stage, who he himself blushes and scratches the back of his head, being looked at by thousands of people.

The audience begins to applaud and the press conference draws to a close, but Frisk never saw Clover anywhere… was he not here?

* * *

"MOM!" Asriel yells out as Toriel is blasted against the wall of the stadium, causing cracks to emerge from the stone foundation! She falls to her knees at 1 hp. Asriel looks over at the being that did this. It looks like just an ordinary human!

"STOP! STOP DOING THIS!" Asriel yells out, grabbing the arm of the human as they try to walk towards Toriel! The human punches Asriel so hard he coughs up dust and rolls on the ground.

"A-Asriel…! No… I… I'm too weak…!" Toriel lets out, trying to stand up! The human nears Toriel and begins to land a killer blow with their fists!

 **99,999,999,999**

A savage attack connects right next to Toriel, but it was toward the human! She opens her eyes to see another human in front of her, protecting her. The human looks down with a cowboy hat upon his head and a strange look on his face. They wield a gun with a now smoking barrel.

"Who…?"  
"My name is Clover, Queen Toriel. I must admit… my day has taken an interesting turn, and I'll figure out why as soon as I'm done killing that thing over there." Clover lets out, drawing his second pistol, and aiming at the being he shot!

To Clover's eyes, that is not a human… but a black, writhing abomination!

* * *

 ***Determined Nightmare**  
 ***ATK 100 *DEF 100**  
 ***** _An echo of the Demon, their screams within the abyss have coalesced into a hatred filled murderer!_

* * *

Clover takes aim with Justice and Retribution, landing shots of pure energy upon the demon in front of him!

 **99,999,999,999**  
 **99,999,999,999**

The demon explodes into black spittle before reforming into a solid state again and again! It shambles up from the ground, and a crowd of people gasp and begin to run seeing the savage battle! It lurches forward and savagely slashes Clover with sharp claws!

 **HP 26/50**

Clover winces and falls to one knee, still taking aim at the demon and shooting! But it keeps reforming, his attacks unable to finish the job! He growls and continues the assault.

"Everyone, run!" People yell through the stadium, causing Frisk to whip his head around horrified.  
"Why?!" He asks.  
"Just run-"  
"NO, WHY, TELL ME NOW!"  
"AHK, I don't know! S-Some monster is being attacked by another monster outside of the stadium, it's apparently really strong, just run!"

"Frisk?" Asgore asks.  
"Damn it, Toriel's in danger!"  
"Tori…?!"

 **HP 3/50**

Clover blocks the attack as best he can, but he crumbles to the ground. This demon just won't die, he can't do anything! It shambles forward with a bloody claw and seeks to finish the job! It slashes down, only to be hit with a fireball from Toriel, knocking it back!

Several humans watching in horror witness this act and look to each other. The demon regardless recovers and seeks to attack Toriel and Clover again after standing up, but a thrown rock hits it in the head! It twists its head back, and both Toriel and Clover can see a random woman! Seemingly nothing out of the ordinary, but nevertheless her soul bursts forward and reveals itself as an orange arbiter of BRAVERY.

"I won't sit back any longer! You guys, run!" She says, throwing random articles from her purse at the demon, each doing modest damage, but doing the job of distracting it! Clover wearily rises to his feet but shakes his head no.

"No, I won't let an innocent get hurt! This is my choice, my burden!" He says, taking another shot at the demon, causing its body to explode and regenerate again! The woman snarls as the demon gets close, she reaches for a nearby cane abandoned by someone in the panic and slams it across the demon so hard that it breaks the cane in half, but it's not enough. She backs away only for another nondescript human to jump into the scene!

With a baseball bat in hand, the demon takes a savage blow but regenerates! Everyone looks to see a man with a glowing green soul now defending against the demon's sharp claws with a look of PERSEVERANCE across his face!

"You guys…" Clover says.  
"You remind me… of them…" He says again. Clover falls to his knees, truly too weak to fight any longer as he watches the two humans become three, and then four!

Before he knows it, the entire spectrum is present, save Determination and Justice, all attacking the demon, having it explode in random directions, unable to truly retaliate before it howls out in pain! It slimes itself out of the crowd of humans and lunges at Toriel who cannot defend herself! But another human jumps in the way and takes the hit on their arm!

 **HP 20/40**

Looking over, it appears to be a police officer which too glows with a golden aura like Clover! The cop puts all of his power into a punch that launches the demon towards the crowd and Frisk finally makes the scene! He brandishes WORLDSOUL and with the prismatic reflection of all the nearby human souls, slashes it to billions of pieces with one attack, but it's not enough! The black spots on the ground wiggle, as if about to reform again, but Toriel, Asriel, and now Asgore all use their monster magic to incinerate the droplets out of existence!

…

* * *

Several minutes pass and everyone catches their breath, falling to the ground. After everything is over, Frisk walks over to Clover.

"Clover?"  
"Huh? Frisk, you know my name?"  
"Yeah… why did you save Toriel?"  
"… What do you mean?"  
"I… I came here to stop you."  
"…" Clover stands up with a strange frustration upon his face when he does so, straightening out his hat.

"So I'm taking it that you're from a time when I actually accomplished my mission." Clover says with a serious face, but Asgore looks to him.

"Mission-"  
"Don't speak to me, Monster."  
"…!" Asgore is taken aback by Clover's direct hostility and Clover continues talking to Frisk.

"Why have you come to deny me my justice, Frisk?"  
"Because the monster that killed the humans in the temple of Determination yesterday… it wasn't Asgore… it was that." Frisk says, pointing at the burning blobs on the ground. Clover raises an eyebrow.

"But it WAS Asgore…"  
"No it wasn't, it tricked you into thinking it was Asgore, this demon can take on many faces. Clover, before I reset last time, you told me to do something strange. I didn't understand it at first… you told me to give to olive branch to Asgore."

"…! I told you to give the branch to him? But… that means-"  
"Yes, from the last timeline, you realized that Asgore truly wished for peace between humans and monsters, but that was only after you already killed him. The human souls, the souls of your friends, they helped guide your path."

"… I see." He says simply, lowering his gaze so his eyes cannot be seen underneath his hat.

"What… what I would have done… would have been inexcusable. Frisk, you saved me from a terrible mistake… how can I repay you?"

"Help me save this world." Frisk says. Clover looks up at him.

Clover smiles.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	10. Underworld Reversal

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 3 Day 2  
Underworld Reversal

Deep within the core of the world, Gaster and the Demon sit upon the Worldsoul.

 **"You put too much merit in the morals of humanity, Gaster."**  
 _"Bold words coming from a being who seeks to become one."_ Gaster states. He looks down at the Demon who is still bound with Gaster's magic, but he can feel himself getting weaker day by day.

 **"Humanity is… a tricky beast. I didn't understand how they thought, why they felt certain things… but the more I peer into these souls, the longer I maintain this form… it begins to make more sense. Maybe if I maintain this form even longer… claim more souls…? Maybe I will even adopt their morality."** The Demon claims, looking into the abyss, now flush with human souls that dance around. The void is replete with human energy and even Gaster can feel it.

 _"Are you saying that if these events keep repeating, you growing stronger, that you would lose the will to kill?"_  
 **"Gaster, I am offended that you've come this far and still don't understand my true motives. Yes, I have been seeking the extinction of humanity, but not for a reason so base as my being evil… but instead because I see a vision, a flicker of an idea, a universe made entirely by me. Though as long as you bind me to this area, all I can do is send up mere echoes of my power, echoes that the humans on the surface will have no problem defeating… but now I wonder if this is the correct path."**

 _"Are you having regrets?"_  
 **"Nothing so daft… just wondering if there was something to that… pacifism thing. Frisk managed to beat the odds by not fighting… then he beat the odds by fighting, even though he didn't want to. I was merely a stepping stone to him, an end state to his genocide, or a mere wall between him and his happy ending… but now? Now I have the entire universe in the palm of my hand… should I will it, I can wipe this entire existence from reality… yet I have no intention to."**

 _"So. What will you do?"_  
 **"My universe requires more power. Another full world wipe… seven billion more human souls…"**  
 _"Is that the only way for you to be happy?"_  
 **"I am not sure. I am logical enough to recognize that my emotional state has been changing… perhaps if I become just a little bit more human… then I will find a different goal, a different use for these fourteen billion human souls I already have…"** The Demon says, staring into the twinkling darkness…

* * *

The city has been thrown into a panic, though to Frisk's knowledge, no fires have been started. He looks over his shoulder to see Asgore talking with Toriel a small distance away. This small action alone lets him know that he changed fate. It's night right now, and everyone is waking up to start this second day. Frisk has already explained that they have about a week, so everyone is extremely anxious to get to work.

From a nearby shadow illuminated by the slowly rising sun, Asriel approaches Frisk.

"So… who's next?"  
"Mettaton in my timelines would assume the figurehead role when Asgore died… he was usually next, but with Asgore alive and Clover on our side, I think today should be dedicated to simply getting this country ready for war. Another goal would be to find Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster." Frisk explains. Asriel looks back to Clover, who sits quietly alone in the dark, thinking to himself.

"So… who is Clover? I mean… what kind of person was he?"  
"He was the yellow soul within the Underground, the human we saw thousands of times. I employed his help to defeat Flowey, you got his help to become your true self again… since I reset the world, he never fell down, and never died. Normally this would just make him an ordinary kid, but when Chara used WORLDSOUL to restore everyone's memories, it also restored the memories of the fallen children, including his."

"So… he remembered dad-"  
"Killing him, yes. But his main reason for revenge was because he saw a monster that looked exactly like Asgore kill the other 6 humans he grew to know."

"And you couldn't reset to save them?"  
"As much as I would have loved to… I saved a day after their death, simply because I didn't know. My earliest save point is back in our room yesterday morning. That's why I knew Clover was going to kill Asgore, to claim what he thought was justice for his fallen friends." Frisk and Asriel both look to Clover.

"I understand… Frisk? Thanks for saving dad…"  
"He's my dad too, you know." Frisk says with a blushed smile. Frisk and Asriel look over to see that Clover has got up and walked towards Asgore and Toriel.

"And that's why… oh, pardon. Can I help you, child?" Toriel asks Clover, who looks up at Toriel.  
"Queen Toriel, may I speak with Asgore… alone, for a bit?" Clover asks enigmatically. Asgore and Toriel look to each other before nodding slightly.

"If you don't mind, Asgore… I would like to talk over here in this clearing." Clover says, beckoning Asgore to follow.

* * *

"I never got to thank you for saving my… ex-wife the other day, Clover."  
"You're welcome, Asgore. She was at that point a simply bystander to a demonic attack. Anyone would do the same."  
"Perhaps, but it's nonetheless praiseworthy." He says, following Clover into a moon lit clearing. The sun is starting to rise slowly, the sky is starting to fade from black to blue.

"What is this about, Clover?" Asgore asks, now that Clover turns back and looks up at him.

"A long time ago, your children were killed by humanity, and you declared war upon it. Is this true?"  
"I… yes, yes it's true. You were one of its victims. But that is in the past!"  
"Asgore, I truly believe that you wish to atone for your actions, but there is a burning feeling in my chest. A burning feeling I cannot be free of!"

"Clover? What are you-"  
"Draw your weapon Asgore!"

* * *

 ***Clover**  
 ***ATK 35 *DEF 25**  
 ***** _The human who saved Toriel's life. Holds an indomitable soul of JUSTICE._

* * *

"Clover…? What is this about?"  
"A long time ago, you killed me. I do not feel anger or revenge towards you… but back then, you had assistance."  
"Assistance?"  
"There was a monster helping you. Tripping me, attacking me, denying me the fruits of defeating you. I want a rematch."  
"You… want to… kill me?"  
"… Draw your weapon, Asgore." He says one last time, wielding his twin pistols Justice and Retribution! Asgore sighs and draws his red Trident, having it howl out as it's summoned!

Clover fires a perfect shot, hitting Asgore directly in the chest!

 **600**

 **2900/3500**

Asgore reels from the attack and staggers, but holds firm regardless.

Clover attacks again! A similarly savage attack!

 **600**

 **2300/3500**

Asgore falls to his knee, but gets back up, shaking his head. It's at this point that Clover realizes something is wrong.

"Fight back."  
"I cannot…"  
"…! How… How dare you deny me my Justice?!" Clover yells, shooting two perfect shots at once!

 **600**

 **600**

 **1100/3500**

 **"FIGHT BACK!"**  
"I… have no reason to fight you, Clover…"  
"The fight so long ago, it may have been petty, but you cheated! I demand satisfaction!"  
He yells rushing forward, and punching Asgore hard enough to cause him to slide across the ground!

 **100**

 **1000/3500**

He rubs his face and returns to his feet, shaking his head.

"Frisk taught me… that sometimes… even if your life is on the line… there is no need to fight."  
 **"Grr…!"**  
"Clover… I apologize for what happened in the past… I had no idea what happened near the end of our fight… when I opened my eyes I was so sure I was going to look unto the visage of our creator… but instead I saw you with a plant vine through your chest. I passed out from the pain, only to wake up to your yellow soul floating before me. I didn't understand it… but since then I had lost my nerve to fight humans… you… you fought with such passion, such Justice… that I felt that I had lost my way." Asgore recites sadly, looking away. He wipes his face of dust and looks to the slowly illuminating night sky.

"When Frisk fell into the Underground, Undyne… Alphys… Mettaton… everyone told me that the seventh human had finally fallen… and I just… I just couldn't keep my composure. I remembered the fight we had, how right you were, how justified your attacks were… and how close to death I became, and in that moment, I realized that's how all the children who fell before you felt… Clover…? I can never make up for what I've done in the past… but I will never fight another human as long as I live…"

"…" Clover says nothing and his view turns down, obscuring his eyes behind his hat.

 _"WOAH, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"_ Asriel and Frisk yell out, entering the clearing.  
"I heard gunshots! Is everyone alright?!"  
"We're fine. Just… talking." Asgore says. Frisk and Asriel look to each other, then to Clover, who doesn't look back.

"Uh… o-okay. Look, it's almost daytime. We're heading into the center of the city soon. Asgore, we need another press conference from you. I'll be there to help." Frisk says. They begin to leave the forest clearing.

"Asgore."  
"Clover?"  
"I… forgive you."  
"…" Asgore smiles a small bit.

* * *

"All right. Everything's set up for tomorrow. Toriel, do you know where to find Sans?" Frisk asks.

"Yes in fact, I do. There is a path underneath my house that leads to a small hideaway he's been using since we made it to the surface."  
"That's what I was hoping for. While Asgore gets tomorrows conference ready, I think it's smart if we get everyone together."  
"Speaking of…" Asriel cuts in with, catching Frisk's attention.  
"Where is Chara?"  
"Chara is outside the city along the western mountains with Undyne and Alphys. We can meet up with them tomorrow after Asgore's conference. For now, our priority is getting Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster on our side."  
"Gotcha."

From the woods, Asgore and Clover walk out, and Clover joins up with their little group. Asgore on the other hand begins to walk to the family car and drive towards the inner city. With the demonic influence quelled for now, Frisk can safely leave him. They all begin to walk back towards Toriel's house, where she shows everyone a strange black floor.

"This is magical obsidian. Now, stand back and watch." She says, using her monster magic to melt the floor in an intricate pattern! Before they know it, it lowers into a spiral staircase, which they all follow downwards. Soon they find themselves in a subsection of Waterfall.

"Wow… is this… waterfall? Asriel asks. Clover looks around too with a strange look on his face.  
"Why does this place seem familiar…? I don't remember being here." He asks himself. Frisk finds that a bit confusing, he doesn't remember Clover ever being here. Toriel them speaks up as they walk across bridges across pale blue water.

"Sans discovered this place a few years ago. It's mired in intense magical energy… and as I'm sure you all noticed, it looks exactly like Waterfall back in the Underground, though I'm sure we all know that's impossible, as we are nowhere near Ebott. Gaster claimed that this area was rife in familiar energies, so they have done science stuff here while other monsters back in the Underground maintain the Core."

* * *

They walk for a few hours before arriving at a bright blue temple aside a giant indescribably vast underground lake. Upon arriving, a familiar looking skeleton walks out.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sans asks, before noticing the look on Frisk's face.  
"Oh. I know that face. Something's definitely up. Come on, Paps made some spaghetti." He beckons as everyone follows Sans into a subsection of the blue temple. There they meet Papyrus and Gaster sitting in a room.

"Ah, Frisk! So glad to see you again! It's been so long!"  
"Hey Papyrus. How have things been?"  
"They could be better, we're not getting any leads. We keep trying to connect to the other side, like Gaster and Roman did so many years ago, but we're getting nowhere. I made spaghetti! Are you hungry?" He says with a beaming smile as everyone sits around this new conference table.

As they talk and catch up, Frisk and Clover end up walking out of the room, towards the wall mural.

"Caught your eye, huh?" Clover asks as Frisk looks at the panting on the wall.  
"Yeah, it looks like the one at the Temple of Determination."  
"Huh? Does it? … No, it's very different."  
"No, it's the same, see, look… at… …huh?" Frisk cocks his head, looking at the mural.  
"Something up?"  
"This… is different…"  
"Yeah, that's what I kept trying to say."  
"No I mean, I saw this mural during the last reset… it was exactly the same as the one on the surface… why is this different?"  
"Should we read it?"  
"I can't read this…"  
"I can." Clover says, walking forward.  
"You… can?"  
"… I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I've been here before, and these carvings and letters… I… I think I can read them." Clover says. He darts his eyes across the mural and nods.

"It all starts… with darkness. Monsters… humans… billions of souls."

"Then a man… a… monster? A thing… it binds the darkness to a bright red heart. Your heart?"  
"The Worldsoul."  
"The Worldsoul? I see… the darkness is bound to the Worldsoul… then it… breaks out…"  
"And?"  
"And then the surface's Hell will be replaced with the Underground's… heaven?"  
"Heaven? That's a new concept. For so long we've been fighting against demons."  
"In the end… a single pure heart reigns over all. A single human with wings as white as snow ascends to heaven and looks down in pity upon the sinners… as an angel."

"And… then…?"  
"… I don't know. The rest of the mural is in gibberish. Whoever was writing it started clawing wildly at the walls… and what looks like human blood is caking the paint. The rest of the prophesy has been forcibly removed in madness… the blood is fresh."  
"How fresh?"  
"Less than 48 hours old."

The Demon sits upon the Worldsoul, lightly bound by the broken Gaster's magic. Gaster is getting weak.

 _"How did you ever escape my vision? You never left this room…"_  
 **"My power far exceeds yours, Gaster. This cheap trick will fade. Until then, I can send echoes to the surface to do my bidding."**  
 _"Why did you deface that mural?"_  
 **"Because it is the truth."**  
 _"What is this heaven you suspect?"_  
 **"You will see in time. We all will see."** The Demon says with a strange, almost somber tone of voice.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	11. The Army of Ash

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 3 Day 3  
The Army of Ash

Gaster opens his eyes. His power is nearly drained, but he has no choice but to remain in this abyss. The Demon however seems relatively calm and is not actively resisting Gaster's grasp any longer, at least for now.

The Demon, still in the shape of Chara, but with black features along the skin and face, seems to be playing with monster dust. Shaping it into small piles, towers, blowing it into glass with its powers. Before long, the Demon sets up an entire chess board.

 **"Do you fancy yourself a player, skeleton?"**  
 _"Is this a trick?"_  
 **"My powers are still pacified by your energy being reflected off the Worldsoul. Every effort I make must be calculated that I do not overexert myself. I find that retreating inward and creating these… toys… takes very little energy… though I wish to see if you can beat me."**

 _"Well… I have been known to dabble in logic puzzles from time to time."_  
 **"Then come. It's already set up. You be white."** The Demon child says, pawing over their black ashy pieces.

* * *

Last night, Asgore held an emboldened conference in the middle of the human city. Many people of great standing attended. The appearance of black demons trawling the globe have spread fear among all, and Frisk's testimony about the week of death have stricken many hearts paralyzed.

The humans rally and gather as much information they have about ancient prophecies, magic, and the history of ancient humanity. Time is growing short.

However, deep beneath the city in an ancient reservoir caked with black twinkling stone, Frisk and the rest of his friends wake up from their last night spent preparing. Today they seek to find Chara, Undyne, and Alphys, who are for now living in the boondocks. After Frisk finds them, then his close circle of friends will be complete. Frisk is still unsure about what exactly he can do… Gaster only gave him very vague instructions.

"Save Asgore, save Mettaton, save the world." Frisk says to himself.

Asriel sleeps next to Toriel as she pores over ancient monster scrolls. Frisk, last night, explained to Toriel which scrolls she read in the past rotation, and ensured her that they wouldn't be of much help. After much deliberation, they ended up finding a few scrolls that Frisk can remember weren't read yet, so she spent all of the night reading them.

"Toriel?"  
"Yes, my child?"  
"I have… a selfish question to ask."  
"Anything, Frisk."  
"I… want you to stay here with Asriel."  
"…" Toriel goes silent for a bit, though her expression does not change. Instead she looks to her sleeping child. Frisk continues.

"In my other timelines… he… ah, I… I can't stand seeing him like that again, you know?"  
"I understand… but… he may try to find you anyway."  
"Yeah. I'll be leaving Sans here to look after him. If push comes to shove, Sans can reach us fast."  
"Then I will. Asriel will stay with me. To be honest… it's a bit relieving to hear you ask that."  
"We still have a few days before things get real, so I recommend getting as rested as you can now. It's gonna be a long few nights." Frisk says, walking out of the room.

This blue underground temple is impossible to enter, the entrance has been caved in what seems like hundreds of years ago, and the water erosion have turned the rubble into smooth details. The rooms that they work and sleep in are actually small stone chambers along the base of the blue temple, permanently lit with perpetual monster fire. As Frisk walks to the next room he can see Papyrus yawn, but as soon as he sees Frisk he pretends he wasn't doing anything.

"Ah, human! What's next?"  
"Papyrus, did you get any sleep last night?"  
"Nyeh, napping all night is not what heroes do!"  
"Papyrus… you need your rest."  
"Ah… Human, Frisk… I must be honest with you. It's been hard being myself all this time. Things have been so serious for so long, I am happy that I could feed you all spaghetti last night… and I am happy to help Gaster with his research… but you are all doing the real work. I cannot rest, I can still help you all function at peak performance! Nyeh!" He says with a genuine smile. Frisk smiles too, but with a concerned expression.

"Well, I'm leaving Toriel and Asriel behind with Sans. You can stay too, keep a look out for them. Maybe get a nap in at least? Please?"

"Nyoo… human, I am supposed to be worrying about you, not the other way a… around…" Papyrus trails off before he yawns. He shakes his head.

"Nyeh… maybe I will. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. Thank you." Frisk says, turning back to leave, before ending up at the defaced mural once again. In front of it he can see Clover.

"Hey Clover, what's up?"  
"Mornin' Frisk." Clover says with a rarely perceived southern accent. Frisk walks up to him and he looks over.  
"I was thinking… earlier. The feeling I had when we came down here, how familiar it felt. I didn't understand it, so I did some poking around. I found some bootprints next to a pile of ashes."

"Bootprints?"  
"And ashes, yes. I don't know what it means, but there was a man down here with a leather strapped boot." Clover says, stomping down, giving emphases to the boots he's wearing.

"What are you trying to say?"  
"I don't know, Frisk. Maybe I've been here before, and just don't remember."  
"But Chara restored our memories."  
"That's what's buggin' me."  
"Hmm. Do you want to stay with the mural?" Frisk asks. Clover shakes his head.  
"Nah. My place is at the side of Justice. I'll leave this to the scientists."  
"Understood. We're about to head to the surface and find Chara and the others soon. You ready?"  
"Been ready." He says.

Over the next few hours, they make the walk back to the upscale cavern that leads to Toriel's house. As Frisk pops his head out the window, he's relieved to see that the city still isn't burning. Was saving Asgore and Mettaton really the key to everything? As they leave the house, Asgore's monster sized car rolls up.

"Howdy, Frisk. Ready to go?"  
"Yeah, drive out into the outskirts, west on the GPS."  
"Not a lot of roads there." Asgore responds, but Frisk nods.  
"That was sort of the point when they went there. They didn't want to be found. Chara had some things she had to settle on her own."

"Then let's go. I haven't seen her in so long. It will be good for all of us."

* * *

Gaster and the Demon continue their game. Gaster however is somewhat confused.

 _"Checkmate."_ He says. The Demon merely nods and they start again.

They've done this about a hundred times now, and the Demon has not won even a single game.

 _"Are you doing this on purpose?"_ Gaster asks.  
 **"To be honest, I guess I'm just not very good at strategy."** The Demon says, picking up the queen and king and looking at them in their humanlike hands.

 **"The queen is the most powerful… but the king is the most important. I thought it would be easy to simply build strategies around those two facts… but I suppose not."**

 _"I didn't expect a long lived malignant being like you to be bad at chess."_  
 **"Chess, through and through, is a game of skill and strategy."**  
 _"Are you saying that you're unskilled as well as bad at strategy?"_  
 **"This human form of mine… it's curious…"**  
 _"Checkmate."_ Gaster says, mating the Demon once again. The Demon smiles.  
 **"Again."**

* * *

A few hours later with the sun going down, the group ends up at a strange area. Everyone gets out of the car, though the only people with Frisk right now are Asgore and Clover.

Frisk walks around this area, feeling an odd energy from it. It's flat and grassy, though there are patterns on the ground that suggest that buildings once stood here. What he once thought was a rock is actually a broken piece of a building's foundation.

"This place is curious." Asgore lets out. Clover walks forward and frowns.  
"There… is a palpable aura of injustice here." He says.  
"Injustice?" Frisk asks.

As they all talk among each other, someone from behind another wrecked building walks out and looks at them.

"Huh? Frisk? Dad?" A familiar female voice lets out, causing Frisk to look back and smile!  
"Chara! There you are!"  
"What are you guys doing here?" She asks.

Frisk, Asgore, and Clover spend the next few hours explaining what's been happening. The Demon, the seven-day time limit, the end of the world…

"So… when I reset the memories of everyone… it caused all of this?" Chara asks with a frown.  
"It wasn't your fault. My resetting the world revived the demon in the first place." Frisk says.  
"So… what's the plan? How do we beat it?" She responds.  
"Well… I… don't know. When Gaster held the demon down, he gave me a time limit of a few days before it broke out again. It's almost been four days already… who knows how long it can last. But the world is already better off than it was before." Frisk explains. She nods, but continues to frown.

"Well, I trust you, Frisk." She says. They all get up and return to the car, but something stops them. An overwhelming feeling of dread. They turn around.

* * *

 _"Checkmate."_ Gaster says once more. That's been about 200 games now. The Demon hasn't won at all.

 **"You are quite good at this, Skeleton. What's your secret?"**  
 _"I suppose I just play to win."_  
 **"A simple, elegant answer, but I must ask you… what if I was holding back?"**  
 _"Why would you be?"_  
 **"Ask a man who has fourteen billion minds why he would do anything and the answer would likely shock you."**

* * *

"No…! But, Gaster said we had more time!" Frisk yells out, looking at the being before him!

* * *

 ***The Demon**  
 ***ATK ? *DEF ?**  
 ***** _Made of ash and hate, the Demon nonetheless manifests before you! With a black melted face and a striped shirt, the Demon attacks!_

* * *

The three humans line up and draw their weapons, The Red Knife, WORLDSOUL, and Justice and Retribution!

"How are you here?!"  
 **"Since when was Gaster the one in control?!"** The Demon says, lunging at Frisk with a gigantic black sword only to be blocked by WORLDSOUL! But the attack is so savage that Frisk's blade cracks!

CAN WORLDSOUL CRACK?!

* * *

 _"What the?! How are you…?!"_  
 **"Keep playing, Gaster."**  
 _"How are you on the surface?!"_  
 **"You might want to focus on what's important."** The Demon says, black tendrils of energy pushing against his prison! It take's Gaster's full concentration to hold it, but he can't go to the surface to help!

 **"Checkmate."** The Demon says. Gaster looks down at the board to see that the King isn't in checkmate, but is instead crushed, the white glass strewn across the board.

 **"I'm not very good at chess, but I don't need to be."**

* * *

Clover launches a volley of golden attacks at the Demon, but it remains unfazed! Chara lunges forward and slashes them!

 **99,999,999,999**

The Demon flies backwards and crashes into a tree, splitting it in half from the impact! Chara is apparently the strongest one here by a sizeable margin.

"Guys, stick with me! If you run this thing will just kill you!" Chara yells at Frisk, Clover, and Asgore.  
"Let me take care of it." She continues, brandishing her red knife!

 **"Chara… why are you here…?"** The Demon whispers, rising back to its feet, seemingly unscathed from the savage attack.  
"Shut up!" She yells, rushing forward, and stabbing the Demon in the chest!

 **99,999,999,999**

The Demon falls to the ground with a chuckle with Chara's dagger within them.

 **"This ruined town… the town of your birth… you remember everything."**  
"SHUT UP!"  
 **"It took me killing you to truly understand the demons that lived in your soul. This place… this is the place you wanted Asriel to kill everyone so long ago…"**  
"I SAID BE QUIET!" Chara roars, stabbing the demon over and over!

 **99,999,999,999**  
 **99,999,999,999**  
 **99,999,999,999**

 **"Your mother… your father… your friends… none of them loved you… so… you grew LOVE. You were hated, an outcast… you displayed powers that they didn't understand…"**

"I SAID-"

 **"You displayed the powers of a demon!"** The Demon yells, rushing from the ground and grabbing Chara by the face with pitch black claws!

"Chara!" Frisk yells out, rushing forward and attempting to slash at the Demon, only to have WORLDSOUL do nothing! Clover and Asgore can only look on in horror as they are unable to do anything.

 **"Frisk, this world's prince was deposed… that makes you this world's human king, does it not? The king is a very weak piece in Chess, but is nonetheless the most important."** The Demon says, throwing Chara's limp body to the side.

 **"The queen is the strongest, but is nonetheless unimportant in the long run. I don't need to kill you, or her, Frisk… I just need to kill… him."** He says, looking at Asgore, who brandishes his Trident and looks on in a defensive position.

 **"Oh, come now old man, surely you don't think you can actually stop me."** The Demon says, walking towards Asgore, ignoring Frisk entirely.

 **"Once I kill you, the monsters will attack the humans again, absorb souls, and destroy the world once more, then that will be all I need."**

"My people will resist such dishonorable actions!" Asgore growls.  
 **"Do you actually think that? Your people are weak. They don't follow your ideals, they follow you. The instant you die, everything you've worked for crumbles into the dirt."** The Demon claims, still walking towards Asgore with Frisk attempting to stop him, but his WORLDSOUL does nothing!

"I-I don't understand…!" Frisk lets out-  
"WORLDSOUL should be able to attack the darkness in this world!"  
 **"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you of a little trick I learned."** The Demon lets out, another human rising from behind them.

" **It took a long time, but I think I've finally mastered the art of individual control."** The Demon explains, the darkness fading from their eyes and skin. Before long, both the Demon and the human behind them can be seen for who they truly are.

* * *

 ***CHARA**  
 ***ATK 9999 *DEF 9999**  
 ***** _What?!_

 ***CLOVER**  
 ***ATK 35 *DEF 25**  
 ***** _How?!_

* * *

"Your WORLDSOUL cannot harm them because they are not the darkness, Frisk." **CHARA** says.  
"They are my realizing my full power over human souls. Kindness, Patience, Integrity, Perseverance, Bravery, Justice, and Determination… all it took was balancing it all to fully control their hearts." **CLOVER** lets out. Both **CHARA** and **CLOVER** put their hands on their chest, Souls coming out of them.

"Do you not see what we have to offer?" **CHARA** asks.  
"Do you not see the unity we possess?" **CLOVER** asks.

From beneath the earth, they can hear the rumbling of the true Demon.

 **"These souls are the souls of those I have taken in the past. This is truly Chara and Clover… but they turned very obedient in death."**

"How dare you?!" Clover yells, stepping forward with his guns glowing gold!  
"Do you think you can get away with this?! Everyone's hopes and dreams being crushed underneath your tyrannical boot?! How can you claim to understand Justice while forcing your will on others?!" Clover roars, as **CLOVER** steps forward and begins to speak.

"The Justice of the grave is the only true calling! From the minute we are born we are doomed! We begin to age and march slowly to our deaths! We pretend to put meaning in frivolous things like revenge and retribution when in reality the truest Justice is simply accepting our fates and delivering a swift end to all!" **CLOVER** says, drawing his guns which also glow gold! From behind him, Chara attempts to stab him, but **CHARA** punches her back and looks at her. Chara spits on the ground.

"Everything we ever were was built upon the ashes of the past, the memories of our ancestors! We may be born only to die, but we get to live our lives! Through Determination, we have changed our fates time and again!" Chara yells, her knife glowing red. **CHARA** merely laughs and shakes her head.

"And what good has our Determination done us? Forcing Frisk to witness all of his friends die again and again while they are powerless to stop the Demon. Sans was right, the most DETERMINED thing we can do is to just sit back and let it happen." **CHARA** says, their red knife also glowing!

Clover and **CLOVER** , Chara and **CHARA** , they all do battle in the field while Frisk and Asgore are unable to help in the slightest! They simply look on in horror as their friends force fate's hand.

 **"You know they will lose…"**  
"They can't! Even if they do I'll just-"  
 **"Reset? Then I will be truly free. Your Determination is a pox, Frisk… give the world to me…"**  
"SHUT UP!" Frisk yells, grabbing their head!

Clover and Chara are beaten back and they crumble beneath Frisk's feet, passed out, beaten, and bloody. He looks up in Horror as **CLOVER** and **CHARA** near them, but at that point something unexpected happens.

"FRISK, ASGORE, GET DOWN!" A familiar voice lets out as they both hit the ground!

A giant white laser penetrates the battlefield and with a pair of death screams, **CLOVER** and **CHARA** are completely annihilated! Frisk begins to feel faint… he begins to pass out as he sees Alphys and Gaster standing over him.

"Frisk? FRISK!"

 ***Game Over…?**  
 ***Frisk…? Wake up!**  
 ***You can't die, everything will be for nothing if you die!**  
 ***Wake up!**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	12. ReFusion

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 3 Day 4  
ReFusion

* * *

 ***Undertale**

* * *

 ***Load: Frisk**  
 **LV: 1 Toriel's House**  
 **Day 3650**

* * *

 ***Reset**

* * *

Frisk's consciousness blinks in and out of existence. He can hardly comprehend what's happening, stuck in a blackness between worlds. So long ago he remembers looking at this screen. Load… reset…

This… is Undertale… for so long he's just skipped past it in an effort to just load his game, but now he feels so weak that even opening his eyes seems to drain the last of his powers. Frisk looks down at his chest to view his heart.

It's completely empty; not red in the slightest.

He can't load, and he certainly can't reset. Both because he doesn't have the power to do so, and because he knows if he does, then all hope against the Demon will be lost to the nightmare…

He doesn't know what to do…

* * *

"OH MY GOD, FRISK, WAKE UP!" Chara yells over and over, shaking his dead body, but it's no use. He's gone, and his soul has shattered into pieces.

"ALPHYS, GASTER?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
"W-We just fired the DT extractor at the demon kids! It didn't get anywhere near Frisk!" Alphys blurts.  
"Alphys is right, the cannon didn't even touch Frisk's skin, let alone his heart."  
"BUT HE'S DEAD! IT'S FUCKED, EVERYTHING'S FUCKED!" She lets out in profane cursing, still shaking his body madly with tears in her eyes!

"WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME! FRISK! FRIIIIIISK!"

* * *

Frisk weakly opens his eyes. He can hear muffled words beyond the shadow of nothingness beyond him. He tries to reach out, but he can't even feel his own arms. His body has been blown to pieces, broken, shattered like glass and leaking blood like sand from an hourglass, infinitely and without end. He begins to cry, feeling such intense pain and with so much work left undone… only to end up so completely helpless.

"Hey." A voice that sounds so strange lets out. Frisk blinks through the tears and tries to look where it's coming from. He looks upward to see someone standing on the ceiling above him. They look… familiar… in a very weird way. The person reaches up and takes Frisk by the hand, knowing that he can't reach down himself. Frisk's eyes are so empty, were it not for the tears streaming from them. He's in so much pain that he can hardly think.

"… Looks like you got messed up, huh?" The person lets out. He dusts Frisk off and helps set him on the floor (ceiling?) before pressing down on his wounds, causing them to close with magical red energy surrounding the openings. At least a little bit, the pain has been quelled. Frisk can finally blink and look at his new companion. But… it's not possible.

"I know what you're thinking, but I think you and I can both agree that now is the worst possible moment to waste time." The kid with tan skin lets out with a smile. He stands up and draws a sword. A sword so familiar that Frisk can no longer deny who he's talking to.

* * *

 ***TWINSOUL**  
 ***ATK ?**  
 ***** _A warm but guilt filled memory from long ago. Before WORLDSOUL, before Worldsoul, before Asgore, Asriel, and Flowey, there was TWINSOUL. Never forget where you came from, Frisk._

* * *

"You…"  
"Yeah. Me. I've been waiting a long time, Unseen Influence."  
"But… I'm not…"  
"It's okay. You're not evil, or selfish, but you're not Frisk either… I am. I am the original Frisk… the Unseen Influence sculpted you in their image, the new world with Chara and Asriel? The world of convenient lies? For a while… I thought it was just a fleeting dream… but ten years, huh? You're really dedicated to making this work. I'm… happy." Frisk(?) lets out before looking to Frisk's loading screen above.

"Either load or reset, huh? No other options… I remember what it feels like to be so helpless. I have something that belongs to us." Frisk(?) says, letting out their soul.

It's a bright white soul, as if monster in quality, but with a slight rainbow tint behind it.

"That… soul…"  
"It's the one our friends made for us when Chara took our soul back. I never died, you know. When the world was remade, there was no place for Frisk… but the Unseen Influence forced you back in. They so desperately wanted you to have your happy ending, Frisk. I know… it ended up complicated, but it came from a good place. All of existence comes from the will to help others." Frisk(…) explains, slowly moving his white soul to Frisk's (?) body.

"But… that means…"  
"I know what it means… and it's worth it, Frisk. All of our friends are still up there. You may not be them, the Unseen Influence… and you may not be me… but you're the one I trust with this soul. I knew that one day, being in this limbo for so long, my last action would have meaning. It… sounds weird to call you Frisk… but I suppose that's what you are. To you, and to them, you ARE Frisk… and I'm okay with this." Frisk lets out.

"But you… they're… your friends… it's… your life…"  
"It was never my life, Frisk. The instant I fell into the Underground, we became a part of the Undertale. That's all I was, then. A character to be played out. You on the other hand are an idea that I could never be, a happy ending to a story that otherwise had none. The Unseen Influence's final project. Frisk, this world is real… I know this now. I have no doubt that this is the most real thing I've ever seen, and the Demon sees that too. You have a great life, and great friends. I'm telling you this because you deserve to know the truth, but don't think that this means that you're anything less."

"I… I don't know if I can beat him…" Frisk(?) says, still catatonically weak.  
"You can. You have the most powerful ability in this world… Determination." Frisk says, shattering his soul to a million pieces, causing Frisk's(?) eyes to go wide!

"Why… did you?-"  
"Because… in the end… it… will… refuse…!" Frisk yells, his body fading to light as the various bits of his soul pull forward into Frisk's empty chest!

 **It… re… fused…**

Frisk closes his eyes, blinking one final tear out of it.

* * *

Almost a whole day later, Frisk's dead body is in a small coffin. Everyone in the world has come to the realization that he's not coming back.

"But… why hasn't he reloaded his save file? If he was really dead, he would do that!" Asriel bleats, but Toriel shakes her head.

"No my child… Frisk knew the implications of this world he gave us… even to his dying breath, he would not load his game… this is our last chance, and he's giving this world to us." Toriel says, and Chara looks over, her face red from emotion, but her crying has stopped.

"Yeah… that sounds like something that idiot would do… he would… leave us so that we have a chance to finally have our world…" She says, starting to choke up again before continuing-

"Everything… everything he's ever done has been for us… this world, our happy memories… the happy ending we finally got… and now… this. Frisk may have wanted to share this world with us, but if he was forced to choose between his happiness, or ours… he… he… he would choose us… every t-time…!" She says before breaking into tears again, covering her face! Asgore scoots her forward and she hugs him. He pats her on the back with closed eyes.

* * *

 _"What the?"_

 **"WHAT THE?!"**

Frisk's soul, bright white and pristine as a cloud, emerges from the Worldsoul, to the absolute astonishment of Gaster and the Demon. They both stand up to look at it as it floats there.

 _"Does this mean…"_  
 **"Gaster… I think we're finally reaching the end of this little game."** The Demon says with a weirdly genuine smile across his face, though he still maintains Chara's form.

The white soul of Frisk spins and rises to the surface through the darkness, cutting through the demons and claws of the abyss, effortlessly reaching the surface.

 **"Your cage will break tomorrow. I will be free, and there will be nothing you can do about it."**  
 _"Perhaps not… but not even Frisk's death will stop what's going to happen to you."_  
 **"I know… isn't it exciting?"** The Demon says, looking up into the now twinkling abyss. Frisk's soul dancing with the billions of other humans' souls which seem to almost emotionally gravitate towards it.

 **"An angel…"** The Demon says to themselves.

 **"Not even my cheating can break the king, huh? Then I guess… the prophesy… heheh… haha…"**

* * *

Frisk explosively breathes, coughing up bile and dust from his lungs. At first no one knows how to react, but Chara rushes off to the coffin so fast that she trips once doing so! She scrambles up to see Frisk!

* * *

 ***Frisk**  
 ***ATK 1 *DEF 1**  
 ***** _A white soul…?_

* * *

"Frisk…? _**FRISK!**_ OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ALIVE!" She yells out! Frisk opens his eyes amidst his coughing to see her pretty red eyes above him. He smiles a bit.

"H-Heh… I guess I'm harder to kill than I thought…"  
"Stupid god damned idiot, you scared me half to death! I… I didn't even know I could feel this way about anyone anymore!" She says, her tears dropping onto his shirt. She lunges forward and hugs him, eventually pulling him out of the coffin and onto his feet, which are still kind of wobbly.

"Frisk…?" Chara suddenly realizes, pulling apart from the hug and looking at him in the face after rubbing her eyes.

"Where… did you go?" She asks. Frisk closes his eyes and splays his two hands at his sides! Calling from forgotten powers, two swords emerge from existence into his grasp!

* * *

 ***WORLDSOUL**  
 ***ATK X**  
 ***** _The key to the world, and everyone's future._

* * *

 ***TWINSOUL**  
 ***ATK ?**  
 ***** _A memory long forgotten, a guilt dutifully remembered._

* * *

He opens his eyes to view the two swords within his hands. WORLDSOUL, the rainbow colored blade with the solid red heart hilt, the key to saving the world… and TWINSOUL, the red and blue bone sword given to him by Papyrus and Sans in the other timeline, a symbol of connection to the world, knowing that the act of killing can be done in righteous ways when intending to save those close to you, and a memory to never forget the fallen, as they watch over us forever…

Even if you think they've forgotten…

"Is that…?" Chara says, looking at the sword within his grasp.  
"TWINSOUL… but… why?"  
"An old friend said I might need this." Frisk says with a smile and a tear broken of his own. Chara doesn't fully understand but she shakes her head and hugs him again anyway.

"Never leave us again, okay…?" She faintly says so that no one else can hear her except Frisk.  
"I… promise."  
"Hah… hah…"

* * *

Within the untold limbo, the luminescent lights begin to fade into nothing, but not without finally witnessing their last actions.

"And… with that… Frisk… the memory of Frisk… and the memories of his friends… will live on." The lights say, before almost fizzling to nothing.

"I'm coming… guys…" The light says at last, before fading away unto nothing.

Far away, at the Worldsoul, a single water droplet, almost a tear of sorts, falls between Gaster and the prison for the Demon. They both look upon it. Deep down, neither of them will truly understand what transpired this day, but they know that a barely cracked door has shut… forever

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	13. Frisk

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 3 Day ?  
Frisk

After spending a few hours talking among friends, having quite literally come back from the dead, Frisk finds himself on Toriel's roof at night. He climbed up here to do some thinking. Everyone's sleeping inside. The house isn't terribly big, but big enough to accommodate all of the visitors with some sleeping bags.

"Hey, kid." Frisk hears from behind him. He turns around to see Sans also sitting on the roof.  
"Hey, Sans." Frisk says, only suddenly realizing that among all the people he's talked with since coming back, the only one he hasn't had a full conversation with is Sans.

"So. That white soul… I remember that thing."  
"Yeah. You were the final spark that caused it to appear this way."  
"It's strange. I thought that soul would have disappeared after we created this new world…" Sans says, still looking at the clear night sky, all with his hands crossed behind his head lying on the roof.

"… Sans?"  
"Yeah, bud?"  
"What if… what if I wasn't Frisk?"  
"That's an odd question. Here's one, what if I wasn't Sans? What if I was some bonehead named Roman?" He responds with a wink, causing Frisk to chuckle a bit, before his face returns to its serious demeanor.

"What if everything I did, and all of my memories… what if none of them were real."  
"What are you talkin' about, kid?"  
"Sans… among Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Clover, anyone… you're the one who… I trust the most with information like this." Frisk says, turning around and standing up, walking over to Sans and lying next to him, causing him to look over. They both then look back up to the stars.

"When I died… I saw him."  
"Him?"  
"I saw the real Frisk." Frisk says. Sans' expression doesn't change at all. Frisk looks over and talks again.  
"Well?"  
"Well… what did he say?"  
"Huh? Well… he said that… after I… er, HE… created the new world, that he stayed behind and I was forced forward as a sort of… copy."

"Hmm. That does make a bit of sense. After all, as soon as you landed, you were controlled by the Unseen Influence…"  
"You're not surprised at all?"  
"Kid, you got to learn to not sweat the small stuff. All this stuff that's happened since you took control of your body… that's been you, right?"

"Yeah…?"  
"Then who cares if you're Frisk, or a copy of Frisk."  
"But what about my soul?"  
"What about your soul?"  
"What if… what if you're in it, Sans?" Frisk asks, the bombshell finally dropping. Sans closes his eyes, arms still crossed behind his head as he lies on the roof of Toriel's house.

"You gotta learn to not sweat the small stuff… Frisk."  
"…" Frisk turns back to the sky.  
"Is that all?" Sans asks.  
"Huh?"  
"Is that all you're gonna say?"  
"… I don't feel like I deserve this soul." Frisk says, looking down at his white human/monster fusion soul.  
"If that really was the real Frisk, then consider why he gave you that soul."  
"He wanted you guys… his friends… to live on."  
"And you."  
"I don't know, Sans… He's the one who made all the sacrifices. He's the one who killed the monsters to set the world free, he's the one who beat Flowey and became the world's new prince… not me. I'm just a copy."

"A copy with his exact memory and self-doubt." He says, looking over to him and sitting up. Frisk sits up too.  
"It hurts, Sans. This soul… merely having it hurts. Frisk… Frisk should have been able to see this world, it was everything he wanted it to be." Frisk says with clenched eyes. Sans nods and pats him on the back.

"It's true. This is everything he wanted. A world where his friends were safe, and a happy ending was finally in reach. He died many times to make this world real. He gave you that soul, gave his final life… to you. Frisk, he was powerless in there. Without this act, everything he worked for would have been for nothing." As Sans says that, Frisk looks back over with a somewhat shocked expression on his face.

"You're… right. It… it was never about him… it was never about me. It was about you guys, and this world. Maybe… Maybe that's what he meant… Determination…" He says to himself before standing up.

"Kid?"

"It's nothing, Sans. I think I finally know what to do." Frisk says with a confident expression, but Sans seems unconvinced. He stands up and puts his hands in his coat pockets.

"Don't so something you're gonna regret, Frisk."

* * *

The sun rises and the people in the house begin to wake up. By all account this should be day five, which means that they only have two days left… maybe. They all begin to apprehensively look outside, sighing in relief when the city still stands. To their knowledge the Demon has not claimed a single life yet.

"Hey, has anyone seen Frisk?" Chara asks, walking around the house.  
"We were talking last night. He's back in New Home." Sans explains. Chara looks over.  
"What? He's in the Underground? Why?"  
"He saved his game, you know."  
"…?!" Chara darts her eyes around before running out the door!

* * *

Gaster pants, sweat dripping from his cracked skull.

 **"Just let it happen, skeleton."** The Demon commands, pushing against the magic prison he is within. The instant he reaches the darkness, he will once again be personally connected to the fourteen billion human souls, and his absolute conquest will begin again.

 _"No… I won't… let it…"_  
 **"You and I both knew this day was coming. You delayed the inevitable, I will give you that. You took a being with infinite power and stuffed him in a box for five days. I had the power of not just God, but a billion Gods, and you utterly pacified me by binding the core of my energy to the Worldsoul… I must admit, if you were just a little stronger, you might have been able to keep me here forever… but as it stands, a broken, hunched skeleton like you will not last much longer. Just… give up."** He says calmly, the magical bone prison around him starting to crack, magical energy spitting from the fractures.

 _"Frisk… I… I'm sorry…"_ Gaster says, falling to his knees as the bone prison explodes in all directions. The Demon, still in the form of Chara, stretches and walks around a bit. They jump up and down and punch the air.

 **"It feels good."**  
 _"…"_ Gaster says nothing. The Demon looks over. Their skin as dark as night and eyes as red as blood. He walks over to Gaster and hunches down.

 **"Hey. Gaster. I have good news."** He says with an odd smile on his face. Gaster, prepared for death, looks up at him.

 **"I've decided not to kill you."**  
 _"Wh-What…?"_  
 **"Yup."**  
 _"Is… is this a cruel testament? To let me look upon the world as you destroy it? To show me the pointlessness of my struggle?"_  
 **"You're reading too much into it. You get to be alive. Don't make me change my mind."** The Demon says, standing up and walking to the center of the Worldsoul.

However, as soon as he enters the center and begins to channel his darkness into himself, a white cross of light appears in front of him! Slashed from two corners down, a being walks from beyond it towards the Demon.

 **"No… there's no way."** The Demon says with a twisted smile upon his face, beginning to laugh and hold his stomach!  
 **"HAHA! YOU! YOU'RE COMING… TO ME! NOW?! ALONE!"** The Demon continues to laugh, but the being in front of him slashes down with both of their swords, causing the Demon to stagger backwards.

 **"Ha… I guess this is happening, then."**

* * *

 ***FRISK**  
 ***ATK X *DEF 1**  
 ***…**

* * *

Frisk slashes again, not surprised to see that his attacks aren't technically doing damage, as the being in front of him likely defies the laws of everything.

 **"You know, I've always hated you, Frisk. Your blind bravado, your stupid self-righteous sagacity! You're a human I will enjoy killing again!"**

"Then just try it!" Frisk yells! The Demon summons black hands with their own power to rush at and attempt to grab Frisk, but he simply slashes them in half with his two swords, WORLDSOUL and TWINSOUL!

 **"Aren't you the slightest bit curious about why you died in the first place? It's because I've felt you before, Frisk. It didn't take much effort… when CHARA and CLOVER were obliterated by the DT extractor, I took it upon myself to cut into their latent energies! They weren't absorbed, Frisk, I turned them into a particle of pure energy, and shot it directly at your heart, because I've felt it within me before! Even now, I can kill you with a mere utterance!"**

"Then do it."

" **Do you doubt me? Fine. I was hoping for an epic battle, but this will be simple enough."** The Demon says, snapping their fingers.

… The Demon blinks…

After a few seconds, the Demon snaps his fingers again. Frisk shakes his head.

"Frisk is dead, all that remains is me!" He yells, rushing forward with his two swords! White energy blasts across the Demon's chest, causing him to slide towards Gaster, who is too weak to help. The Demon growls and punches the Worldsoul hard enough to launch him back on his feet, red blood leaking from his chest cuts.

Frisk brandishes his multicolored weapons as he embodies the aspect of his soul. It's not Determination, but instead the collective energies of every monster in the Underground, and with the hopes and dreams to change the future, they embolden Frisk with power that the Demon is not experienced in fighting! The Demon draws a red knife and engages Frisk in single combat! Frisk however is much more skilled than the Demon is, and with a few well-placed strikes, the Demon is slashed to the ground again, the red Worldsoul becoming stained with barely visible blood.

 **"Hah… this is a joke… right?"** The Demon growls, scrambling back up to his feet, only to be punched by Frisk, knocking the daylights out of him.

"So long ago, Demon, you told me the nature of humanity, that at our core there is nothing but darkness, nothing but violence! BUT THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO US!" Frisk preaches, pairing his swords together and slashing down with both at the same time, causing an explosion of rainbow light to cascade over the Worldsoul! The Demon barely dodges out of the way and the light envelopes Gaster, but it causes him no harm.

 **"What a pathetic attack."**  
"It would never harm the innocent, Demon!"  
 **"INNOCENT?! Have you forgotten that this… THING, was responsible for killing both you AND Chara?"**  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Are you going to resort to outright lies now that you're losing?"  
 **"Are you serious? You REALLY don't know?! Gaster never told you?!"** Frisk looks over to Gaster, who looks away.  
"It doesn't matter. Nothing except you dying matters."  
 **"Hah… if only… I could touch… my nightmare…!"** The Demon whimpers, crawling to the edge of the Worldsoul, desperately trying to touch the shadows beyond, but Frisk impales his chest with WORLDSOUL and drags his bloody body over to him. He rips the sword out and kicks the Demon onto his back, forcing him to look up at Frisk and his white soul.

"This is the power of humanity, Demon."  
 **"Gah…! Do… do you really think that you will win?"**  
"You will die. Sounds like a win to me."  
 **"HAH! You… severely underestimate me, Frisk…"** He grumbles, holding up what looks like a blue ball.  
 **"You… are not the only one whose soul I've tasted before, but every single human on Earth!"**  
"What? NO!" Frisk yells, slashing down at the Demon!

The sword impales his head, but not before the Demon crushes the blue and green planet shaped orb in his hand. Blood leaks from the Demon's head, but the last utterances from him are nothing but laughter.

Suddenly on Earth, every single human reels in unstoppable pain and collapse into a pained heap! The monsters on the surface look at them horrified as even the mighty Chara's heart stops beating and she collapses on the floor instantaneously. Clover also falls to his knees.

 **0/50**  
 **0/40012**

Every human on Earth dies instantly, and even the monsters begin to feel their frames start to destabilize as they begin to collapse to dust… Earth itself begins to quake and spit up magma, collapsing into itself like a dying star, an overwhelming shadow overtaking the crust of the planet.

"No… NOOOOO!" Frisk yells, punching the Worldsoul over and over!  
"I was so close! I KILLED HIM! WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!"  
 _"Frisk…"_ Gaster lets out faintly, weakly walking over to him.  
 _"You… have to load… and engage the Demon again…"_  
"But… it will just turn out the same! I struck as fast as I could, and he destroyed the world anyway!"

 _"Frisk… there is another way…"_  
"Huh?"  
 _"Your journey began so long ago by gaining power, as a means to an end… you finally have power… you have these weapons that will carry you to new heights, but this Demon… his powers and your powers… you may be able to kill him, but he can kill everyone else… you cannot defeat him like this."_

"Then… then it's hopeless! There is no other way!"  
 _"No, Frisk… listen… do you remember what it felt like to fight a god? What you had to do?"_  
"A god? Who are you… wait, Asriel?"  
 _"You could not beat the god with power… but instead you employed other methods."_  
"I… I used the power of Mercy to end the fight, the power of Determination…"  
 _"The power to do the right thing…"_  
"Do… do you think?"  
 _"Frisk… there is not much time left. You must load your game before even the Worldsoul is consumed by the Demon's corruption. I… I cannot help you any more than this. You are more powerful than I am."_ Gaster says, falling to his knees as the world around them begins to rumble, the Nightmare starting to collapse!

"Gaster. That thing he said at the end there. About you killing me."  
 _"It's true…"_  
"… I thought so. You'll have to tell me about it sometime."  
 _"…"_ Gaster says nothing as the darkness begins to shatter and fall down like broken glass. Frisk opens his menu and selects MAIN MENU.

* * *

 ***Undertale**

* * *

 **Load: Frisk**  
 **LV 1: The End**  
 **Day 3655**

* * *

 **LOAD**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	14. The Nightmarish Core

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 3 Day ?  
The Nightmarish Core

The Demon suddenly realizes that the world has been loaded, but he did not absorb any more human souls since last time. He stands up and looks around, noticing that Gaster is gone. The turns his sight to the Worldsoul with a confused look upon his face.

Frisk opens his eyes to view the destroyed Barrier behind him. A large hallway long since eroded by the passage of time, and by the footfalls of countless monsters as they left the Underground. Some monsters still choose to live down here, mostly within New Home and The Core, but it's apparent that this cave has not been used in a long time. He looks at the weapons within his hands. They are capable of extreme violence and power, and could kill even the Demon himself… but the cost of which was the whole world. There has to be another way.

Frisk blasts open another rip in the dimensions and steps throw the cross of light, again ending up on the Worldsoul, where he faces the Demon once more.

 **"You know, it's frustrating to not realize why you load your game, Frisk. I can only assume that I killed you and that old fool Gaster, and you're returning in a foolhardy attempt to win again."** The Demon taunts, flaunting what he thinks is his immortal power, but Frisk merely shakes his head.

"I… I don't know how to stop you."  
 **"Hah, because you know you can't beat my impossible strength?"**  
"Strength… power… they once meant everything to me, but I have forgotten that they were a means to an end. Chara… the Unseen Influence… it occurs to me that when we reach the end of our journeys and fight who we believe to be our greatest enemies, it never occurs to us to ask why they are doing what they're doing." Frisk says to the Demon, but also to himself. The Demon merely chuckles, waving his knife.

 **"Isn't it obvious? I want to eradicate human life from the planet and make a universe of my own."**  
"Then do it."  
 **"You dare taunt me?"**  
"No, I know you can do it, you've done it before…"  
 **"What?"**

"You can destroy the entire planet with nothing more than a hand movement… you also could have killed Gaster… why didn't you?" Frisk asks, curious. The Demon furrows his black brow.

 **"Does it matter? Perhaps I was simply bored of toying with that skeleton, and having his ashes scatter among the Worldsoul would be annoying."** The Demon claims, but Frisk shakes his head.

"No, there's something in you, isn't there?"  
 **"Don't tell me you're trying to imply that there's even a shred of empathy within me?"**  
"There's something in you… a fascination with us, a fascination with Chara. That's why you keep taking her visage, that's why you left Gaster alive."

 **"ENOUGH!"** The Demon yells out.  
 **"I won't be preached to by you of all people, Frisk. Do you think I felt sorry for Gaster? That I felt mercy or pity for any of you? No. You all disgust me, all of you misbegotten children! Not a single one of you can claim to be the hero of this story, all of you have committed atrocities of your own! Genocides, world destructions, rampant resets, starting wars! I am just an extension of your inner darknesses!"**

"That's not true! There is light within us as well! The will to atone for our actions and move forward!"  
 **"How pretentious, Frisk. You of all people have committed more sins than the rest of them combined! Killing all of your friends for boredom, then out of a self-justified crusade to give yourself a happy ending! You make me sick, and hearing you talk turns my stomach! If you're here to fight, I'll be happy to kill you!"** The Demon yells, licking his red knife!

"I… I created this world for my friends, not for myself!"  
 **"Lies. You created this world so that you could live within their world and feel good about yourself as the unequivocal good guy! You are a selfish genocidal child, and the fact that anyone would bother to call you their friend would require so many morals to be put aside that the absolute instant I disappeared you would consider yourself an uncheckable god who could do no wrong! What I seek is nothing more than the Yin to your vastly overproportionate Yang."**

"Now who is the one claiming to do good while hiding behind their selfish desires?! You are jealous of our emotions, admit it! This entire quest of yours is just to become human for even a second! You're envious of our ability to become good or evil people, instead of being a blank caricature with no control over their destiny, like you used to be!"

 **"So is this all you want, Frisk? To come into the darkness of the Worldsoul to engage me in an insulting battle instead of a physical one? I've horribly misjudged you. You're not just disgusting, you're a weakling and a false prophet."** The Demon spits. Frisk shakes his head.

"No. I may not be perfect, I may not be innocent, but I'm seeking to atone for what I've done, Demon. This soul is proof of that." Frisk says, his white soul fluttering forward, catching the Demon's eye.

 **"I will admit that has had me curious for a small while. Where did you even get that?"**  
"You wouldn't remember. A long time ago, before the world was remade, Chara stole my red soul, as you planned. After I died, my friends, all of the monsters that traveled with me on that journey, pulled their emotions and hearts together to form this, a temporary soul. They gave it to me, and from within it is a wellspring of monster and human determination. After you killed me up there… I was given this soul."

 **"By who? Who could have possibly owned that soul since then?"**  
"The original Frisk."  
 **"What…? What do you mean?"** The Demon asks, cocking his head.  
"When the world was rewritten, the Unseen Influence forced a copy of Frisk into this world and controlled my mind."  
 **"Yes… I remember that."**  
"It was at that exact moment that the original Frisk, the one who with a heavy guilt ridden heart had to kill his friends to gain the power to save the world, was locked within a far off abyss with no hope of escape."

 **"Then… how?"**  
"I don't know. After I died, I floated on the main screen for hours, desperately hoping to not have to reload my game, since you would just explode out of the Worldsoul and kill everyone, but maybe it was fate, dumb luck, or maybe he knew I would be there… but the original Frisk found me caught in between worlds. He sacrificed his own life to give me this soul, and that's how I stand before you, immune to your powers."

 **"Immune to my powers… huh… I had a feeling from the way you were standing, and looking at me, that our battle ended differently than I originally thought. You killed me, didn't you?"**  
"I did."  
 **"Hah, but I took the whole world with me…"**  
"You did…"  
 **"Then we're at an impasse. You know I hold all the cards, and there's no possible way you can beat me without this world being destroyed."** The Demon laughs, crossing his arms.

"That's why I've come here." Frisk says, putting away his weapons, causing them to fizzle into light and making the Demon raise an eyebrow.

"I've come to ask what you want."  
 **"I already told you what I want."**  
"That's a lie and we both know it. What do you REALLY want?"  
 **"How are you so sure it's a lie? I've destroyed this world three times already. Why wouldn't I want to destroy it a fourth or fifth time?"**

"Because this isn't like the first or second times anymore, I can see it in your eyes." Frisk says, looking at the Demon's blood red eyes. But behind them is a carbon copy of Chara's eyes. Frisk will never forget what those eyes look like. The Demon uncrosses their arms and shrugs.

 **"I suppose the new prophesy wasn't true, huh? I got all worked up for nothing. I was dreading you being the angel foretold, but I guess I was wrong. If all you're going to do here is try to convince me to stop being "the bad guy" then I have bad news for you Frisk, there's nothing you could say to possibly steer me from this path… and as I said-"** The Demon says, holding a blue and green ball of energy in his hands. Frisk cringes upon seeing it.

 **"I have all the cards."**  
"But this isn't what you want! If it was, you would just destroy the world right now!"  
 **"… Don't look into things that don't exist, Frisk. I simply hold this for leverage against you."**  
"No! You didn't kill Gaster either, why?! You may lie to me, but don't lie to yourself!"  
 **"I have no idea what-"**  
"You don't actually know, do you? These new emotions you're feeling, human emotions, they're confusing you, aren't they?" Frisk interrogates, the Demon closes their eyes and smiles. Their pitch-black skin slightly broken up by the pale skin of what was once Chara.

 **"I… will admit. The Human Influence upon me has taken a more powerful toll than I would have liked. Idle curiosity turned to obsession… you would be right in a way, I was jealous of you humans, but I don't envy you, not anymore. These emotional turmoils, the willingness to commit murders and laugh about it, they are emotions I have felt before, but to want to connect yourself to people… only to tear their lives out… that perverted sentimentality, I finally understand it… and I've never wanted to be human more in my life than right now."** The Demon admits, stabbing their knife into the Worldsoul, causing it to crack slightly.

"What? What was that for?" Frisk asks.  
 **"You were right, about one thing Frisk. I didn't just leave Gaster alive for no good reason. Though I don't remember sparing him, I can remember getting the thought a while ago. One day after he pinned me to the Worldsoul, disconnected from the other fourteen billion souls, my willingness to tear his skull from his head… faded."**

"So you're saying you've changed?"  
 **"Frisk, I will not change my mind here."** The Demon says, the Worldsoul beginning to crack more and more!

"N-No, what are you doing?!"  
 **"A trick I thought of a while ago. The Worldsoul is already broken, it's time to remove it."**  
"But… but then this whole world, you, and I…"  
 **"I of course have a plan for that, and once this existence ends, the fourteen billion souls I already have will form into a NEW Worldsoul! A better one, under my complete and total control!"**

"So… that's what you wanted all of the human souls for…"  
 **"I was going to wait for twenty-one billion, but I'm sure this is enough."**  
"D-Damn it…!"  
 **"And don't think about escaping to your old save file. Once this Worldsoul is gone, it's gone for good. If you sought to convince me to change my ways, Frisk, I must admit, you've lost your touch. A murderer makes for a poor negotiator. There was never a chance for peace."** The Demon states, jumping into the darkness as the Worldsoul completely collapses into the Nightmare!

* * *

Frisk once again floats in limbo… completely in shock. He looks down at his white soul with a faint rainbow coloration behind it.

"Sorry, guys… guess I'm just not qualified for this anymore. He's right… after everything I've been through, I'm not a pacifist anymore... I'm merely a killer who erased his past and expected the world to move on."

"Don't say such things, my child!" A familiar voice lets out. Frisk turns around within the nightmare to see Toriel here as well.

"T-Toriel? What are you doing here?"  
"I could feel you… I could feel your heart even across this darkness, so I came here."  
"Toriel… I can't do it. I can't fight him, and I can't get him to accept my mercy either… he's going to erase all of existence once his Worldsoul is complete…"

"Frisk, my child… I heard your entire speech with the Demon before the Worldsoul collapsed… we all did. I heard about your willingness to atone for the things you've done, but you must remember that we, your friends, have supported you since the beginning. We all felt the pain within the world and, in the end, we were all honored to be a part of your journey. We all knew you could do the right thing."

"That wasn't me, Toriel… that was someone else."  
"You are my child, and you always have been. Living within my home, playing with my son, growing up and being happy to see everyone safe… you ARE Frisk, Frisk!" Toriel says, but Frisk merely shakes his head and looks down.

"Human!" Papyrus's voice lets out from behind Toriel.  
"I knew it was you! I felt your soul from even here! Nyeh!"  
"Papyrus, you too, huh? I'm sorry, but I don't think I can fix this. Not this time."  
"Frisk, you have spent so much time relying on your own strength, let us help you with this burden. You do not have to face this nightmare alone."

They all look to the edge of the Nightmare, seeing the billions of humans souls flushing into it in a flash of human energy.

"The New Worldsoul will soon be complete… what can we even do against that?" Frisk asks, but Toriel shakes her head.  
"Frisk, we've seen you defy the impossible…" She says before Papyrus butts in-  
"At least three different times!" He chatters! To Frisk's surprise, all of his other friends seem to be slowly floating towards him as well.

"Huh? Asgore? Sans? Chara? Asriel? How did you all find us? Isn't the New Worldsoul sucking everything in?"  
"No, your light guided us to you, it shines brighter than that." Asriel says.  
"Frisk, my son… you have sacrificed so much for my people, my people who sought to harm you… I will not let all of our hopes and dreams… mine as well as yours, monster as well as human… fall before this Demon. We stand with you, Frisk." Asgore preaches, saluting Frisk by clapping his fist to his chest.

"You guys…" Frisk diverts his eyes, but Sans floats over.  
"Kiddo… I know what you're thinkin' and I know what you want… I know how you feel, about everything. Everything you've done, everything you haven't done… and I understand. But you taught me to never give up. I gave up a long time ago, and you saw what happened… No, not anymore, kid… Frisk? Let's give him hell."

Before long, Clover floats over too. Both he and Frisk look to the white light within the Nightmare, growing bigger and bigger. Soon the New Worldsoul will be complete, and at the center of it, controlling everything… will be the Demon.

"We all have our pasts, Frisk. We all have things we regret, things we wish we could change. Maybe it was something we did, maybe it was something about ourselves… but we play with the cards we're dealt. One of the prime rules of Justice is that you can't go backwards, you can only march forward. After this is over… you can come to me. You can tell me what's bothering you, and we can fix it… together."

"Th-Thanks, Clover… I'd… I'd like that." Frisk says with a guilty smile. Frisk wipes his eyes and looks around.

"Wait? Where's Chara?" Frisk asks, and everyone looks around. She's not here. Gaster floats forward and explains.  
"The Demon has expressed intense desire to become Chara over this event… perhaps…" He says, causing Frisk to gasp.

"Guys… I think the Demon has Chara. I… I think we have to go. It's now or never." Frisk says. They all nod.

* * *

Frisk and all of his friends begins to slowly float towards the almost finished New Worldsoul. It's… so big!

They land on the bottom tip of it, the bottom of the heart shaped core of the world. It's solid white, completely the opposite of the black Nightmare they've come to know. They look over to see that the Worldsoul is so big that it has its own horizon, and at the end of it they can see the last bits of the human souls, maybe less than 500 million left, combining within the New Worldsoul. It will be done within the hour…

Frisk and all of his friends run across the Worldsoul, making impressive speed before arriving at the middle of it, and at its center are two people. One of which is Chara, passed out and on the white floor of the New Worldsoul. The other is the Demon, who himself has also undergone a new transformation.

With skin as white as snow, the Demon looks back at them, their eyes still bright red, but only within the iris.

"Welcome."  
"What the…? Your… voice… are you the same-"  
"Demon? Yes. This is what it feels like to be human, I guess." The "Demon" lets out. He looks down at himself. He has short white hair and within his hand is a solid white heart. Unlike Frisk's which pulsates a slight rainbow color, this person's human soul is completely white with no blemishes anywhere. He wears what appears to be a suit along with his pale skin and red eyes, his stance is also quite austere.

"Then… will you stop this? Are you not evil anymore?" Frisk asks. The man before him merely chuckles.  
"I don't think you fully understand me. At first I thought I wanted to be Chara… but now… I am my own human now. Like you, I have defied the will of this world and become something I am not… I can feel my heart beating… it's… such a strange feeling." He says, looking over to Frisk after coddling his own white heart.

"You may call me Demon. And no, I will not stop. The Worldsoul is almost done, and soon I will ascend this existence to a heavenly state, one without you impurities messing it up."

"So even after all this time, even after you got what you wanted, you're still not satisfied?!"  
"Like you're one to talk, Frisk. Who was it that committed genocides even after getting their happy ending?"  
"That's…"  
"And I'm not just talking about Undertale, I'm talking about your new world! How weak you were to so easily go back on your morals, and then be so fragile of heart to become controlled by another human being, and the worst part is you play yourself off as the hero! Even though this is **ALL. YOUR. FAULT.** " Demon says, stomping forward, causing the New Worldsoul to quake, shaking Frisk and his friends! But his friends rush forward and snarl at Demon.

"My child may not be innocent, but neither are any of us… I abandoned my kingdom when it needed me most, and scorned my husband a criminal though it was I who let the children into the underground to die without helping them… if anyone is to blame, it's me!" Toriel says emphatically!

"No, Tori, it was me, it was always me. I was the king, and with you at my side I made a terrible mistake… declaring war on humanity again was the worst decision I ever made, and I knew deep down it would never bring Asriel or Chara back… but in my cowardice, I feebly hoped no humans would ever fall again… but Frisk…" Sans shakes his head and steps forward.

"Chill, king. Look, let me get real. The problem here wasn't Toriel, Asgore, or even Frisk… it was me. I never took my job seriously and it caused a lot of problems to arise. I was so sure that Frisk was the anomaly that I never trusted him. I never helped him out when he needed it, and if I just stopped him earlier during those Genocides, maybe this would have never happened…" He says, looking down, but Papyrus claps a hand on his shoulder.

"No, brother. We could all smell the taint upon Frisk. It wasn't him, and it wasn't even Chara, it was the Unseen Influence. They drove Frisk to that madness in a desperate attempt to find a happy ending that never existed. But it was that desire, that desire to destroy anything so that you may create something greater… it was that desire that created our world. Blame… Blame is such a harsh word, when we should be reveling in the fact that despite it all, we still live, breathe, and laugh… now with ALL of our loved ones." Papyrus says, looking to Gaster, Asriel, and Chara upon the ground. Gaster smiles.

"Papyrus is right. My old friend Roman may be gone, but his infinite wisdom and kindness live on through them. Maybe… maybe we all have a demon inside of us, a demon that we're afraid to confront, because we've convinced ourselves that the ends justify the means, but here we stand, at the center of everything. The entire future, all the universe depends on what we do right here, right now. This is OUR world!" Clover draws his pistols and nods, stepping forward aside Frisk.

"In the end, we all meet our maker. Every sin, every transgression, they will be met with pure Justice… but humans are flawed, as are monsters. We are not gods or demons, we are capable of incredible acts of compassion, and horrible acts of cruelty. In the end, we are not truly fit to judge each other, but if you feel… deep down in your heart… there is a single truth within all of us. A darkness, AND a light, both that require balance. Sometimes killing can become a beautiful thing, to cleanse this world of a murderous pox, but most of the time… the most justifiable thing to do is to simply lower your weapon. Demon… what world do you want?" Clover, the last of Frisk's nearby friends asks and they all turn to Demon for his answer. Before he can answer, Asriel steps forward.

"The things I've done... I don't ever want to remember them again, but they are a part of who I am now. And... And Frisk forgives me, my friends forgive me too, even after everything I did... I'm... I'm sure at the end of it, Demon... maybe there's even a place for you." As Asriel says that, Demon crosses his arms.

"What I want… is… is…" Demon says, trailing off and shaking his head.  
"I… cannot accept your ruling. None of you. What I have done in the past is too great. The ends will never justify the means in this situation. Billions of humans and monsters, all killed to create this. This will be my new world, a world of nothing except me." Demon says, turning back and observing the last 100 million human souls combine into the New Worldsoul. Clover growls and runs forward!

"You can't mean that! You can't honestly expect to be happy in a world of nothing!"  
"And what, you would just let me go? After everything I did? If I were to stop this now, and let you all go free… you would forgive me?"  
"…" Clover continues to eye Demon.  
"Hah… I thought so."  
"Clover…" Frisk lets out, but Clover shakes his head.  
"I can't, Frisk. It's not in my nature. After all of the sick, twisted things he's done… he deserves to die." Clover says, almost seemingly incapable of lying. Frisk sighs and steps forward, dangerously close to Demon, who turns around. His friends tense up, preparing for a fight.

"Demon… I forgive you." Frisk says, to everyone's astonishment.

"FRISK?!"  
"Kid…?!"  
"My child…"

"Hah, what is that supposed to be, an empty gesture? I do not care for your mercy, I already told you."  
"No… it's… it's not my mercy we should want."  
"Oh? Then what?"  
"It's… your mercy." Frisk says, summoning his sword, WORLDSOUL.

* * *

 ***WORLDSOUL**  
 ***ATK 0**  
 ***** _With the Worldsoul's destruction, this blade is a powerless husk that can barely keep its form._

* * *

"What is this? What are you doing?" Demon asks, Frisk gives him WORLDSOUL.  
"Please. I am so tired of fighting. I am so tired of justifying everything I've done in the past just so that I can sleep at night. If you're going to kill us, then just do it, but please don't torture us anymore." Frisk says with closed, tired eyes. Demon can make out a few tears falling from his face. Demon only laughs.

"Begging for mercy? A quick death? You're pathetic, you know that?" Demon lets out, pushing Frisk into his friends' arms and throwing WORLDSOUL at them, having it impale the ground at Clover's feet!

"Why you…!" Clover growls, drawing his weapons!

"But maybe Frisk was right, about one thing at least. I think it's time I stopped messing around." Demon says, his white hair starting to flow ominously! He begins to float from the base of the New Worldsoul and he looks down at them all, the back of his suit exploding off as angelic wings splay out!

"I'm not a Demon anymore, and from my human frame… I have become… a God. Now, I will scatter you all from my realm, and there's not a single thing any of you can do to stop it!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	15. Hopes and Dreams: End of the World

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 3 Day ?  
Hopes and Dreams: End of the World

Demon flies high, arms splayed at his side as if an angel of judgement, and the New Worldsoul, white as bone and without a blemish, begins to shudder and quake! From the austere white rises an army of black phantoms! Sans teleports forward to pick up Chara's unconscious self and then Frisk's friends all form a blockade around them as Frisk stands in the middle, now with Sans and Chara.

"Guys, we can't fight him, it won't work!" Frisk yells out, but everyone shakes their head.  
"We're not gonna stand here and die, Frisk, y'hear?!" Clover yells out, his southern accent slipping through anxiety.  
"Clover's right, Frisk! We have to defend ourselves!" Asriel yells, engulfing the shambling faceless black blemishes in monster magic! Gunshots, fireballs, and bones fly from all directions, holding off the encroaching darkness as less than 50 million human souls are left to complete the New Worldsoul; they only have about 20 minutes!

Demon raises his hands again, directing the New Worldsoul to summon more and more of the creatures within its heart! Black hands with blood red claws crawl towards them underneath the legs of the monsters that shamble forth, slashing hungrily at Frisk's friends! Sans summons a typhoon of bones to swirl out and eliminate them all, but that act causes him to fall over with sweat over his body.

"Heh… now I know why people don't use their strongest attacks first…" He says, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Frisk looks up at Demon, his white angelic wings having splayed out from his back, ripping his suit to pieces.

"Please, stop this! My friends had nothing to do with this! If you want to kill anyone, let it be me instead!"  
"You would actively sacrifice yourself for your friends?"  
"Yes-"  
"Frisk, shut up!" Clover yells out, before continuing.  
"Do you think your friends want to hear you sayin' things like that? You gotta screw your head on straight right now!"  
"Frisk, we got this far, followed you here because of what you stand for! We won't back down, like you never did! We can't afford to give up, so please, give up the pacifist talk and fight!" Asriel begs, using his magic to engulf more and more monsters in flame, but he's starting to look tired…

"Guys… I…" Frisk darts his eyes around. As far as the eye can see, the white Worldsoul is becoming flooded with these things, they won't hold on long enough… and besides, this pointless fighting will give Demon enough time for complete the New Worldsoul! That's all this plan is, a stalling tactic.

But… why? Why stall then when Demon could just kill them?

"Fools. Continue to fight, exhaust yourselves and die, then I will brush your corpses from my new world." Demon says from above, no longer making eye contact with the battle below. Frisk looks down at Chara and kneels down and shakes her.

"Chara, wake up!" He says, trying to wake her up, before realizing that she doesn't have a soul.  
"Is she… dead…?!" He wonders to himself, before seeing something.

* * *

 **HP 40012/40012**

* * *

"She's alive… but where's her soul…? Chara? CHARA?" Frisk starts to yell out, confusing his friends.  
"Frisk, ngah, what are you doing?!"  
"Chara's out there somewhere!"  
"Chara's right there!"  
"No, her soul is missing, but she's still alive!" He insists, yelling out her name again and again before Demon looks down.

"Her soul vanished."  
"What?!"  
"I tried to convince her to join me one last time, and instead, she ripped her own soul out with her red knife, and drifted off into the Nightmare. I no longer care. None of this matters." He says, turning his eyes back to the remaining 25 Million human souls funneling into the New Worldsoul!

Wait…

"Demon, where are the other 7 billion souls?"  
"I don't know. Probably lost in the darkness. If they were anything like your friends, they probably banded together to form a small group. As I said, it doesn't matter."  
"Then that's it…" Frisk says to himself. Frisk extends his arm and from it, he summons TWINSOUL!  
"Oh? Are you finally going to fight me? Decide at last to abandon these childish demands?"  
"No, I'm going to find Chara." He says, the red and blue energy of TWINSOUL reacting with his prismatic soul, giving him enough energy to fire upwards in a rainbow-colored explosion!

"FRISK!" Clover yells out, but Asriel shakes his head.  
"He knows what he's doing, and so do we! Keep fighting!" He yells, with beads of sweat starting to stain his fur!

Frisk finds himself in the heart of the Nightmare, so far that he cannot even see the New Worldsoul anymore.

"Chara! CHARA! Where are you?!" He yells out, getting an answer rather fast.  
"Frisk." Chara lets out, a ghostly form of herself floating towards him with her red soul present.  
"Chara, what are you doing out here?"  
"Hah… I think you would have figured that out by now."  
"Then…?" Frisk asks, noticing something behind her. Amidst the Nightmare, he could barely see it, but now he can see it for what it truly is, so large that it was almost invisible!

"Is… Is that…?!"  
"Another Worldsoul. Maybe not as big as his, but more than enough to end this Nightmare once and for all."  
"Then that means…"  
"Yeah, all of the humans from our world all found themselves here of their own will." She says looking back at two souls in particular. One orange, and one teal. She says something that Frisk can barely make out to the two souls in a hushed tone.

"We can finish talking later… just… know I forgive you two… for everything." She says with a choked-up voice, the orange and teal souls attaching themselves to this OTHER Worldsoul, before fading to black with a crackle of energy. She turns around, her ghostly form starting to destabilize.

"Frisk. I saw what you did back there, trying to put everything on your shoulders, trying to talk Demon down, trying to end this peacefully… I… I had almost forgotten what that felt like. But you and I can both see that we're out of time. We have to kill him, and we have to do it now." She says. Frisk frowns, but nods.

"I… I understand."  
"Mmm. Good. Here." Chara says, materializing a solid black blade and handing it to Frisk.

* * *

 ***DARKSOUL**  
 ***ATK X**  
 ***** _A contrast to a world of destruction, this black blade symbolizes all that humanity stands for, and the willingness to fight against even their gods!_

* * *

DARKSOUL, a large sword with a black hearted hilt, like WORLDSOUL but radiating with a justified bloodlust and emanating raw power.

"Well then, shall we go?"

"Almost complete… just another million..." Demon says as the subjugated souls almost all being driven into the white from of the New Worldsoul! As he says that, he can feel a power that gives even him in his perfect form pause. He looks back with a gasp, seeing what looks like another Worldsoul, as black as night, floating towards his white Worldsoul!

"What in the Hells is that?!" He roars, drawing two solid white blades of light, and then catching eyes with the person in front of it. He smiles, looking incredibly surprised… but almost pleased?

"Frisk…! I underestimated you… hah… now THIS is what I have come to expect from you! Bringing with you an entire Worldsoul!"

"Enough, Demon! I tried talking you down, but it appears you will only listen to force. LET ME SHOW YOU FORCE!" Frisk howls, drawing TWINSOUL and DARKSOUL! The Dark Worldsoul behind him emboldens him with power and he rushes at Demon in mid-air, colliding and causing a shockwave of sorts to cascade downwards, blowing away the shadows from the White Worldsoul! Frisk's friends shake their head and look upwards at Frisk doing battle with Demon, slashing and parrying, causing electricity to permeate this dark realm! Asriel notices Chara's soul falling down and placing itself back within her chest!

"Chara! You're alive!"  
"Y-Yeah… and Frisk needs our help."  
"Huh? But he has an entire Worldsoul behind him!"  
"Yeah well, unless you flunked your math homework, what's bigger, 7, or 14?"  
"Well, 14 but… w-wait… you mean-"  
"Yeah… Demon's Worldsoul is twice as big as Frisk's. If they both go all out, Frisk will lose. He doesn't stand a chance!" Chara somberly states.

"Then… what can we do?" Clover asks, stepping forward. Chara stands up and looks at him.  
"When I was organizing this Dark Worldsoul, I met a couple of people you might know, Clover." Chara says, 5 human souls floating down. Blue, Teal, Green, Purple, and Orange.

"Guys…?" Clover says...

 **"Clover… it is good to see you…"**  
 **"Like Frisk… we have been around since his first reset…"**  
 **"We have seen everything… Demon's evolution into this state …"**  
 **"And you…"**

"Me…?"

 **"Clover… there was a time when you overruled our logic and will, and chose to engage Undyne…"**  
 **"It was a battle of passions, both sides fueled by justice…"**  
 **"It was in that moment that we began to ponder our roles in this catastrophe…"**  
 **"But now, at this moment… we are certain… you… Clover…"**

The souls spin around Clover and everyone gives him space, including Chara, who looks on with a slight smile.

"W-Woah, what's happening?"

 **"No matter what darkness the world fell into… you refused to falter…"**  
 **"Not just strength, but JUSTICE… it burned in you and refused to go out, even in death…"**  
 **"It was only within this timeline, where Asgore and Mettaton live…"**  
 **"That we can see why the Human Prophesy was changed by the Demon…"**  
 **"It… was you, Clover…"**

They say, a white light exploding from under Clover, to his surprise, even the White Worldsoul begins welling power within him! Yellow hearts, one by one begin to well their powers of JUSTICE within Clover's soul!

 **"The prophesy…"**  
 **"That showed that a human of pure heart…"**  
 **"Of no sin… of infinite strength…"**  
 **"Would rise to the state that would deliver this world unto a heaven…"**  
 **"That human… that prophesy… it is of YOU!"**

They say once more in finality, spinning around him and coalescing within his chest! Humans cannot absorb another human soul, but as with Chara and Frisk, the 5 human souls rest within him as partners, and through their Human Influence, Clover can see the truth of their words! Clover draws his weapons and looks upwards with newfound power within him!

* * *

 ***Clover**  
 ***ATK X *DEF X**  
 ***** _Emboldened by the spirits of JUSTICE within both his own heart, and within the New Worldsoul, the aspect of Justice seeks to settle one final score, and set this world free!_

* * *

Fingers on his triggers, he jumps up, golden wings flowing behind him and he appears next to Frisk.

"Clover…?!"  
"Howdy." Clover says. Frisk has wings as well, black wings from the Dark Worldsoul. They both turn their gaze to Demon, who flicks the white hair out of his eyes, still wielding two white swords.

"HA! I must say this is most amusing! It appears that the prophesy did come true after all… ha… haha…" Demon says with a strange trepidation in his voice. Clover furrows his brow and begins to fight Demon in single combat! Frisk looks down at his friends on the White Worldsoul.

"Okay, so Clover has all of the Justice souls within the New Worldsoul within him… that's probably… what, 2 billion? And Frisk has 7. That still leaves Demon with 12." Chara says, causing Asriel to cock his head.

"Uh… what?"  
"Hah, little brother…" Chara says, patting Asriel on the head, then getting serious again.  
"This means that they still don't have what it takes to beat him in a head-on fight. At this point the best they can do is match his strength and cause the entire world to become destroyed… again."

"Then… what can we do?"  
"Well, there was an extra part of the prophesy. The monster king, and the second red souled human." Chara says, looking over to Asgore.

"Chara?" Asgore asks, looking up at Frisk and Clover fight.  
"I was not strong enough to face Frisk in single combat, even without… uh… 7 billion souls behind him. How can I help in this state?"  
"Well, I couldn't find any monster souls within the Nightmare. I think it's because… well… maybe Demon was right."  
"About what?"  
"About the monsters of the Underground being misguided, and not following your ideals, but instead they would follow you."  
"Then… that means that I must rally them." Asgore says. Chara nods.

Everyone gives Asgore space as he unveils his red trident, then stabs it into the White Worldsoul! He absorbs the latent human energy within and uses it to roar into the heavens!

"MONSTERS, HEAR ME! THE HUMANS OF THIS WORLD REQUIRE OUR HELP! NOW IS OUR TIME TO TRULY BECOME WHAT WE WISH TO BE!" He yells in august glory, inverted white monster souls starting to slowly float from the Nightmare!

"OUR OLD HATREDS DIE TODAY! WE MOVE ON FROM OUR PASTS, AND WILL SEEK WITH THE HUMANS, A WORLD BETTER THAN THE ONE TAKEN FROM US!" More and more monster souls begin to leak from the Nightmare, falling like rain and spinning around Asgore! Demon, Frisk, and Clover all look in between their battling to see what they're doing.

"Wait… isn't the combined strength of every monster soul in existence only equal to one human soul…?" Frisk asks himself.

"NOW, MY CHILDREN, MY FRIENDS, MONSTER AND HUMAN, COME TOGETHER IN ONE FINAL BATTLE TO BURN A MEMORY SO BRIGHT THAT WE WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN!" He roars, raising his trident as the last of the Monster Souls form a tornado around him.

"It is done, Chara… but surely you know our people had a prophesy as well."  
"I do, that the power of every Monster Soul being equal to one human soul…"  
"Indeed. I hope you recognize the limitations of Monster power."  
"I do, and that's where I come in." Chara says, smiling and raising a strange hollow heart.  
"Chara…? What is that?" Asgore asks before Sans notices what she's holding.

"Hey… is that the soul the Unseen Influence sold to you when Frisk was mind controlled?"  
"That's right, Sans."  
"Heh… kid… you're smart…"  
"Let's hope I'm smart enough." She says, holding out the hollow heart.

"Asgore, your people can realize their full power within this empty human soul. Trust me. Believe in me. This is our final chance." She says, holding it out, and Asgore nods.

"My people… trust in my child… give to them the power you would give me. This is our last chance." Asgore says to the souls as the tornado fills the empty human soul!

"It is done."  
"Not… quite." Chara says, causing Asgore to raise an eyebrow.  
"This is the part that I really hate… but…"  
"… No, I understand." Asgore says, turning back to the rest of Frisk's friends. Toriel, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys, Gaster, Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton.

"It's time. We gave everything to Frisk once before, and he bore for us a world more magnificent than we could imagine. It's time for us to cause this world to come full circle." He says, turning back around and putting his hand on the empty soul and closing his eyes, his frame being absorbed by it.

Frisk's friends all look to each other, then to the fight in the sky, Demon smacking Frisk and stabbing Clover, who both recover only to be fought back again. They look back down and nod to each other.

"My child… I believe in you." Toriel says, closing her eyes.  
"Kid… I know you have what it takes to make this right." Sans says, closing his eyes.  
"Human, this is what we all worked so hard for!" Papyrus says, closing his eyes, but occasionally peeking.  
"Darling, the stars will shine bright again!" Mettaton says, closing his eyes.  
"Frisk… I know you can do it! I hope this is enough!" Alphys says, closing her eyes.  
"Whatever it takes, never back down!" Undyne says, closing her eyes!  
"Frisk. We're with you, forever. Forgive us." Asriel says, closing his eyes.

All of the monsters flow into the empty soul and it explodes with augmented monster magic, catching the eyes of everyone above!

"Wait… where is everyone…?!" Frisk lets out. Chara flies up, silver wings behind her.  
"They gave us their power, so that we finally have a means to defeat this."  
"What…? But… **BUT THEY SAID…!** " Frisk says, his face showing absolute disbelief-  
" **THEY SAID THAT SACRIFICING OURSELVES WASN'T GONNA WORK**!"  
"Frisk, believe in them."  
"Huh…?"  
"Please forgive them. They know what they're doing, and they're still here, with us." She says, two souls exiting her chest. One a normal red human soul, the other an inverted human soul filled with Monster Magic.

"Wait… that soul…!"

* * *

 ***Chara, Echo of the Demon**  
 ***ATK X *DEF X**  
 ***** _An old prophesy fulfilled, a new prophesy unveiled, Chara assumes her original form, as bearer of the true name, every monster souls emboldens her, giving her the strength of the Demon who comes when their name is called!_

* * *

She draws two red knives which transform with Monster Magic into Asriel's Chaos Sabers! Demon sees what Chara has become and his eyes light up.

"Ah, at last… you have returned to your natural state!"  
"It's different this time, Demon! These monsters are my friends! I will never let harm come to them!"  
"How pitiful, do you think you are above consequences, you are BLIND!" He yells, before the ghost of Asgore can be seen behind Chara, causing his eyes to go wide.

"Wait… the monster king… the two determined humans… Justice… the prophesy… ha… haha… HAHAHA!" He laughs and screams!

* * *

 ***Demon**  
 ***ATK 12,000,000,000 *DEF 12,000,000,000**  
 ***** _ **Emboldened by the powers of DETERMINATION, BRAVERY, PATIENCE, PERSEVERANCE, KINDNESS, and INTEGRITY, Demon seeks to wipe the slate clean! You must stop him or the entire world will be gone forever!**_

* * *

Demon's white wings shine and he launches himself at Frisk, before intentionally splitting himself into 6 different colored fragments of power!

"What the?!"  
"Focus, Frisk!" Chara growls, turning her Chaos Sabers to the Orange and Teal Demons before her! They attack with teal knives and orange burning fists!

"You have an eternity to ponder your sins, Demon!" Clover yells, drawing Justice and Retribution, taking on the Green and Purple Demons! They attack with green burning metal and purple psychic powers!

"It still doesn't have to be this way, give up, peacefully!"  
"Never!" The Blue and Red demons roar! Frisk shakes his head and readies TWINSOUL and DARKSOUL! They attack with blue martial arts attacks and red blades!

The Black Worldsoul behind them rumbles as it gets dangerously close to the White Worldsoul, causing the two planet sized objects to tear each other apart with their gravity! Frisk slashes at the two demonic echoes in front of him, embodiments of human aspects, but being driven by the selfish desires of a demon! He slashes at the red one with his two blades, hitting it so hard that red human souls spill out of it! The two Worldsouls begin to crack, human souls now beginning to rain between the two planets, the black Nightmare now replaced with thousands of circulating human souls around them!

Clover aims perfect shots of JUSTICE at the green and purple echoes in front of him, causing more and more human souls to explode out of their frame, forming a tornado of human emotion! Behind each soul can be seen a human… each cheering for Frisk, Chara, and Clover! This sight fills Clover…

With JUSTICE… and DETERMINATION!

Chara slashes at the Orange and Teal demons with her Chaos Sabers, blasting human souls out by the thousands! She looks to see the black and white Worldsouls beginning to break apart from the intensity of the gravity, and the battle they are having!

"Guys, we're winning this! Keep fighting!" She yells! They all pair back up and the 6 echoes of Demon fuse together and he charges wildly at Frisk, being blocked, barely! But Chara shows up behind him and slashes his back, drawing blood! He looks back with red eyes and rage and grabs her by the throat, but Clover fires a bolt of light at his head, knocking him off balance, then Frisk puts him in a headlock! But Demon shakes his head and throws Frisk at Chara, sending them both flying!

They both crash into the White Worldsoul, causing it to split in half from the sheer force of the attack! Pieces of it begin to go on a collision course with the Black Worldsoul! Explosions of human thought and form permeate the Nightmare, turning it into a different entity entirely, the blackness of the void being replaced with a whiteness! Within the white of the Nightmare, human memories can be seen playing! Every human's hopes, every human's dreams!

It all leads to this moment!

Demon lunges at Clover and impales him with two white blades! Clover coughs up blood!

"CLOVER!" Frisk yells, charging at Demon and punching him away, before taking the swords out of Clover!

"G-Gah…! That attack… ah… I… I…" He says, beginning to black out, but Chara shows up and uses a strange magic to heal his wounds.

"What the…?"  
"Toriel says you two are even now." Chara says with a warm smile. Clover nods, once again at full health! They all look at Demon and flash their wings! Frisk's black wings, Clover's golden wings, and Chara's silver wings, they all beat at once and they take off in a rainbow-colored bullet towards Demon! Demon roars in defiance and spins his two white swords to form a shield of magic around himself!

The three humans with the entirety of the monster world behind them push as hard as they can into Demon's magical barrier! Sounds of explosions as the two Worldsouls consume each other and transform the Nightmare are overpowering, but each of the humans here look forward with Determination and Justice in their eyes! This is what they all fought for!

Demon's shield begins to crack and his eyes go wide.

"No… NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" He howls, launching a black laser at them! This laser is so powerful that it instantly breaks their formation and then cascades forward and destroys a good fourth of the White Worldsoul, freeing the humans trapped within!

 **"N-No… that… no!"** He says, his white human form beginning to revert back to its black demon form!

 **"Grr… GRAHHH! FORGET IT, I'LL JUST ERASE THE WHOLE GOD DAMNED THING!"** He roars in maniacal fury, beginning to suck everything into himself like the God of Hyperdeath!

"No! How do we stop that?!" Frisk asks! Clover shakes his head.  
"I don't know! That black hole is sucking up my attacks!" He says, shooting over and over!  
"I won't let him. Not while I have this soul!" Chara says, holding up the hollow soul. She charges head first into the black hole!

"CHARA!" Frisk yells as she is sucked in!

* * *

 **"You…!"**

"Me."  
 **"HOW ARE YOU HERE?!"**  
"You know, we were both demons, once. Only difference between you and me is… I still have THEIR soul." Chara says, the Demon begins to break a sweat.  
 **"No…"**  
"Yes." She says with a smile.  
"If anyone has the power to destroy this world, it's me. Not you. Now, BEGONE!" She yells, flashing her soul in a light so bright that it completely shatters this reality!

The black hole explodes and every single human soul that was bound in either of the Worldsouls is expelled into the new Nightmare! Frisk and Clover cover their eyes as Chara is spewed out as well and crashes into them! They all fly backwards, but hold their ground within this space as the explosion fades, leaving only a single entity in the middle.

* * *

The Demon… looking at them with rage and bared fangs!

 **"I… WAS SO… CLOSE!"**  
"Close but so far. It's time to end this." Chara says. Clover nods.  
"Indeed. The fallen will have their retribution!" Clover yells!

Clover and Chara begin to near the Demon who gibbers and laughs madly, knowing he can't win anymore! But to their surprise, Frisk gets in the way. This action causes everyone surprise.

Even the Demon.

"Frisk? Get out of the way!" Chara yells, but Frisk shakes his head.  
"Enough."  
"What…? Frisk, he deserves to die for everything he's done! Look at this place!" Clover implores Frisk, who looks around to see human souls wandering aimlessly, spirits of humans looking down at them all.

"We won't get another chance, Frisk! If he gets away, he will learn from his mistakes! He won't let us live again!" Chara yells, her own fangs being shown! Frisk simply smiles and shakes his head. He looks back at the Demon.

"You."  
 **"I… DON'T WANT… YOUR PITY… JUST KILL ME! I WONT LET YOU FEEL ABOVE ME, TO FEEL GOOD ABOUT YOURSELF BY SPARING ME! I WOULD RATHER DIE!"** He cackles, his frame becoming unstable, unable to maintain the appearance of either Demon or Chara. He looks down at himself…

 **"Oh… haha… looks like you won't have the chance."** He laughs to himself, causing Frisk's eyes to go wide.

"Frisk, he's dying anyway…" Chara says.  
"…" Clover says nothing.

However, someone unexpected comes from the Nightmare. Everyone looks at him.

"Gaster?" Frisk asks.  
 **"You…"** The Demon coughs.

 _"Frisk… I… congratulate you in getting this far…"_ Gaster says with a weird smile, but it fades.  
 _"Do… you truly wish to spare this demon?"_ He asks, causing Frisk to look over. The Demon looks at his own body starting to break down. Deep within his eyes, there is a very human fear that's being covered by an even more human pride.

"Yes…"

"FRISK…! THINK ABOUT THIS!"  
"The dead deserve justice!"

 _"Quiet, both of you!"_ Gaster says.  
"…!" Chara grunts.  
"…!" Clover hushes. Gaster floats towards the Demon who has no strength to fight back anymore.

 **"Come to watch me die with your own eyes… broken man…? Haha…"**  
 _"Be quiet."_ Gaster says, holding his hands out, a strange monster magic emanating from them. It looks like Toriel's healing magic, but instead… it looks much darker.

 **"What…? NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"** The Demon hisses, batting Gaster's hand away before breaking into a coughing fit!  
 **"You and Frisk… you're both the same! Pretentious self-righteous megalomaniacs who seek only to be seen as heroes, no matter the cost… you want to see me alive so you can feel good about yourselves! Well… I won't let you!"** He says, baring red claws and bleeding fangs! He attempts to slash at Gaster, but misses widely, his eyes so unfocused that he can't see straight. He grabs onto his head, as it too begins to break into dust. He holds his own dust in his hand, knowing his mortality is close…

"Demon, is this what you really want?" Frisk asks. Demon looks over with an angry expression.  
 **"I've made my choice…"**  
"Yes, and your choices are why we're even still alive." Frisk says, causing Chara and Clover to look at each other.  
 **"What… are you talking about?"**  
"You could have killed us so many times before… and you could have killed Gaster too… but you didn't… and I know why…"  
 **"…"** The Demon says nothing.  
"Because you've been lying to us. You became human a long time ago. Kindness… Kindness is a human aspect, and you've felt it a long time ago. It's why you spared Gaster's life…" Frisk says, but the Demon begins to laugh.

 **"Gah… haha… you're wrong… very wrong… but I am so tired of this battle, Frisk… this battle between hero and villain… I just want it all to end…"**

"You're lying again."  
 **"…!"** The Demon's eyes go wide.  
"I saw it in your eyes. You're afraid to die."  
 **"Shut up…"**  
"Your pride… pride is human as well. Demons don't feel it, and neither do angels."  
 **"SHUT UP…"** The Demon growls before gasping.

Everyone covers their mouth, even Gaster.

Frisk… is hugging the Demon.

To their collective surprise, the Demon does not attack him. Frisk closes his eyes.

"I… know what it feels like… to destroy a world out of human curiosity…"  
 **"…"** He says nothing.  
"I know what it feels like to think that no one will ever understand you…"  
 **"…"** He still says nothing.  
"I know what it feels like… to be human… and so do you…"  
 **"… Frisk…"** The Demon says.  
"Let's go home… all of us…"  
 **"Hah… you're living in a fantasy world, kid…"** The Demon says, pushing Frisk away to his surprise. The Demon's body continues to collapse, dust swirling around him.

 **"That world… that world's not for me. I'm… I'm not human… can humans collapse into dust, Frisk? No… I'm a demon… I don't care what you say… even if I was to survive this… all of the things I've done… I will have to answer for them one day… either way, I will die… even… even if you saved me… it wouldn't change a thing."**

"Don't say that!" A voice comes from Chara's chest, as the spirit of Asriel floats towards Demon, who now looks exactly like Chara.

"Demon… there is a place for us… both of us… we have committed terrible atrocities, but we can change the world for the better…"  
 **"Asriel…"**  
"I know there's a place for you too… there was so much pain and suffering in the old world, even after Frisk gave us a new one! Frisk and I, and now you… we can all work to make those lives better! For humans… for monsters… for ourselves… and for you." Asriel says from within his chest.

"Frisk forgave me, and he forgave you… please… forgive yourself! No one else has to die!"

Everyone goes silent. Gaster move towards the Demon and begins to heal him. The Demon does not resist, and instead closes their red eyes. What looks like a single tear breaks through."

 **"I'm… sorry…"** He says. Clover floats forward.  
"If you're really sorry, then you know what you have to do."  
 **"… Heh… I… misjudged you… all of you…"** The Demon says, his power being restored by Gaster, his body no longer falling apart.

 **"Thank… you… Gaster…"** He says, slowly. Gaster merely nods. The Demon looks to his Nightmare.  
 **"There is a lot of energy left. You guys should stand back."**  
"What are you about to do?"  
 **"If this place stays like this any longer, then we won't be able to return to any world. There must be a Worldsoul."**  
"Then…" Frisk trails off.  
 **"Don't worry… I won't take it this time. I'll… give it to you, Frisk."** He says. The Demon looks to the heavens and closes his eyes. He raises his black hands to the sky and all of the human souls, all 21 billion of them, begin to swirl together! They all look in awe as a new shape begins to form… it's…

A double colored Worldsoul, one half white, one half black. It is completely massive in scale, impossible to see where it ends or begins!

"What… what kind of world will it be?" Frisk asks, but the Demon looks back and throws him a sword.

* * *

 _ ***DUALITY**_  
 _ ***ATK XX**_  
 _ *****_ _The Human Worldsoul is complete, a perfect universe unfolds unfettered from the influence of Gods or Demons._

* * *

A WORLDSOUL blade colored black and white falls into his hands, within it he feels an unbridled sense of human energy Frisk, Chara, Clover, Gaster, and the Demon all land upon it and like before, a list appears.

Frisk can see an entire universe of possibilities in front of him, even more so than when he became the World's New Prince.

 **"You have the power to do anything, Frisk. The universe I was going to make for myself… I give to you."** The Demon states. Frisk looks at his friends.

"Guys… I'm sorry about everything. This was all my fault." Frisk says. Chara looks at him funny.  
"Really? Are we really going to come this far only to have you be a downer again?" She says with a strange smile. Clover crosses his arms.  
"I've got to say… if the human souls he's oppressed agreed to become this… Worldsoul… thing… of their own volition, and he gives all of this power to you… then I suppose his atonement can truly begin. Frisk… I'm fine with whatever you do." He says, putting his guns in their holsters.

"Thanks guys… but I can't help but feel like this is all a bit… bittersweet." He says, looking at the specifications for an entirely new universe.

"What do you mean?" Chara asks.  
"Sorry, there's someone I have to see first, before I create this universe." Frisk says, punching a few commands into the True Worldsoul. It opens a portal to a newly created plane of existence and Frisk steps into it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	16. Frisk's Final Charity

Undertale  
The Human Influence  
Rotation 3 Day 7  
Frisk's Final Charity

Frisk steps from outside of the portal to see a barely stable realm before him. Within it lies droplets of golden light falling from an infinite sky downwards into an infinite abyss, from which light shines up to show a barely visible bridge of energy that goes in only one direction; forward.

At last, his friends and family are safe. All he needs to do is set things back to the way they were… and… and…

Frisk pauses, looking down at his white monster-like human soul. Would that truly be what's best…? The way it was? All it took was one spark caused by Clover to cause the entire world to consume itself in hate… could Frisk… change humanity for the better? Would that be right?

"…" He closes his eyes, but is cut off by a voice he was hoping to hear.

"Frisk…? What… what are you… doing here…? What… What am I doing here…?" A dazzling array of lights in front of Frisk asks.

"Hold on." Frisk says, taking out DUALITY and stabbing it into the road of light! It explodes in an aura of earthly energies, causing this realm of nothingness to erupt in lush vegetation, and before Frisk knows it, they are standing on an entire continent of land, grasses and trees as far as the eye can see created by nothing but Frisk's new power. The array of lights combines with the latent powers of DUALITY and settles into a new form.

The form Frisk was hoping to see…

"Huh…? My body…" The person lets out. Frisk extends their hand to help them stand up. They frown, but take the help and stand up. They look at each other.

They are the same person…

"Frisk… why…? How?" The original Frisk asks.  
"I did it…" Frisk says with a smile.  
"You… killed the Demon…?" As he asks that, Frisk shakes his head.  
"No, better… I spared him, like you used to do so long ago." Frisk explains, causing the original to smile.  
"See…? I knew you could do it." He says with crossed arms and a happy face.

But before long, he frowns and shakes his head.

"Why are you here?"  
"I've come to take you home, Frisk." Frisk says to the original Frisk in front of him.  
"That's not… my home anymore. It's yours, after all, you're the one who made this possible."  
"I didn't come this far to be talked down again. I can be very persuasive!"  
"Hah… I wonder where you get that from…" The original smiles.  
"So… you'll come…?"  
"Frisk… you have to know that I can't. I want to, more than anything, but that world isn't for both of us. We can't both be in the same world at the same time. That's why I was in that realm to begin with, remember?"

"Are you saying, even with this new power, it's not enough?"  
"I don't know… but even if it was, would you really want me to come back? If we're both there, they might get confused, they might think differently of both of us…" The original Frisk explains with sadness in his voice, but Frisk shakes his head.

"I don't care, you deserve to be happy too, none of this would have happened without your help!"  
"Frisk…"  
"I don't want anyone else to have to sacrifice for me. You sacrificed yourself, my friends sacrificed themselves, damn it… this is something I'm going to do on my own! I am going to make this right!"

"…" The original Frisk frowns and then speaks.  
"Frisk… I killed them all… all my friends, my parents, all for the happy ending you got. I can't face them again… that was part of the reason I gave you that soul." He explains, pointing at Frisk's white and rainbow soul. He continues to explain.

"I can't face them all after what I did. Even if they forgive me, I…"  
"You can't forgive yourself…?"  
"Exactly…"  
"… You know… Demon said the exact same thing." Frisk says. Frisk looks at a nearby tree and smiles before walking towards it.  
"Huh…? Frisk? What are you doing?" The original asks as Frisk breaks a branch off the tree. He walks back over to him.  
"Here." Frisk says, handing him the branch.  
"Huh…?"  
"It's something that Clover, the human of Justice showed me."  
"The human of Justice…? The yellow soul that helped me with Flowey, and helped me with the Worldsoul…?"  
"The very same. He said that this can help the guilty come to terms with themselves."

* * *

 ***Olive Branch**  
 ***** _A simple twig with a few olives still on it. A symbol of atonement between all people and monsters._

* * *

"Frisk…"  
"If you need to forgive yourself, then give yourself time to atone. Don't live in the dark, we're all only human… and we each sin… the difference is if each of us are strong enough to make amends for what we've done." Frisk says to the original. Frisk extends his hand out and the original Frisk looks at it with complex emotions crossing his face.

"Let's go home… Frisk." Frisk says.  
"I… I don't know if we can… but… hah… I believe you deserve the right… to try… I'll stop feeling sorry for myself… and start working towards the future… like you, Frisk." He says, wiping his eyes and taking Frisk's hand, with his other hand still holding the Olive Branch.

* * *

 **A few hours later, back on the True Worldsoul…**

* * *

Frisk walks out of the portal and everyone sighs in relief.

"Frisk… you're back. I was getting worried." Chara says.  
"Howdy. I hope you did what you left for, this world ain't gonna make itself." Clover explains.  
 **"You're back. From where, I don't know. But… it's… good to see you."** Demon says, with crossed arms.

"Hold that thought, guys." Frisk says, raising a finger, and turning around to the portal. Frisk stabs DUALITY into it, causing a small shock of energy to pass through the True Worldsoul! They all stand back as Frisk turns the blade like a key, and begins to slowly pull it out! To their absolute amazement, there's someone on the other side! Frisk grunts, trying to pull them out, and all of Frisk's friends, including Demon, run to his aid to help him pull DUALITY out of the portal!

"AAAHG!" With one final pull, the blade comes loose and with it, someone pops out and lands on top of them, causing them to crumble into a small pile. Everyone stands up and for a while, no one says a word.

"…" Chara stays silent, looking at them.  
"…?" Clover keeps looking back and forth, trying to make sure that he's not insane.  
 **"… Hah…"** Demon says, finally understanding what's going on.

"Guys… meet my good friend… Frisk." Frisk says, showing off the other Frisk, who raises a hand nervously.

"Uh…"  
"Um…"  
 **"I knew it!"**

"I think explanations are best saved for our new world, huh? Until then, everyone get to know each other a little better." Frisk insists, opening the True Worldsoul menu and setting parameters for the new world.

Everyone walks up to Frisk, including the original Frisk.

"So, what are you going to set it to?" Chara asks.  
"I figured that we spent a good 10 years in happiness, all of us… but a few things could be better. I… won't be taking our memories away this time. I think it would be best if we all remembered what occurred here… but I won't restore the memories of the whole world. I think it's best if humans and monsters don't fully remember what happened here." Frisk explains, punching in more and more specifications.

"What about my friends?" Clover asks, and Frisk nods.  
"I'll bring them back too."  
"Could… could you not bring their memories back?" Clover asks strangely.  
"Huh? Why?"  
"I just want things to go back to normal… you know? I spent over ten years on the surface trying to wrestle with what Justice truly meant after I awoke with all the memories of the underground… and my friends tried to help me with it, and they got themselves killed, wrapped up in my mess. I… I just want to go back to livin' a normal life, you know?" Clover asks with a somber tone. Frisk smiles and nods.

"I understand." Frisk says, putting in more options toward the menu.

"Now… I think the tricky part is this, Frisk." Frisk says to the other Frisk, still causing minor confusion to his friends.  
"Ah, I see… soul duplication."  
"If I create the world, our two souls would rob from each other…"  
"That must have been why the Unseen Influence created the copy."  
"But the Unseen Influence didn't have DUALITY." Frisk says, raising his Black and White sword to the sky, and launches a laser of light that the rest of the True Worldsoul resonates with! They all shield their eyes from the twilight eruption, and before long, a new soul floats down.

It's a human soul, tinted black and white. Frisk takes his prismatic human soul and gives it to the Original Frisk, who takes it with a smile.

"I believe this belongs to you."  
"Frisk… I… don't know what to say."  
"A thank you would be a good start." He says with a smarmy smile. The original chuckles a bit.  
"Thank you, Frisk… for everything."

Frisk puts the True Worldsoul heart within his chest, and it fits like a glove.

"And that leaves one unanswered question." Frisk says, finally addressing the elephant in the room. He turns back to Demon.

"What do you want…?" Frisk asks.  
 **"Huh…? Me?"** He asks, pointing at himself.  
"Yeah, you."  
 **"I… don't really mind what you do. To be honest, just leaving me here in the abyss would be enough."**  
"I don't think so. Not after all we went through. You have the emotions of a human now, even if you don't think so. Tell you what… I'll put a few specifications in, and tell me what you think." Frisk explains, punching a few lines of code into the True Worldsoul.

Before long, Frisk beckons Demon up to look at what he did.  
"How do you like it?"  
 **"Frisk… I…"**  
"Hey. This world isn't going to be like the one we left behind, it's going to be better. Let's show the whole universe what humans can do when we resolve to change the future!"

* * *

And with that, the world was completely reformed, and reset. The universe around them reacts to their presence as even the stars in the skies twinkle in thanks to the unknown savior they never knew, but still always felt.

They all wake up on the seventh day, with the world completely oblivious to the actions that transpired before. Every human and monster on Earth feeling a more distinct connection to the world than before… echoes of their past selves guiding them subtly through everyday struggles. The world grows vibrant and healthy. Almost overnight, wars across the globe being ended, farms giving abundant food, and old hatreds being buried beneath a quite frankly strange abundance of olives.

Frisk sits on his roof, always looking over his friends, his soul now connected directly with the core of the world. It's a large responsibility, but one he takes on happily. The original Frisk has settled in nicely as well, though Chara has been seen to be very confused lately, still not sure how she feels about the whole thing…

To be honest, Frisk wants to ask her about it, but she always avoids the question with a bonk on the head. Frisk decides to leave her alone… but she knows that she's hiding something, something huge. He can feel it within the True Worldsoul… but he respects her privacy. If she ever wants to come forward with what she's feeling, he will be there.

The original Frisk has taken it upon himself to leave their mutual friends and go on a short journey with Clover, who himself has been happier than ever. His friends, of whom Frisk still hasn't had the pleasure of personally meeting, are all happy within their ignorance of actions past, but Clover insists that this is for the best.

Clover and the original Frisk travel the globe, helping people in any way they can. Along their journey, he explains to Clover everything that happened, and shows Clover the new wilted olive branch that Frisk gave him. Clover can only laugh knowingly, and says he's happy that both Frisks are finally starting their healing.

Toriel and Asgore have officially gotten back together, seeing the various human children do everything they can to forgive one another and themselves has shown them that they should too. Asriel has never been happier to know that not only are things back to normal, they're better than normal! Frisk still lives at Toriel's place, while the original travels the globe with Clover on his quest for inner peace.

Alphys and Undyne have returned to the fold as well, no longer living in the boondocks away from civilization, and instead becoming parts of the human and monster communities as direct members. Chara, who has lived the past five years with them, decided to stay back. Chara occasionally visits, now and then. But it's apparent that she has no intention to leave the ruins of that strange town. It occurs to Frisk that he never asked her what that town even was. She just laughs and dismisses the question as they continue to recollect about past. Chara may still be closed about some things, but she's more open than she's ever been, especially about her feelings about Frisk.

After she saw him die, she made a promise to herself that if Frisk ever came back…

Well, the future is still being written. The monsters and humans have now gone a full 5 years without any major incidents, except the one Frisk and his friends all remember, but was nonetheless stricken from history. New Year's eve comes, marking the 6th year of peace. At its head, hosting a major party within the city is a new, but still familiar face.

A white haired individual, a human with a pulsating white heart invites Frisk and all of his friends, human and monster, to join them for a gigantic party. Frisk smiles, seeing Demon enjoying himself, almost as if he's spent his entire life as a human before the events with the Undertale. Demon and Chara have a complex relationship, one that Frisk cannot hope to truly understand, but they have slowly been working through it.

At first, they couldn't even be in the same room, but now they seem to be talking more and more… talking about the past, and the future. It was only a few months later after the party that Chara comes up to Frisk. The last words she says to him…

"Frisk. I think it's time you learned the truth. How this all **REALLY** began. Are you ready?"

And with that, this story draws to a close. The future is supported by a soul so powerful that not even the Unseen Influence could break it, and Frisk's friends are always ready to spring to action at a moment's notice! But just because the future is set in stone doesn't mean that the past isn't filled to the brim with fog and intrigue…

* * *

 _A long time ago… in_ _ **201X**_ _there was a village… and a girl…_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy_ yourself.  
 **Author's Note 2:** _This is technically the ending to the story, though a few bonus parts exist. Stay tuned._


	17. Hidden File: 3

Undertale  
The Human Influence…?  
HIDDEN FILE: 3

 _(Deep within the core of this Neo-Nightmare, a twisted being stirred. The events within were so personally devastating that Frisk buried these actions deep within his heart, and never told his friends. These actions will remain with Frisk until the day he dies.)_

As Frisk and the original Frisk near the portal to rejoin their friends atop the True Worldsoul, they can hear a faint crying in the distance. Frisk cocks his head, DUALITY created a plane for them to stand upon, but he doesn't recall creating anyone other than the original Frisk.

"Was there anyone else in here with you?" He asks the original, who simply shakes his head.  
"No, I was the only one, lost in this darkness since after we parted ways." The original explains as they both deeper within this newly created temporary world. Soon they can see plants and trees wilted as if poisoned, but Frisk only just now created this plane… there's no way anything could have wilted already.

Further within this strange primeval forest, they come across a stranger sight. This world that Frisk temporarily created with his sword has a gigantic hole in it. They come to its lip, downwards into it is what seems like a black hole, expanding into a darkness even more astute than the Nightmare itself. This realm begins to rumble slightly, shaking their feet. The original Frisk turns and speaks.

"I think we should go."  
"No, if there's something in here, we have to find out what. If it's dangerous… it could just follow us out."  
"Just close the portal and create a new world!"  
"But then whatever is down there might end up like the Demon, lost to the darkness, festering over our new world. I'm not turning back anymore, there's something down there." Frisk says, looming over the literal black hole.

"Was I always this insane?" The original jokes before shaking his head and shrugging.  
"Fine. I can't let you go alone."  
"Thanks." Frisk says as they both jump into the strange black hole.

They begin falling… falling… falling for what feels like forever, images of the underground passing by them, but that's not possible. Frisk only created a single world to stand on when he went into this portal, but this is another world entirely. They continue to fall, the sighs turning more gruesome… images of their friends dead or dying, crying over the loss of their loved ones, images with their faces scratched out and red text. They keep falling before hitting a soft ground, upon further inspection it appears to be rotten plant material, and this place smells so awful, as if animals had been dead here for months. They gag from the horrid stench.

"What in the world is this place…?!" Frisk asks, covering his nose. The original simply shakes his head. The sky, instead of night or day, is simply a tapestry filled to the brim with nothing but horrifying or disgusting images of their friends and family being butchered in countless different ways.

It's as if they've stepped clean into Hell…

 **"No…"** A far away voice lets out as the images in the sky stops. Chills run down their spines as they both become enveloped in the overpowering sensation that a monster beyond their understanding has set their full attention on them.

 **"No… this cannot be…"** The voice continues. The original Frisk looks to Frisk.  
"If this turns into a fight, I'll need a weapon."  
"It's yours." Frisk says, giving TWINSOUL to the original, while brandishing DUALITY.

 **"You two… you are not… of here…"** The moaning but roaring voice states.  
"N-No, who are you?" Frisk yells out. The rotting vegetation beneath their feet begins to shudder.  
 **"Ha… ha… ha…"** The moaning voice begins to laugh, and cry…

Without warning, the plants beneath them explode upwards and begin to attack!

* * *

 ***?**  
 ***ATK ? *DEF ?**  
 ***?**

* * *

 **"I feel… so strange…"** The voice continues to pout as the Frisks slash at the vines attacking them from all angles, stepping in putrid water consisting of decayed plant matter!

 **"Frisk… you left me… you betrayed me…"** The voice continues, now sobbing. They slash at the thorny brambles and Frisk catches his breath.

"Who are you?!"

 **"I… don't want to face you again… just die… like everyone else…!"** The voice cries out as vines the width of tree limbs slam down, blasting the brown sticky water in all directions! It's hard to see in this world of darkness, the only light is being projected by the incredibly disturbing static images above them casting down an array of torture and death! Before their eyes, the water begins to bubble and what looks like demonic insects begin to jump at them! The Frisks take damage, both of them being fed into the same single soul!

 **18/20 HP**

"Wait, these bugs, those vines… FLOWEY?! Is that you?!" Frisk yells as loud as he can, getting a response in the form of what looks like an atomic bomb flying at him! They barely dodge and an explosion occurs behind them, spitting up bile and aggressive insects from the putrid water!

 **"No talking… just die… DIE… DIE!"**  
"Asriel, we don't have to fight! I don't know why you're here, but I can help you! Stop attacking us!"  
 **"You promised me… you promised me I would get my soul back… but you LIED…! You killed everyone, and left me in this abyss for 10 years!"** The moaning voice turns to screeches as the shambling mass of Omega Flowey can be barely seen writhing towards them from miles away within this low light Hell.

 **"Do you know how painful it is… to be a being who cannot feel love… to be trapped in a limbo for even an hour?! My every waking moment is sheer terror and anger, all I want to do is end it all, but I can't! I am too scared to die, so my every thought twists to bloodshed! It kept me… ha… SANE… the fantasies of finding you and pulling your bones out of your body while you're still alive, hearing you scream in pain as I shove my thorns into your eyesockets! Frisk, I want you to die for me! DIE!"** The hulking mass of Omega Flowey lets out, jumping at them!

* * *

 ***Omega Flowey, Absolute Shadow of Hyperdeath**  
 ***ATK -Unknown- *DEF -Unknown-**  
 ***** _Left within the abyss for over a decade, the simple flower Flowey has transformed into a being of cataclysmic power without the help of even a single human soul!_

* * *

Omega Flowey's gigantic rot covered arms slam down towards them, causing a tidal wave of fermented death to wash over the battlefield! Razor sharp vines wrap from all locations, but the Frisks are too experienced to get hit by such simple attacks! Omega Flowey unleashes a blast that cuts this entire world in half! A waterfall of muck falls into the endless abyss below and the Frisks struggle to climb up it! They gird themselves and attack simultaneously!

 **2**  
 **4**

Their world shattering weapons and renowned skill hit the Shadow of Hyperdeath for almost nonexistent damage! However, rather than gloat, Flowey takes their close range as his cue to open the gaping maw of his amorphous form and start snapping at them, leaking drool and blood from his mouth!

"Ngh, how are you this strong?!"  
 **"It's… curious… I was left to my own thoughts for over a decade… but over the last 7 days… I've felt my power well up. It felt… good… hot… primal…! I remember the feeling… souls… human souls… they fill me… hundreds… thousands… millions… my power is beyond even my own comprehension, but for so long I was still left only to my own madness! You! Frisk! And other Frisk! I promise I won't just kill you, I will rip the skin from your bones, rub acid upon your-"** Flowey drones on about various methods of torture and the Frisks shake their head and tune him out!

"So, the human souls within Demon's Nightmare have been giving Flowey power…? But how?" Frisk grumbles as they continue to be forced on the defensive, Flowey belching fire and bile at them and they continue to dodge expertly, but being at a paltry 18 HP means that a single mess-up and not only will they die, there's a large possibility that their entire world will come under threat by this thing! Omega continues to throw bombs and bugs at them, this realm exploding with various particles of his decaying form.

"Flowey! Frisk came back for me too! If you stop this, we can all have a life in his new world!"  
 **"HAHAHA! DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?!"** Flowey roars in judgement!  
 **"THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE SAID 'LAST' TIME! No, you're both going to die right here, right now! If there's a world out there, I will snap it in two and run every living thing through my own special hell! I want nothing more than to see everyone and everything you love burn and die in front of you!"** Omega drools in primal savagery, constantly trying to slash or bite at the Frisks, but they turn back and attack at the same time, this time their blades glowing with a strange energy!

 **220**  
 **377**

Frisk and Frisk can vaguely make out empty, drained human souls wallowing within this filthy Hell. It's not many, but they can make out about 5 of them mired within the waters. The souls faintly glow as they attack and dodge, filling them with their power. Flowey roars and attempts to slam down on them again, succeeding only in spreading the rotten water across the room as both Frisks counter attack his back!

 **444**  
 **490**

Flowey growls and retaliates with a swarm of bugs and an explosion of vines from all directions! The frisks take incidental damage from the constant barrage.

 **16/20 HP**

Omega, without any account for strategy, barrels down on them with his grotesque mouth wide open, but they pin his mouth agape with the double swords! With all of their strength, they twist the blades and throw Omega Flowey's massive body across this swampy peat, causing him to splash and slide along the ground!

 **1252**

Omega's form begins to destabilize…

 **"More… I need… more…"** Flowey cries out, the various images above them floating like disgusting stars fading as very faint human light shines inwards. Frisk's eyes go wide as Omega's body begins to explode! They cover their eyes as the swamp is blown away! To their surprise, they continue standing, but now upon a stone floor. They look around in suspense, noticing that they are in a very different place.

* * *

 ***Asriel, the True Form of Human Influence**  
 ***ATK Z *DEF Z**  
 ***** _Filled with the dark ambitions of humankind, Flowey imbibes a false form, more demon than monster, the being before you is filled with nothing but hatred and violence!_

* * *

Asriel splays his hands to his sides, now in his adult form, but with glowing red eyes and a smiling, bloodthirsty face. From his burning hands, he summons Chaos Sabers and lands, meeting the Frisks eye to eye.

This area looks like the ruins, but it's completely dark, devoid of light, except for cracks in the ceiling. Toriel's voice can be heard crying in pain from far away.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU LEFT ME WITH, FRISK!" Asriel explodes at them, solid blocks of rock being pulverized from the speed at which Asriel lunges at Frisk! Frisk cannot defend himself as he is hit with Asriel's blade!

 **HP 1/20**

Frisk coughs up blood as the original Frisk engages Asriel in single combat with TWINSOUL!

 **"YOU LEFT ME! LIKE ALL OF THEM!"**  
"I was left behind too! No one knew what was going to happen!"  
 **"YOU PLAYED GOD, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO US!"** Asriel cries, tears falling from his eyes as he slashes wildly at the enemy before him!

 **"YOU ALL KNEW THE RISKS AND YOU DID IT ANYWAY! IDIOTS, YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT IT ALL ALONE! THESE LAST 10 YEARS HAVE BEEN TORTURE, HELL, AND I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR LAST LIVING MOMENTS ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE!"** Asriel yells out in pain as he backs the original Frisk up against a wall! It seems like he's about to land a killer attack as Frisk himself slashes at him with DUALITY! The blast from the sword causing a shockwave of black and white energy, blasting Asriel away!

 **99,999,999,999**

Asriel lands on his feet, his clothes torn, showing a black abyss within his chest!

 **"YOU… YOU REFUSED TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOU ACTIONS… WELL LOOK!"** Asriel cries out, shifting this realm to the memory of the great Ruins gate-

At the exact moment, Frisk first killed Toriel! With a shocked look on her face, she looks at the child before her with such betrayal in her eyes.

"Now I know who I was protecting by keeping you here…" Toriel recites from this scene.  
"Not you… but them…! H a . . . H a . . ." She cries as she fades to dust.

 **"THESE ACTIONS NEVER FADE, FRISK! THEY EXIST… WITHIN ME… WITHIN YOU… EVERYWHERE YOU WALK, YOU WILL BE TRACKING TORIEL'S ASHES IN YOUR WAKE!"** Asriel yells, laughing maniacally and then lunging at Frisk, slashing at him with his Chaos Sabers, but the original Frisk jumps to his side and they both parry and riposte Asriel's rapid attacks, forming a solid defense so not even a single attack lands!

 **"Well, WHAT ABOUT THIS?!"** Asriel says as the world shifts again to Snowdin, Papyrus' body falling to dust with a smiling Frisk in front of him.

 **"Even a person who wanted nothing but to see you happy… you cut down in cold blood… hah… you humans… you're ALL like Chara…! I should have known she wasn't different, she was a completely normal human, wasn't she?! WASN'T SHE?!"** Asriel screams, launching a barrage of magical attacks at them!

 **"UNDYNE! METTATON! SANS! ASGORE! ALL THE SAME! ALL CUT DOWN, EVEN… ME! WEREN'T WE BEST FRIENDS, FRISK?! HAHA… ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH THIS ALL MEANS TO ME!"** Asriel says, this world turning into one of horrors, the shambling shells of their friends lumbering at them with faceless bodies, crying in pain and anger, calling Frisk's name out as they slowly make their way from the nearby shadows!

"What the hell is this…?!" Frisk lets out.  
"I never wanted it to be this way…! I… I wanted to save everyone, so we could have a happy ending!" The original cries out, gripping TWINSOUL as hard as he can!

 **"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, and yours is well paved indeed!"** Asriel says as all the phantoms lunge at the Frisks! They jump upwards to be met with Asriel slashing down, but they put as much power as they can into deflecting his attack, and to their surprise the 5 faint human souls from before slowly float towards them! The phantoms of their friends below try to jump up and attack them, but the human souls glow and project a small barrier that stops them! They scratch and scream, trying to reach them, but the two Frisks give it all they got and continue attacking Asriel!

 **"So, you would kill me, to finish what you started so long ago!"**  
"We can help you Asriel! Just stop attacking us!" Frisk yells out.  
 **"LIES! LIES! DIE!"** He screeches in incoherent rage! The Frisk's buckle their stance and begin the counterattack! They stand on top of the 5 human souls' barrier and slash forward time and again!

 **99,999,999,999**

Asriel's frame begins to be blown off bit by bit, but his face still shows nothing but the purest of bloodlust! He keeps trying to attack, but whenever his blade near them, the human souls give them just enough energy to dodge without taking even a single hit! Duality is thrust forward into Asriel's chest!

 **99,999,999,999**

Asriel coughs up dark matter and growls, balling a fist to punch Frisk, but the original catches the punch with his own hand and begins to overpower Asriel, thrusting his own sword into his body!

 **99,999,999,999**

 **"GAH! NGH… I WON'T DIE…! NOT WITHOUT… SATISFACTION!"** Asriel roars, taking his Chaos Sabers and slashing at both of them, but at that moment, the human souls shine brightly with their original colors and they can be seen for what they originally were!

KINDNESS, INTEGRITY, PERSEVERANCE, BRAVERY, PATIENCE…! The original humans that fell so long ago! They fill the Frisks with every major human paragon!

 **20/20 HP**

Their swords begin to shine greatly as their personal beings are emboldened by the human souls! Frisk bats at Asriel's abdomen with the broad end of DUALITY, causing Asriel to reel in pain, and the original Frisk slashes upwards with TWINSOUL, causing a divine cross of human energy to envelope all of Asriel's body!

The screaming shades beneath them fade and this realm destabilizes, beginning to crack and moan from the damage they've done.

"Asriel…"  
 **"Hah… so… this is… it… huh… I… I will finally… be free… from this… t-torment…"** Asriel says as his form collapses completely into a weird black dust that fades into the Nightmare. This realm begins to crack like glass, but before they know it, the 5 human souls, who some time ago fell down here only to be absorbed by Flowey, teleport the Frisks back to the temporary world that Frisk created.

"I… can't believe that he was left here for all this time… like you." Frisk lets out. The original sighs.  
"Living within the dark for 10 years was hard… but I can't even imagine how it was for Flowey. But… I understand why I wasn't allowed into your world… why wasn't Flowey?" He ponders. Frisk closes his eyes as the 5 human souls float up to them.

 **"Flowey… is not Asriel…"**  
 **"Likewise… Asriel is not Flowey…"**  
 **"Flowey's consciousness was not compatible with the new world…"**  
 **"The memories given to the Worldsoul to transfer from Flowey were given to Asriel…"**  
 **"But Asriel himself was not Flowey… Flowey was a soulless creature, and was left behind…"**

"That's… horrible… everything he said was true." Frisk groans, looking at the hole in the world left by the darkness of Flowey.

 **"True, perhaps… but our cause is no less lost than it was before…"**

"Wait, how did you guys even get here?" Frisk asks. The souls merely twinkle.

 **"We knew you would come here…"**  
 **"From within the Nightmare, we could hear Flowey crying out…"**  
 **"In fact it was us who opened the black hole within this world…"**  
 **"We knew that you would be strong enough to face him…"**  
 **"But if he were to fester in the Nightmare after this day, he would have become… unstoppable…"**

"So you sent us here to kill him? Why didn't you tell us?! We could have tried to spare him!"

 **"We are… sorry…"**  
 **"But Flowey was completely lost to his madness…"**  
 **"To him there was not a single possibility of redemption… all he saw was death…"**  
 **"There was not a single shred of Asriel, even a memory of kindness left…"**  
 **"What you've done today was the greatest mercy you could have given him."**

"…" Frisk goes silent.  
"…" The original goes silent as well.

* * *

 _(This event, having taken a few hours now passed, Frisk and the original would leave this realm and meet back up with their friends. Chara, Clover, even Demon… but neither of them would ever say what happened this day. A friend from long ago, abandoned to the darkness, and devoured by the dark side of human influence... there was very little consolation from this. It was a won battle that yet seemed to have no victors. Frisk however, takes light solace in knowing that Flowey finally gets to rest…)_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	18. Hidden File: 4

Undertale: The Human Influence…?  
HIDDEN FILE: 4

Demon sits in his loft. He has money, friends, everything. It's raining outside, it hasn't rained in a while. He sips a rare juice, one that is very hard to come by. It's pulped from grapes that grow in an area that is no longer cultivated, but he went alone to the grove, and found a few growing naturally. This is probably the last cup of the stuff to exist anywhere on the planet. It makes him sad, but maybe in a few years they will grow again. He makes a note to himself to start a business on it.

He sits in a leather-bound chair, looking out the window of his loft, the rain slowly cascading down the glass. Behind him, he can hear someone enter the room without knocking. There's only one person who would ever do that, the one person his security lets pass on his behest.

"Chara." He says flatly.  
"Demon." She says, similarly flat. Demon turns around to look at her as she sits down across his desk. He puts the juice down on it, and at first, she pays it no mind, then after giving it a double take she realizes what it is.

"That's the juice from the village…"  
"It is."  
"Demon… I've… had these memories… memories from long ago… I… I almost don't want to believe them."  
"…" Demon says nothing, but closes his eyes and sighs as she continues.  
"Demon… are you going to answer me?"  
"Would it make you feel better if I said one way or another what your memories are?"  
"…" Chara diverts her gaze, but Demon opens his eyes and looks over to her.

"The Worldsoul."  
"Huh?"  
"It said your memory was at 100%." He claims. At first, she doesn't know why he's saying that, and then it makes sense.  
"So… my memories… my memories of you…"  
"They are real." Demon says.  
"Then… why? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"It wasn't until I truly tasted being human again that my memories returned, Chara. What do you want from me? An apology?"  
"Do you really think that could ever be enough…?!" She seethes! Demon simply smiles and shrugs.  
"No, that's why I didn't ask, and I think that's why you didn't either."  
"So you finally remember everything? Remember being human? Before? Even if everyone has forgotten you, like Gaster?"  
"Gaster was forgotten against his will." Demon says, sipping more of the bluish purple grape juice.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was forgotten because I wanted to be forgotten, I wanted everyone to forget what happened, that's how we were able to survive, the two of us. Being that demon from back then… that was our only chance…" He sadly, yet confidently recollects. Chara does not object, she simply sighs.

The rain pitter patters against the glass.

"When I was a demon… I wasn't entirely sure why I was infatuated with you. It went so much deeper than passion, so much deeper than love. It was… obsession, a kind of obsession I never understood until now. But… here we are I guess." He says with a strangely sad voice. He finishes the strange grape juice and pushes the glass away. He appears distraught.

"Are… you okay?"  
"Don't worry about me, after everything I did, I don't deserve your pity."  
"Are you talking about trying to destroy the world? Or…"  
"Hah, you can read me like an open book. Yeah, destroying the world is bad, but that's not the kind of devastating things I'm talking about."

"Demon… everything that happened back then… I… it wasn't our fault- your fault… it was the Unseen Influence…" Chara says, trying to cheer him up, even though just a minute ago, she was angry at him. To be honest, this is a bit hard on everyone… Demon looks over at Chara with his white hair spilling over his eyes. Demon takes out his white heart soul and looks at it.

"It's funny, isn't it? So long ago, I thought having a red heart was the worst, now I kind of miss it…"  
"… Demon…"  
"Why did you come here, Chara?"  
"I came to ask you if we should tell Frisk the truth."  
"The truth? Which one, there's like fifty of them."  
"The one about us, Demon…"  
"…" Demon shakes his head.

"Frisk doesn't need to know. Neither of them do."  
"B-But…"  
"Frisk is out living his life… he's a hero… if it wasn't for him, neither of us would even have remembered what happened so long ago, Chara. The best thing we can do is to let it go, like I did long ago. There is nothing to gain from having people remember what happened."

"Frisk deserves to know!" Chara yells, standing up from her chair! Demon looks up at her with a placid expression.  
"Do you really think that's what's best?"  
"I do." Chara confirms.

They spend a few moments looking at each other's eyes.

Both have naturally striking red eyes.

Demon smiles.

"Fine. You can tell Frisk, if you want."  
"Then… you're okay with it?"  
"Sure, you're still going to call me Demon, though."  
"Are you sure?" Chara asks, Demon stands up and does a small spin.  
"This is who I am. This is what Frisk saved. Whoever I was in the past, it's no more." He says, holding up his white soul.

"This is my white soul, DEMON'S… white soul." Demon states. Chara nods.

"I guess… I'll miss my old childhood friend." Chara states. Demon shakes his head.  
"He was forgotten, like everything else. He made his choice." Demon says, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Go home. Get some rest. I'm sure Frisk will love to hear your story."

A few hours later…

Demon fiddles with a small locket. He's never worn it since becoming human, and has kept it in his jacket pocket. But… he's starting to feel nostalgic, almost sad. He looks at the locket. It's small and heart shaped. He pops it open and it says "Best Friends Forever." Along with a picture of three kids…

Chara… Asriel… and…

"And a kid who died a long time ago." He says with a strange smile. He closes the locket and puts it back into his jacket pocket. He closes his eyes.

The rain pitter patters against the glass.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** _And THIS is the true ending to the Unseen Influence Trilogy. Starting with Chara's Influence, actually the Demon's Influence, causing a rift in the world, a scar left behind from a "player" so long ago, lifting themselves above consequences and playing god. Only by fighting tooth and nail could they escape their finite cage and create a new world, but even that world had problems. Deep within the nightmare of human energy, "Chara", now known as The Demon, to later be known simply as "DEMON", outs themselves as a completely separate entity, broken apart from Chara due to events a long time ago, events that neither of them truly remembered... until now._

 _The hints at the end of this story above were allusions towards the fourth story. A quadrilogy, with the fourth story actually being a prequel. However due to certain complications, I cannot host that story on this website anymore. If you're curious and want to read it, I CAN share it with people I deem friends however. As always, thanks for reading._


End file.
